Yu-Gi-Oh! Rainbow
by UncouthFive
Summary: The story is set in a distant future in Koragami City where dueling has taken a new form called Future Summoning. The heroine is a 15-year-old girl named Yura Minako. Abandoning her old home, Yura now must compete for a chance to enter a grand dueling school. Then one day, as she prepares for a matchup, Yura encounters a familiar named Aru in her bag. What does this mean for Yura?
1. Chapter 1:Child of stars, Yura Minako!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Rainbow (遊戯王レインボーYugiō reinbō) is a fan made Yu-Gi-Oh! Series and the successor to the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V series.

It introduces the Future Summon (将来召喚 Shōrai Shōkan) mechanic and Future Monsters.

Summary

The story is set in a distant future in Koragami City where dueling has taken a new form. With brilliant advances in technology, duelists are now able to utilize the duel field through Synthetic Eye Quality Vision. Synthetic Eye Quality Vision, or SEQV, is where duelists are able to create a dueling space with the power of the mind. Anyone is able to acquire such vision. The heroine is a 15-year-old girl named Yura Minako. Yura knows how to throw down when it comes to dueling. Her dueling style has left many intrigued. At least, that's what she wants to prove to everyone who has doubted her. One day, Yura hears of a school where many grand duelists from around the world attend. With hundreds of exciting young duelists wanting to enter the school, only 100 can be accepted. There are 5 divisions within the school: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, and Masters. Yura attempts to compete for a spot in the Bronze division, as that is where all newcomers go into first. And then, as she prepares to enter her first match-up, Yura encounters a familiar named Aru hiding in her book bag. Why is there a familiar in Yura's bag and where did it come from?

Story

Legends of 5 heroes arose, each from a different time: Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, and Yuya Sakaki. Each of them had a different personality and viewpoint on things. But in the end, they all had a purpose. To save those they cared about from a dangerous threat. Some say Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, and Yuya were all reincarnations of Yugi, due to their undying willingness to save their homes. This is a new legend, about how a young girl will be able to deal with the hardships of being told that she can't make it in the dueling world. New approaching threats will befall our heroine, as she, with the help of newfound friends, must overcome the trials ahead. Will Yura find the courage it takes to lead her home to a bright new future?

Chapter 1: Child of stars, Yura Minako!

_Peace had been ensued throughout the world since the dawn of the last era and everyone's favorite past time was dueling._  
_A cheerful girl, named Yura, was dueling her best friend Shizuka. The duel is opened up with Shizuka having 2600 lp (life points) and Yura with 1200._ "Come on Yura. You're not gonna be able to prove anything to anyone if you duel like this," Shizuka said. "Sorry. It's hard to concentrate like this," Yura replied. "Do you want to stop?" Shizuka asked. With a smirk on her face, Yura answers. "You serious? I'm just getting started. It's my move! Draw!" _Yura drew a card from her deck. After adding her drawn card to her hand, Yura looked at the field. On her side of the field, 1 face-up defense position monster with 1600 def (defense) points, 2 face-down cards, and 2 cards in her hand, which included the one she just drew. Shizuka had 2 monsters on her side of the field both in attack position; one with 2200 atk (attack) points while another had 1900 atk. She also had 1 card face-down and 3 cards in her hand. Yura surveyed the cards in her hand._

"Ok," Yura said. "When **hEARTH Guardian** is used for a tribute summon, it counts as 2 monsters. I release my **hEARTH Guardian** to advance summon **hEARTH physician** (Level 7/LIGHT/psychic/2400atk/1800def) in Attack position! And when **hEARTH Guardian **is used as a tribute summon for a "hEARTH" monster, I gain 1000 life points." _Yura's life points increase from 1200 to 2200._ Shizuka becomes impressed. "Not bad Yura, but I activate my trap! **Dessert Mirage**! When my opponent tribute summons a level 6 or higher monster, it can't attack this turn and its effects are negated." Shizuka felt she had Yura in a bind. She was confident in the move she just made. "I know about your monster's effect. It can attack twice when it's tribute summoned. I'm not letting up on you, Yura."

Yura smiles. "You think I wasn't prepared for that? Remember, we're childhood frields and I know your deck better than anyone! I activate the counter trap, **hEARTH Tune**! I can activate this card when one of my monsters is targeted by your trap card. It not only negates that effect, but instead targets a monster on your side of the field. I choose your **Prominent Queen** (Lv.6/EARTH/2200atk/1200def). So now her effect that protects herself from being destroyed by battle is negated!" "No way," Shizuka says in awe. "Now go **hEARTH Physician** (2400atk)," Yura continued. "attack her **Prominent Queen**!"

_(2400-2200=200) A psychic wave of energy emitted from __**hEARTH Physician**__ surges against __**Prominent Queen**__ and destroys her. The surge continued towards Shizuka. Her life points dropped to 2400._

"When **hEARTH Physician **destroys a monster, you take damage equal to half the destroyed monster's attack points," Yura stated. "I what?!" Shizuka said with a surprised look on her face. She gets blasted by a reddish wave of energy which shutters her life points down to 1300. "It's not over yet," Yura said. "Go **hEARTH Physician**, destroy that **Prominent Soldier**!"

"If 2400-1900 equals 500, I'd only have 800 life points left," Shizuka calculated. "Then, with Physician's effect, that means I'll take...950 points of damage?!" "That's right! This duel is finished," Yura concludes. _**hEARTH Physician**__ fires off a psychic wave at __**Prominent Soldier**__. Then once again, a reddish wave towards Shizuka. _Shizuka shrieks as her life points depleted to 0. The duel ends with Yura being the winner. As a result, Yura's record improves to 180 wins, 103 losses, and 1 draw. Shizuka's record falls to 203 wins, 152 losses, and 4 draws.

"Ah, that was great. I finally snapped that losing streak of 3 against you," Yura said feeling accomplished. "Good job doing that," Shizuka congratulated. "Come on, let's go home. I'm pretty sure my mom is worried about us." "Yeah!" Yura said with and excited look on her face.

_"After abandoning my old home," _Yura thought as she looked up, _"one of my closest friends had allowed me to stay with her. I'm really enjoying my time with her."_

_To be continued in Chapter 2: Yura's temptation_


	2. Chapter 2:Yura's temptation

Chapter 2: Reach for the stars! Yura's temptation..!

_Having eaten dinner, Yura discusses with Shizuka on where Yura can live. They can't come to terms on where Yura can go, that is, until tomorrow morning…_

Yura: "What about this apartment?"

Shizuka: "It's a little expensive, don't you think? Besides I don't think you have the money to pay rent every month."

Yura: _Disappointed._ "Well I'm out of ideas…"

_An unknown voice!_

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am Mr. Nakiyama advertising about our school, Koragami Dueling School! As some of you may or may not know, our school is one of the biggest attractive schools here in all of Japan! We offer hospitality to all grand duelists anywhere and everywhere! Our school is split up in 5 divisions: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, and Masters. Just about 99% of all our Bronze students have graduated into the Silver division! Which is why we're hosting a tournament to see if anyone will be able to attend this school! But, only 100 students can make it into the Bronze division. The set date for the tournament is a month from today, so register now for a chance to compete!"

_Yura and Shizuka stare in amazement._

Shizuka: Hey Yura…I think we may have found you a home after all.

_Both girls cheer in excitement._

Yura: Yes! This is the chance I've been waiting for! Now I can really prove myself to everyone who had doubted me back in my old home! Oh, but we should register right?!

Shizuka: Yeah, let's go!

_Both girls storm out of the house. _

_Meanwhile, in Yura's room, a strange figure moves. It seems to be coming from her bag._

_The scene retransitions to Yura and Shizuka heading down towards the registering booth which is held outside the Bronze Division gate of the school._

Shizuka: _Panting._ "Whew, we made it."

Yura: "Oh, finally!"

_Yura and Shizuka look at the school in amazement._

Shizuka: "Well, the registering booth is right over there. Go on, I'll wait for you."

Yura: "Right."

_Yura makes her way towards the booth excitedly._

Registrar: "Oh, hello there young lady! Are you here to register for the tournament next month?"

Yura: "Yes, I am. I can't wait to start."

Registrar: "Ha ha, that's the spirit! Now I need your full name and age."

Yura: "Yura Minako. 15 years old."  
Registrar: "Great! Sign here, please."

_After signing a few papers, Yura returns to Shizuka's side._

Yura: "Well, I did it."

Shizuka:_ Feeling distraught. "Yeah…"_

Yura: "Hm? What's wrong?"

Shizuka: "It's just, when you're able to go to the school, you'll no longer need to see me. You'll be making new friends I'm sure."

_Yura smiles._

Yura: "You know, before I ran away from my old home, when I was young, my dad would always tell me to keep running forward and let nothing drag you behind. He told me to always have a good attitude and reach for the stars. I feel like I'm doing the thing he would want me to do. Reach for the stars. Though I'm not there yet, I'll get there one day. But anyway, what I'm saying is even if I'm not at your place, I'll always be nearby and I can come visit you anytime."

Shizuka: "Yeah, I guess you're right."

_Shizuka heads towards registrar._

Shizuka: "I'd like to register for the tournament."

_Yura looks in shock._

Registrar: "Ok, your full name and age please?"

Shizuka: "Shizuka Yanagi. Age 15."

Registrar: "Alrighty, young lady. You're ready to participate. Hey though, you two are pretty lucky to have gotten here in time. There were 189 others that were enlisted as registered to compete before you two came. Now there's only 11 spots left. Wonder who else will join..?

_The registrar receives information via online registering._

Registrar: "Oh, wow. Someone named Kenji Rouko just registered online. That makes 10 left, eh?"

Yura: "Kenji…Rouko took the 190th spot, huh?

Shizuka: "That tells us how close we were to missing out on registering"

_Yura looks towards Shizuka._

Yura: "Which reminds me, why did you sign up for this? Wouldn't your mom be upset if she found out you were leaving?"

Shizuka: "Just before we went to leave the house…I came to her and talked about it. At first she didn't want me to go, but after a while, we came to an agreement. I could tell by the look on her face she was saddened. But anyway, let's go home for now."

_Yura and Shizuka had 30 days to prepare for a tournament that would, for Yura, determine if she would be enrolled in a school that she can live in. After honing their dueling skills and talking strategy with each other, the girls were ready to compete at the school._

_Yura and Shizuka packed their things as it would be a while before they would come back. Yura and Shizuka both hugged her mom as she shed tears Shizuka convinced her they'd be fine and promised to visit often. After a well enjoyed breakfast, both girls headed out the door, and headed towards the school._

_Heading towards the school._

Yura: "There sure are a lot of people here."

Shizuka: "Yeah. I didn't think it'd be this crowded."

_A billboard greeted all participants and presented their names and ages. Both girls felt excited and ran inside the building. The intercom had given instructions as they walked in._

"Would all participants of the Bronze Division tournament please look towards the post board that will list your name and room number. If you would like to share rooms with someone else, please inform one of the staff members here on site. The tournament will begin in approximately 1 hour 28 minutes. Once all participants have found their rooms, please put your stuff in a safe area and walk towards the stadium. A guide showing you how to get there will be provided in your rooms."

Yura: "I have room 126. Want to share rooms?"

Shizuka: _Happily. _"Sounds fun."

_The girls make their way towards their rooms. Once inside, they find gift baskets on their beds._

Shizuka: "I guess this is for us?"

Yura: _Fawning. _"Fuwahh, that looks delicious!"

_Shizuka sets down her bags._

Shizuka: Come on Yura. It won't be long before the tournament starts. We should make our way towards the stadium.

Yura: _Frustrated. _"Fine…But just one." _Yura makes her way towards her basket._

_Shizuka grabs her and drags her out of the room._

Shizuka: "Let's go."

_As the door closes, something appears to be moving in Yura's bag. The bag falls over to the side._

_The crowd cheers as the tournament gets underway. The stadium, located in the center of the school, seemed a lot bigger than the girls could have imagined._

Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen! Please allow me to introduce you to our Bronze Division tournament! And, here with me, is the chairman of the Bronze Division, Mitsuo Kagami!

_The crowd cheers louder for the chairman._

Announcer: "Alright, let's get started right away! But before we get into the matchup section, Mr. Kagami wants to explain some things to the Bronze Division competitors!

_The announcer hands the microphone to Mr. Kagami._

Mitsuo: "Good morning everyone. I, Mitsuo Kagami, want to go over a few things. First, in case anyone did not know, our school is connected to all the divisions. This stadium is for all divisions to share. Though, students are prohibited from entering a division other than their own. Students will receive ranking in the Bronze division based on their performance in the upcoming duels. Should either duelist receive a draw, they both shall be eliminated. There is a chance for students, though, to compete against other duelists in a different division. And that's by being ranked in the top 10 among the 100 other students. Once you're ranked in the top 10, you have a chance to rise up in a division. For example, should a Rank 4 Bronze duelist defeat any Silver duelist, the Bronze duelist will ultimately become a Silver duelist. And the Silver duelist will regress to a Bronze duelist. You cannot challenge other divisions higher than the division after yours under any circumstances. Any violators will have their rank depleted by 30. And once you are not able to lose 30 ranks, you will be no longer able to stay within the school. Now with all that said, let's get the matchups going. Up above me is a projection screen that lists all 200 of the registers. Your names will be shuffled and you will be paired against a random opponent. There are 2 rounds: The elimination round and the ranking round. As you can guess, in the elimination round, whoever loses will be eliminated and unable to attend the school. Then, in the ranking round, you will once again be randomly paired against each other. Points will be awarded depending on how many monsters are summoned, including their levels, spells and traps that are activated, opponent's destroyed monsters, and damage output. Bonus points for opponent's monsters that are removed from play. Now then…

_The projection screen randomizes all 200 competitors. Yura and Shizuka await the challenge they will soon face…_

_The screen stops and presents all the names of the duelists and their opponents. In the 67__th__ spot: Yura Minako vs Orochi Nabaru. In the 18__th__ spot: Shizuka Yanagi vs Takeshi Hano._

[Now for those who are waiting, I will explain a little about Future summoning. Future monsters have a red card frame. Future summoning is almost similar to Synchro summoning. To perform a Future summon, one must take a required monster's level from your hand and graveyard and banish them. There is more to Future summoning, but I (or Chapter 3) will explain the full Future summon method. An example will be included.]


	3. Chapter 3:Shizuka Yanagi vs Takeshi Hano

Chapter 3: Shizuka Yanagi vs. Takeshi Hano!

_The scene enters with some of the duelist's life points hitting 0. The crowd cheered for the exciting matches so far. Next, it was the 18__th__ matchup: Shizuka Yanagi vs. Takeshi Hano._

Annoucer: "All righty folks! I hope you've enjoyed the matches so far! Next up is the 18th one so don't move out of your seats! We have Shizuka Yanagi!"

_Shizuka enters from the tunnel of the stadium as Yura watches from the stands, cheering her friend on._

Announcer: "And her opponent, Takeshi Hano!"

_Takeshi greets the crowd as he makes his way toward the dueling space. Yura seemed to be the only one booing him. Takeshi then focuses his eyes to Shizuka sinisterly._

Announcer: "All right duelists, set to the SEQV! Several cameras have been placed to catch a full view of the duel!"

_Shizuka's eyes change from brown to a light purplish color. Takeshi's eyes change from black to a dark greenish color, matching his shirt. The dueling area around them becomes a void of empty, yet colorful space. Both their duel disks appeared with Shizuka's glowing in a visible light-colored aura color whereas Takeshi's was gloomy and had a visible dark-colored aura. They both proceeded to the duel._

Both: DUEL! (Shizuka: 4000lp – Takeshi: 4000lp)

Takeshi: "I'll go first. I summon **Corrupted Warrior Dian **(DARK lv. 4 1400atk/800def). When **Corrupted Warrior Dian **is summoned it lets me add 1 "Corrupted Warrior" monster from my deck to my hand. And I'm adding my **Corrupted Warrior Arbiter** to my hand. Next I set 2 cards and end my turn." (Cards: 3)

Shizuka: "Then I draw! I start by summoning my **Prominent Knight **(LIGHT lv. 4 1900atk/300def) and I equip it with **Lance and shield**! It boosts **Prominent Knight**'s attack by 300. Now go **Prominent Knight**, attack his **Corrupted Warrior Dian**!" (2200-1400=800)

Takeshi: "Not so fast, because I activate—"

Shizuka: "No, you won't be activating anything! Because when a monster equipped with **Lance and shield** attacks, my opponent can't activate cards of effects!"

_Takeshi clinches his teeth, feeling annoyed. __**Prominent Knight**__ stabs __**Corrupted Warrior Dian**__,__dealing 800 points of damage to Takeshi._

Takeshi: "Gaaah!" _Takeshi is knocked to the ground. _(4000 - 3200lp)

_The crowd cheers, except Yura who was jumping frantically._

Shizuka: "I set 2 cards and end my turn. It's your move." (Cards: 2)

Takeshi: _Getting up. _"Ha-ha…not bad at all." _Takeshi draws a card. _"I activate my facedown,**Corrupted Stream**. It lets me send 1 "Corrupted Warrior" monster to the graveyard. And by doing that, you can't activate spells or traps this turn. Now I summon **Corrupted Warrior Arbiter **(DARK lv. 4 1750atk/0def)to the field. And when **Corrupted Warrior Arbiter **is summoned, by paying 500 life points (3200 - 2700lp), I can summon a "Corrupted Warrior_"_ monster from my graveyard. So return to the field, **Corrupted Warrior Dian!**"

Shizuka: '[2 level 4 monsters…don't tell me he's going to..!]'

Takeshi: "I OVERLAY my level 4 **Corrupted Warrior Dian **and **Arbiter**! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! XYZ SUMMON! Show yourself, **Corrupted Warrior King Joseph!**" (DARK/Reptile/Rnk. 4 2750atk/2250def)

_The crowd cheers louder for the Xyz summon. Yura shows a worried look on her face._

Takeshi: "The show doesn't stop there! I activate King Joseph's special ability. By using 1 overlay unit, King Joseph steals half the attack points of one of my opponent's monsters. Your **Prominent Knight **has 2200 attack points, so King Joseph gains 1100 attack points! (3850atk) Go **Corrupted Warrior King Joseph**, devour her **Prominent Knight!**"

**Corrupted Warrior King Joseph**_ charges towards __**Prominent Knight **__and pierces it, thus destroying it. They explosion hoists Shizuka, landing on her backside. (4000 - 1250lp)_

Takeshi: "Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I had nothing to worry about. There was no way I would lose like this! I end my turn. And King Joseph's attack points return to normal." (Cards: 3)

Shizuka: _Shaken from the attack, she struggles to pull herself up. Ultimately, she manages to do so. _"Huff…I draw! I…" '[Yura…]' I summon **Prominent Joker**." (Lv. 1 0atk/0def)

Announcer: "Oh, what's this?! Shizuka summoned a monster with 0 attack points! But why?!"

Takeshi: "Hah, not very smart of you."

Shizuka: _Grinning._ "The show doesn't stop there."

Takeshi: "Hm?"

Shizuka: "I activate Joker's special ability! By paying 800 life points (1250 - 550lp) and tributing Joker, I can special summon a "Prominent" monster from my graveyard. I'm summoning my Knight. Next, I Banish from my side of the field, my level four **Prominent Knight** and from my graveyard, my level 1 **Prominent Joker!**

_Takeshi stares immently, knowing what's coming._

Shizuka: _"_By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 5 turns, **FUTURE SUMMON! **Behold, my **Prominent Excavating Archduke! **(LIGHT/Lv. 5 2400atk/1600def) Whenever Archduke is Future Summoned, I can choose one _"_Prominent_" _monster used for the Future summon of Archduke and add half its attack points to Archduke. I choose **Prominent Knight**.(2400atk - 3350atk) Then I activate Joker's other effect! When its used to Future summon I can draw 1 card, and if it's a monster, its attack points get added to one of my Future monsters!_" Shizuka draws a card. "_It's a level 2 monster with 600 atk. So Archduke gains 600 attack points_"_. (3350 - 3950atk)

Takeshi: _"_3950 attack points?!_"_

Shizuka: _"_Go **Prominent Excavating Archduke**, destroy _**Corrupted Warrior King Joseph**_!" (3950-2750=1200)

Takeshi: _"_I don't think so! Trap activate! **Corrupted Shift!** When a"Corrupted Warrior_"_ monster I control battles with an opponent's monster, my opponent takes double the damage I would have taken! You only have 550 life points left. So when Archduke attacks, it's over!_"_

Shizuka:_ "_I was hoping you'd do something like that._"_

Takeshi: _"_What?!_"_

Shizuka: _"_Counter trap, activate! **Reinforcement of the Archduke!**When my opponent activate a trap during the battle phase that would involve me taking damage, that trap's effect is negated! Then, my monster's attack points get doubled!_"_

Takeshi:_ "_They what?!_"_

_**Prominent Excavating Archduke**__'s attack points double (7900atk). Archduke then proceeds drawing his sword and slashing through __**Corrupted Warrior King Joseph. **__(7900-2750=5150)_

Takeshi:_ "_No...Noooooooo!_"_ _Takeshi is swept off his feet and lands on his back. (3200 - 0) The duel ends as both player's SEQV turn off, changing the color of their eyes to their original color and the dueling space clears. Shizuka's record: 204-152-4.  
The crowd cheers for Shizuka including Yura, who seemed to have cheered the loudest._

Announcer: _"_And that's it! The duel is over! Shizuka Yanagi wins! Oh, what an exciting match! And with that, Shizuka moves on to the ranking round!_"_

_Shizuka looks up at Yura. She then heads towards the exit where Yura would later be waiting._

Shizuka: _'_[Yura, soon it'll be your turn. It's about time you proved that you can make it here in the dueling world. You'd better win.]_'_

Future Summoning: The method of banishing a required monster's level from your field and graveyard. Future monsters are then summoned. The Future material monsters are treated as no longer being in the duel (except when a Future monster's effect requires them), which means they cannot be moved by cards such as "Burial of a different dimension". Cards that prevent monsters from being removed from play like "Imperial iron wall" cannot stop a player from Future summoning as they no longer exist during the Future summon. Depending on the level of the future monster will determine how many turns it can stay on the field. Once a Future monster is no longer able to stay on the field, it is sent back to the extra deck. An example would be...

Ex: Shizuka's **Prominent Excavating Archduke**. (LIGHT/Future/Lv. 5/2400atk/1600def) (Requirement):1 level 4 "Prominent" monster + 1 level 1 "Prominent" monster. Effect: When this card is Future summoned, you can target 1 of the monsters used for the Future summon of this card; equip that target to this card. While a monster is equipped to this card, it gains half the atk of the equipped monster. This card will be returned to the Extra Deck after 5 turns.


	4. Chapter 4: Aru

Chapter 4: Aru

_After winning the elimination round, Shizuka and Yura go and celebrate. They know it will be a while before Yura's duel so they take the chance to get some food. Shizuka waits outside the front building while Yura looks for what to wear. She notices her bag laying to the side..._

Yura: "Was my bag laying sideways when I sat it down?"

_She picks her bag up and repositions it._

Yura:"There."

_After a few seconds, her bag rolls over to the side again._

Yura:"Huh?"

_She walks towards her bag._

Yura: "What could possibly be causing it to fall?"

_As she reaches for her bag, it begins to move on its own. _

Yura: "Eh?! Why is it moving?!"

_Her bag unzips and a head pops out. It looks up at Yura._

Yura: "Uwaahhhh! What are you?!"

_Scared, it puts its head back in, and then back out._

Aru: "...Me? My name...is Aru..."

Yura: "A-Aru?"

Aru: "Yes...I'm a familiar."

_Yura couldn't believe what she was seeing. Aru had looked like Yura, but smaller with pixie-like wings._

Yura: "What are you doing in my bag?"

Aru: "I...don't know. I don't remember much, really. But I was being chased. I had saw a window open at someone's house and took refuge in this bag."

Yura: "So you were being chased? By who?"

Aru: "I don't know."

Yura: "Well where are you from, at least?"

Aru: "I had came from a place called hEARTH. But somehow I wound up stuck here."

Yura: "hEARTH?!" _Yura thought about the cards of her deck. They are "hEARTH" cards. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. A familiar had popped up from nowhere claiming that it was from a place called hEARTH and that she was being chased by an unknown figure. Before she could utter another question..._

Aru: (Stomach growling loudly) "I'm hungry..." _Looking around, she notices Yura's gift basket. She hurls herself towards the basket and begins eating the sweets that are inside._

Yura: "H-hey! That's mine!" _She grabs Aru and puts her in her bag. _"Stay put for a while okay?"

Aru: "Are you going to a place with food? I'm still hungry."

Yura: "I'll bring you something back just stay put."

_Yura headed outside where Shizuka was waiting._

Shizuka: "What took you?"

Yura: "It'd be best if you didn't know. Come on we should hurry."

Shizuka: "Uh...Yura?"

Yura: "Hm?"

Shizuka: "What's that behind you?"

_Yura turns her head to find Aru on her back shoulder._

Yura: "W-why did you come out?!"

Aru: "I'm hungry. Plus someone is after me."

_Yura turns to Shizuka thinking of how she'll explain herself._

Yura: "This is a...toy!"

Shizuka: "Toy?"

Yura: "Yes!"

_Shizuka, looking confused, shakes her head._

Shizuka: "Let's just go."

_Shizuka turns around and they both head to a restaurant. Beforehand, Yura grabs Aru and violently shakes her. Aru gets dazed._

Yura: "You'd better keep your mouth shut! I don't want her to know about you."

_Aru salutes._

Aru: "Yes, ma'am." _Aru falls asleep while wrapped in Yura's hands._

Yura: _Sigh._ "What am I gonna do with you?"

_A street camera picks up on Yura and zooms in on Aru. A shadowy figure is shown watching the footage._

?: "Found you..."


	5. Chapter 5: Oppression

Chapter 5: Oppression

_Yura and Shizuka enjoyed themselves at a restaurant. Back at the school stadium, the crowd was as ever loud as they cheered for the duels that ended. All of a sudden, it was the 65__th__ match. Back at the restaurant, a man enters and notices the two girls._

Man: "Hey, aren't you that girl that's competing for a spot in that school? Yura Minako right?"

Yura: "Yes, I am."

Shizuka: "She's definitely gonna make it in."

Man: "If I remember correctly, you're in the 67th match?"

Yura: "Yeah."

Man: "Oh, so you're deciding to give up? Because the 65th match has already started."

Both girls: "Eh?"

_They both look at the clock near the door._

Both: "EEEHHH?!"

Shizuka: "Oh no, we spent too much time here! Come on Yura!"

_Shizuka was able to storm out of the restaurant first. Yura ran towards the door._

Man: "Ahahah, why bother trying?"

Yura: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Man: "Say girl, have you heard? The vast majority of the school is mostly boys. I highly doubt someone like yourself can even make it. Sure your friend won, but she got lucky. Most of the guys here are more skilled here anyway."

Yura: "You're trying to say that I'm not as skilled as anyone there?"

Man: "Well let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm not saying you won't win. I just doubt you can. You see, I know a lot about your opponent Orochi. He's 106-12. His chances of beating you is a measurable 88%._"_

Yura: "Are you going to be one of the people that doubt me?"

Man: "With odds like that against you, yes."

Yura: "You know, you might be right."

Man: "Of course I-"

Yura: "So allow me to show you how wrong you are! I'm gonna beat Orochi and prove to you and everyone else that I can make it!"

_She storms out of the restaurant catching up to Shizuka. They both were able to make it in time to see the result of the 66th match._

Shizuka: "Thank goodness we made it back in time."

Announcer: "Wooohoooo! My body is trembling with excitement over the past duels! Everyone giving it their all! Next up is the 67th match, Yura Minako versus Orochi Nabaru! If both participants would please step up!"

_Orochi had entered looking confident and waving to the crowd._

Yura: "It's my turn now." _She takes Aru out of her pocket and secretly talks to her. _"Okay listen you. Do not talk to Shizuka nor move. Understand?"

Aru: "Got it. I'm still hungry though."

_Yura pulls out a cracker._

Yura: "Here, eat this until I'm done."

Aru: "Hey Yura, listen. If you find yourself struggling, use that card you found."

Yura: "Huh? Why?"

Aru: "Just trust me."

Yura: "Alright." _She hands Aru to Shizuka. _"Please take care of this. It's very important to me."

Shizuka: "Oh, okay."

Announcer: "Yura Minako! Is she here?!"

Yura: "I'd better get going."

Shizuka: "Do your best."

_Yura waves off to Shizuka and sees Aru waving as well. Having her doubts, she proceeds towards the dueling field where Orochi is waiting._

Announcer: "Alright duelists! Please, set to the SEQV!"

_Yura's eyes change color from brown to light purple. Her duel disk appeared is a visible light aura, which was bright than it was before. Orochi's eyes changed from black to dark blue. His duel disk was ominous with a dark visible aura. The dueling space around them transformed into a void of colorful yet empty space._

Announcer: "Let the 67th match begin!"

Yura and Orochi: "DUEL!"

_Yura:4000lp_

_Orochi:4000lp_

Orochi: "I'll go first. I summon **Slithering Rattlesnake**! (Level 4/Reptile/DARK/1400atk-800def) Next I activate Rattlesnake's effect. Whenever it's summoned, I can tribute it to summon a level 4 or lower "Slithering" monster from my deck. So come on out **Slithering Boa**. (Lv. 2/800atk-800def) And **Slithering Boa **has a special ability of its own. Whenever it's special summoned, you take 500 points of damage!"

_Slithing Boa wraps itself around Yura, squeezing and causing her to take damage._

_Yura:4000lp-3500lp_

Orochi: "Now I banish my level 4 **Slithering Rattlesnake **and level 2 **Slithering Boa**! By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 6 turns, Future Summon! I summon the king of snakes, **Slithering King Snake! **(Level 6/Reptile/DARK/2600atk-800def) Next I activate the field spell, **Slithering Paradise! **

_The dueling space around them transforms into a swamp where Yura is standing on a tree branch, whereas Orochi jumps on King Snake._

Orochi: "While this field is up, your monsters lose 300 attack points for each "Slithering" monster on my field. I set 2 cards and end my turn. Let's see what you got, Yura." (Cards: 1)

Yura: "Alright, I draw!"

Orochi: "Not so fast there. I activate King Snake's special ability! During your Draw Phase, by paying 800 life points (4000lp - 3200lp), you have to discard a card you drew."

Yura: "Then that means I have to discard my "hEARTH Progenitor" (Lv.6). Fine, I summon **hEARTH Engineer**. (Lv. 4/1900atk-1600atk-0def) Next, I equip it with **hEARTH Armament**. It boosts Engineer's atk by 500 for each card in your hand and it becomes unaffected by my opponent's cards. (1600atk - 2400atk) _[I can't attack his monster since it has more attack points than mine. I have to try and stall until I can draw something good. And these other cards should help.] _I set 3 cards and end my turn."

Orochi: _Smirking _"I heard it all."

Yura: "What?"

Orochi: "I heard everything you said. You think I'm gonna let you stall until you find something to use?"

Yura: "How did you know?"

Orochi: "I can sense the shaking in your body. You're afraid your strategy won't work aren't you? Your name's Yura Minako, correct?"

Yura: "Yes."

Orochi: "Well allow me to show you the door. Because that's where you're headed when this duel is over!"

To be continued in Chapter 6: "Just one more draw"


	6. Chapter 6: Just one more draw

Chapter 6: Just one more draw

_Yura was unable to draw the cards that she would need. So until she does, she plans to stall. But Orochi now knows what she's doing and plans on defeating her quickly. Yura ends her turn._

Orochi: "Now it's my turn. I draw! (Cards: 2) Go **Slithering King Snake**, attack her Engineer!" (2600-2400=200)

Yura: "I activate my trap,** Suppressed Battle!** Whenever my opponent attacks one of my monsters, I can pay 500 life points (3500-3000lp) to prevent my monsters from being destroyed!"

Orochi: "So that's your plan, eh? Well you're still going to take damage! Go King Snake!"

_King Snake snaps its teeth against __**hEARTH Engineer**__._

_Yura: 3000-2800lp_

Orochi: "It's your move now."

Yura: "Alright, I draw!"

Orochi: "Once again, I activate King Snake's special ability. I pay 800 life points (3200-2400lp) to discard the card you drew."

_Yura sends the spell card she drew. (Cards: 1)_

Yura: "This other card in my hand still isn't useful right now. I have to do something though or my life points will be drained by his monsters."

Orochi: "But what can you do, Yura? Like you just said, that card in your hand is useless. And those cards you set earlier seem to be no problem since you didn't use any during my turn. Face it, you've lost since you can't even draw a card. I'll eventually destroy your monster and then devour your life points!"

Yura: "We'll see about that! I end my turn for now." (King Snake: 2 turns left)

Orochi: "Hahah, I draw. I'll summon **Slithering Garden Snake** (Lv. 3/1500atk/600def). And when there's a level 4 or lower "Slithering" monster on my field I can summon **Slithering Cobra** (Lv.3/600atk/1100def)."

Yura: "2 level 3 monsters…It's just like Shizuka's opponent."

Orochi: "I overlay my level 3 **Slithering Cobra **and **Slithering Garden Snake**. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network. Xyz summon! From the depths of the earth, rise **Slithering King Cobra! **(Rnk.3/Reptile/DARK/2000atk/1500def) By using one overlay unit, I can destroy one of your spells or traps. But I'm going to use both overlay units to destroy your **hEARTH Armament **and** Suppressed Battle**." _King Cobra spits out a poisonous green slime at Yura's 2 cards, rendering them useless. (hEARTH Engineer: 2400atk-1900atk) _"And let's not forget. Now that I have another "Slithering" monster on my field your monster loses another 300 attack points because of **Slithering Paradise**. _(hEARTH Engineer: 1900atk-1300atk)_ "Everything is now set for your defeat! Go **Slithering King Cobra, **attack her Engineer!" _(2000-1300=700) King Cobra, again, spits green ooze at __**hEARTH Engineer**__, melting it and then destroying it._

_Yura: 2800lp-2100lp_

Orochi: "Devour the rest of her life points King Snake!" (2600atk)

Yura: "I won't let you. I'm activating **hEARTH Resue!**"

Orochi: "What's that?!"

Yura: "When my opponent declares an attack while I have no monsters, I can draw a card. And if that card is a monster, then my opponent's monster loses attack points equal to the attack points of the monster I drew." _Yura draws a card._ "I drew my **hEARTH Bouncer **(800atk/1600def), so your monster loses 800 attack points! (King Snake: 2600atk-1800atk)

_King Snake lunges at Yura, snapping the tree branch she was standing on, and causing her to fall into the swamp (from the field spell). 2100lp-300lp_

Shizuka: "Come on, Yura. You can't lose to this guy…"

_Aru watches from Shizuka's hands._

Orochi: "I end my turn with that. Get up, already." (King Snake: 1 turn left)

_Yura manages to stand up despite being wet from the swamp._

Yura: _'[I'll show you that I can make it by dueling my way out of any situation. I just have to reach for the stars and they'll guide me to the right path.]' _"Yes. That's all I have to do. Reach higher and higher. So high, it'd be impossible for me to steer off in the wrong direction." _Her extra deck glows. She then nods, knowing what she must do next. _"I draw!"

Orochi: "I'm activating King Snake's special ability. I'll pay another 800 life points (2400lp-1600lp) to have you discard the card you drew.

_She discards the spell card she drew._

Yura: "That's just what I wanted you to do."

Orochi: "What do you mean?"

Yura: "I activate the spell card that was sent to my graveyard, **Shattering hEARTH!**"

Orochi: "What is that?"

Yura: "You see, **Shattering hEARTH **only activates when it's sent from the hand to the graveyard. First it lets me draw 2 cards." _She draws 2 cards from her deck._ "Then, I discard 1 of them. And when I do, I can destroy 1 monster on your field! I'm sending my level 5 **hEARTH Biochemist **(Lv.5/Psychic/2100atk/800def). And I'm destroying your **Slithering King Snake**." _**Shattering hEARTH **__releases a whirlpool in the swamp which sucks in King Snake and destroys it._ "Next, I summon **hEARTH Defender **(Lv. 3/300atk/2000def)."_ Yura's extra deck glows even brighter._ "I banish from my field, my level 3 **hEARTH Defender** and from my grave, my level 5 **hEARTH Biochemist! **By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 8 turns, Future Summon! I summon the hero of hEARTH, **hEARTH Warrior of the Past! **(Lv. 8/LIGHT/Warrior/2500atk/2000def)

Orochi: "Urgh, I'm not afraid of that! I activate my trap, **Slithering Demise! **This card let's me bring back a "Slithering" monster from my grave. I'm bringing back my **Slithering King Snake**! And because of **Slithering Paradise**, your monster loses 600 attack points!" (hEARTH Warrior Past:2500-1900)

Yura: "That's alright. Because I activate **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**'s special ability! Whenever he's Future summoned, I can return cards on the field, up to the number of Future material monsters used for hEARTH Warrior, and return them to the hand. So both of your monsters and returning to your Extra deck."

Orochi: "They're what?!"

Yura: "Go hEARTH Warrior, send them back with "_Forgotten Arrow!" hEARTH Warrior shoots an arrow at both of Orochi's monsters, regressing them back into cards, which then returns them to the field._ "Now that you have no monsters on your field, hEARTH Warrior's attack points return to normal. This duel is over for you. Attack him directly!"

Orochi: "No, I won't lose to you! I activate **Slithering Bite!** When my opponent attacks me directly, we both will take half the damage equal to your attacking monster! I'll survive, but you'll lose Yura."

Yura: "Proceed with your attack **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**."

Orochi: "Hahah, I've won!"

Yura: "No, you haven't. Once a turn, whenever hEARTH Warrior attacks, any damage I would take whether battle damage or effect damage becomes 0."

Orochi: "No way!"

_hEARTH Warrior shoots an arrow between Orochi's feet, causing the area around him to explode with him falling towards the swamp water._

_Orochi: 1600-0lp_

_Yura wins. The field spell is dispersed as both their SEQV are turned off and the dueling space around them disappears. The crowd cheers that Yura won._

Person in crowd 1: "Wow, I didn't think she'd win."

Person in crowd 2: "Yeah, she really surprised me."

_Yura could hear the conversations of the people in the crowd. They were proud that she was able to defeat someone as skilled as Orochi. As Yura waved to the crowd, in a private room, Yura was being watched over multiple computers by a shadow figure who had 4 golden stars on their uniform. The voice was female._

Female voice: "Yura…Minako." _She presses a key on the keyboard and a video of Yura appears along with Aru when they were heading to the restaurant earlier. The video zooms in on Aru. _"That's definitely it. The mysterious familiar that came from hEARTH, based on what I was told. I just have to capture it along with the card that came with it. hEARTH Warrior of the Past, eh? This may get interesting…"

To be continued in Chapter 7: Intrusion


	7. Chapter 7: Intrusion

Chapter 7: Intrusion

_After the duel Yura ran to Shizuka's side._

Yura: "I did it Shizuka!"

Shizuka: "That's my Yura! Oh and here you go." _She returns Aru to Yura. _"I say this calls for a celebration now that we're both guaranteed into the school."

_A girl walks to them and claps slowly. She wore the same uniform as the other girls at the school. She had four golden stars on her uniform signifying that she as from the Platinum division._

Girl: "Oh, yes. I must say, you put on quite a show Yura."

Yura: "Who are you?"

Girl: "Oh, excuse me. My name is Mika Yoshida. I am in the Platinum division, rank 34."

Yura: "Wow, that's amazing."

Mika: "I just thought I'd congratulate you both girls on making it into the school. There aren't that many girls here so it can get lonely sometimes. But I'm sure you two are just the start we need! Well, ciao!" _She waves them goodbye and walks away._

Shizuka: "She seems nice."

Yura: "Yeah, I hope we get along with her."

_Meanwhile, Mika heads back toward her room in the Platinum division. She walks in her room to be greeted by someone sitting alongside her window._

Mika: "May I help you?"

_The mysterious person's face is hidden but can be seen smiling._

?: "Yes, you can help me...There is a familiar named Aru in this school. I want you to capture it."

Mika: "A familiar? What's that?"

_The person holds out a picture of Aru._

?: "This is a familiar. Her name is Aru. I want you to find her and return her to me."

Mika: "How am I supposed to know where she is?"

_She holds out a second picture. This time, it's a picture of Yura._

?: "You know this girl, right?"

Mika: "Yeah, what about her?"

?: "She has the familiar with her. You will be the one to go and capture her."

Mika: "And if I say no?"

_The person holds out a card._

?: "You wouldn't dare say no to me, would you?"

_Mika's eyes became lifeless and her mind went into a slump._

?: "Now then, I order you to retrieve the familiar named Aru."

Mika: "...Yes..."

_Yura sat on a bench as she waited for Shizuka to come out of their room. Mika had approached her silently._

Yura: "Oh, Mira!"

Mika: "Yura..."

Yura: "I had thought about when you had congratulated us. It really gave me the more confidence I needed."

Mika: "Yura, I need to know something..."

Yura: "Of course, anything."

_Mika leans in on Yura's shoulders._

Mika: "Where...is Aru?"

_A chilling wind leaves them both still for a minute. Yura's eyes had widened and Mika put a smirk on her face._

Yura: "I don't know who you're talking about."

Mika: "Fufu...Don't play dumb. I know about her. Hand her over."

_Yura backs away._

Yura: "Mika...don't..."

Mika: "I said hand her over Yura!"

Yura: "No!"

Mika: "...Fine...We'll duel for her."

Yura: "Duel?"

Mika: "Come on Yura. Let's have at it between us girls."

Yura: "If it'll get you to stop acting like this then fine. You're on!"

_Both girls' SEQV are set. Mika's lifeless eyes change color from sky blue to dark red. The dueling space around the forms into a void of empty, yet colorful space. Mika's duel disk appears in a menacing visible reddish aura._

Mika: "I have a special job to do, Yura. I have to return Aru to where she is needed."

Yura: "I'm sorry Mika. I can't allow you to. At the moment, Aru is important to me so I won't lose her to anyone."

Mika: "We'll see about that."

Both: "Duel!"

_To be continued in Chapter 8: The battle for Aru begins_

_**Sorry for the late release everyone. I have been tired this week and haven't been able to work on this chapter much which explains the lack of words. Next week, I will have this whole duel, the conclusion and the ranking round part of the competition at the school stadium completed as a means of compensation for not being able to 'fulfill' this chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8: The battle for Aru begins

Chapter 8: The battle for Aru begins

_Yura begins her duel with Mika. Mika appeared to be under someone's control as she targets Aru._

Yura: "I'll go first. Whenever I don't have any monsters on my field, I can summon **hEARTH Gatekeeper **(Lv.4/1500atk/2000def). Now I tribute my **hEARTH Gatekeeper** to tribute summon my **hEARTH Shadowmancer **(Lv.5/2200atk/800def). Next, I'll set one card face down and end my turn." (Cards in hand:2)

Mika: "It's my move. I draw. Whenever you have a monster on my field and I don't, I can summon my **Counterweight Arti-choker** (Lv.4/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/1600atk/500def). Next I'll activate Arti-Chocker's special ability. By discarding one card from my hand, I can send a "Counterweight" monster from my deck to mygraveyard. From my hand, I send my **Counterweight Shifter** and from my deck, my **Counterweight Drifter**. Now **Counterweight Drifter**'s effect activates. Whenever it's sent from the deck to the graveyard, I can special summon it. So come to the field, **Counterweight Drifter** (Lv.3/1200atk/500def). I banish from my field, my **Counterweight Drifter**, and from my graveyard, my **Counterweight Shifter** (Lv.2). By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 5 turns, Future Summon! Show yourself, **Counterweight Ringmaster**! (Lv.5/Beast-Warrior/2300atk/500def) Go **Counterweight Ringmaster**, destroy her **hEARTH Shadowmancer**! (2300-2200=100) _Ringmaster forms a ring and hurls it at Yura's Shadowmancer, binding it until it's destroyed._

_Yura: (4000lp-3900lp)_

Mika: "Now **Counterweight Ringmaster**'s special ability activates. Whenever it destroys a monster, my opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points. Your monster had 2200 atack points so you'll be taking 2200 points of damage Yura." _Ringmaster creates another ring and hurls it at Yura, binding her._

_Yura: (3900lp-1700lp)_

Mika: "Yura. I don't want to hurt you further. This wouldn't be troubling if you would just hand over Aru."

Yura: "I'm sorry, Mika...I just can't do that."

Mika: "...Fine. I set 2 cards and end my turn."

Yura: "Mika...How do you know about Aru?"

Mika: "Sorry, but I do not owe you an explanation. My job right now is to capture Aru."

Yura: "Then you'll just have to beat me if you want her! I draw! Since you destroyed my Shadowmancer during your turn, I can draw one more card. Now I activate the spell card **Return of the bounded hEARTH**. This card lets me special summon a "hEARTH" monster from my graveyard that was destroyed during the last turn. So come back, **hEARTH Shadowmancer!** Whenever Shadowmancer is special summoned, I can draw one card." _Yura draws a card._ "Then I have to discard one. I'll send my level 3 **hEARTH Defender**. Now I banished from my field, my level 5 **hEARTH Shadowmancer **and from my graveyard, my **hEARTH Defender**! By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 8 turns, Future summon! Presenting the hero of hEARTH, **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**! (Lv.8/LIGHT/Warrior/2500atk/2000def) I activate hEARTH Warrior's special ability! Whenever it's Future summoned, I can return cards on the field to hand up to the number of Future Material monsters used! I used 2 cards to Future summon it so I can return 2 cards on the field to the hand. I choose both of your facedown cards. Go _Forgotten Arrow_!"

_hEARTH Warrior shoots 2 seperate arrows at Mika's face down cards._

Yura: "And I hope you weren't planning on activating them because when hEARTH Warrior uses his effect to target cards, other cards and effectd can't be activated!"

Mika: ...

_Mika's face down cards return to her hand._

Yura: "Now you have nothing protecting your monster! Go **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**, shoot down her **Counterweight Ringmaster**! (2500-2300=200)

_hEARTH Warrior shoots an arrow at Ringmaster, destroying it._

_Mika: (4000lp-3800lp)_

Yura: "And with that I end my turn."

Mika: "Hmph."_Mika closes her eyes. _"You know Yura, I had considered you a friend at one point. But it seems I don't really need anyone. I'll prove it by crushing you on this turn."

Yura: "Mika..."

Mika: "I draw. I activate **Counterweight Countering.** By paying 2000 life points (3800lp-1800lp), all of your cards are destroyed."

Yura: "They're what?!"

Mika: "You should have given up Aru instead of wasting your time dueling me."

_A black hole swoops Yura's field and destroys all of her cards._

Mika: "Now you have nothing left to protect you. And I still have my **Counterweight Arti-choker ** on the field. I'll use it to wipe out your remaining life points. Go Arti-choker, finish her now."

Yura: "Mika...I'll save you...! I activate **hEARTH Gatekeeper**'s special ability!"

Mika: "What?!"

Yura: "By banishing it, I can negate the attack of one of my opponent's monster's attack!"

_Gatekeeper appears and takes the hit from Arti-choker._

Mika: "Why you..! I set 3 cards and end my turn."

Yura: "I draw! Now I'm activating the **hEARTH Rebirth **spell card!"

Mika: "What does that do?"

Yura: "I discard ALL of my remaining cards from my hand." (Cards sent: 3)

Mika: "Why on Earth would you get rid of all your cards?"

Yura: "To special summon one "hEARTH" monster in my graveyard!"

Mika: "It has to be..."

Yura: "I'm bringing back my **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**!"

Mika: "I knew you'd find a way to bring him back. I activate my facedown, **Counterweight Weights**. With this card, monsters you control cannot attack if their attack points are their original attack points. Your monster's original attack points are 2500 and you have no cards in your hand to change it. I'll find a way to destroy your monster and defeat you."

Yura: "Hey Mika, I'm glad I could make you at least see me as a friend."

Mika: "Hm?"

Yura: "I activate **hEARTH Rebirth**'s other ability. By banishing all the cards I discarded, I can boost the attack of one monster I control by 500 for each card banished."

Mika: "It boosts?!"

Yura: "I banished 3 cards, so hEARTH Warrior gains 1500 attack points!" (2500atk-4000atk)

Mika: "4000 attack points?!"

Yura: "Go **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**, destroy her **Counterweight Arti-choker!** Forgotten Arrow!" _hEARTH Warrior shoots an arrow at arti-choker, destroying it._

Mika: "I...failed..?" (1800lp-0lp)

_Yura wins._

_Mika falls to her knees while Yura goes to her side and comforts her._

Yura: "Are you alright?"

Mika: "Yeah, I will be. I'm sorry...about everything."

Yura: "Mika, tell me. Who told you about Aru?"

Mika: "There was someone in my room who told me that I needed to capture Aru. Then that person held up a card and everything went blank."

_Aru grows out her wings and floats._

Aru: "Do you know what that person looked like?"

Yura: "Ah! What are you doing coming out?!"

Aru: "Don't worry about it. She knows who I am now."

Mika: "So you're Aru? You almost look like Yura when I look at you."

Yura: "Mika. Promise me you won't tell anyone about Aru."

Mika: "Sure. It's the least I could do for you saving me."

_From a distance, Yura sees Shizuka running towards them waving. Yura hurries and stuffs Aru away._

Shizuka: "Hey I'm so sorry I took so long. Now we won't be able to celebrate since the Ranking matches will start soon."

_Mika gets up and starts to walk away._

Yura: "Hey Mika! Why don't you come and watch us duel in the Ranking round?"

Mika: "I'll catch up later. Go ahead without me."

Yura: "Oh okay. Come on Shizuka, let's not be late like last time."

Shizuka: "Yeah!"

_Both girls run towards the dueling stadium where the announcer prepares to make his statement for the Ranking Round._

Announcer: "ALRIGHT! That concludes the Elimination Round! Congratulations to everyone who qualified! Before anything else, Mr Mitsuo has something he wants to say."

Mitsuo: "Hello everyone and congratulations to all duelists who qualified. Unfortunately, due to the lateness of the Elimination Round, we will have to postpone the Ranking Round until tomorrow. We never expected the duels to last as long as they did. So if all of our qualifying students please come forth!"

_All the students that qualified came to the center of the stadium. The crowd cheered and congrulated them._

_The scene slowly transitions out of the stadium..._

Mitsuo: "We are expecting great duels tomorrow from these new Bronze division duelists!"

To be continued in Chapter 9: Ranking Rounds


	9. Chapter 9: Ranking Rounds

Chapter 9: Ranking Rounds

_After defeating Mika, Yura and Shizuka make it back to the school stadium in time for the Ranking Round. But due to the lateness of the Elimination Round, the Ranking Roun was postponed until tomorrow._

_The next day..._

Announcer: "Good afternoon, everybody! Welcome to the 2nd day of our school's hosting event! It seems our participants are all ready and so are we! But first, Mr. Mitsuo would like to, once again, go over the rules of the Ranking Round.

Mitsuo: "Ah, yes. The rules of the Ranking Round are as follows. The goal of this Round is to accumulate as many points as possible. Points are determined on a variety of things. You recieve points for each time you summon a monster. The monster's level determine how many points you get at a time. Each time a spell or trap card is activated, the user gains 3 points. The first person to activate a field spell during the duel gains 5 points. At the end of the duel, the winner recieves 15 points. The loser shall recieve 5 points. In the case of a tie, both duelists shall recieve 10 points. If our participants would direct their attention to the large screen above me. It shows the names of all our students being randomized. In a few seconds, the selections of your opponents will be revealed. After the first pair of duelists have been announced, we will get the match started as soon as possible. Good luck to all duelists."

_The screen suddenly stops randomizing their names. The first matchup: Kenji Rouko vs Yura Minako._

Yura: "Kenji...Rouko?!" _Her eyes widen as she remembers where she heard that name._

[Flashback] Registrar: "Someone named Kenji Rouko just registered online. That makes 10 left, eh?"

Shizuka: "Yura, now that I think about it, he was one of the last ones to claim a spot."

Yura: _Nodding _"You're right."

Announcer: "Well, what do you know? Being one of the most doubtful to make it to this round, it's Yura Minako! Will she be able to surprise everyone as she duels Kenji Rouko?! If everyone else would clear the stadium floor so that we may prepare this great start to this Ranking Round!"

_Everyone else slowly exited the stadium area except Kenji, who seemed to be looking in Yura's direction silently. In spite of every other male that wore the regular light blue uniform, Kenji wore a dark blue jacket over a black shirt along with long blue pants. He also wore a finger-less dark-blue strapped glove on his right hand._

Announcer: "You can already feel the tension coming from both these duelists! I believe that's the signal! Duelists, set your SEQV!"

_Kenji's eyes change color from dark blue to dark green; Yura's from black to light green. A dueling void of empty, but colorful, space appears._

Kenji: "I'd heard you won your first match."

Yura: "Yeah."

Kenji: "Well all I can say at this point, is good luck."

Yura: _Nodding _"Right."

Both: "Let's Duel!"

_Yura: 4000lp_

_Kenji: 4000lp_

Kenji: "I'll let you go first."

Yura: "Alright, I'll start by summoning **hEARTH Engineer** (Lv.4/1900atk/0def). Next I'll activate Engineer's effect. By making it's attack points 0, I can special summon 1 "hEARTH" monster from my hand. I special summon **hEARTH Bounzer **(Lv.2/800atk/1600def). Now I activate **hEARTH Bounzer**'s special ability! By tributing it, I can increase or decrease the level of one of my monsters by up to 3. I'll decrease **hEARTH Engineer**'s level by 1, making it level 3. I banish from my field, my level 3 **hEARTH Engineer** and from my graveyard, my level 2 **hEARTH Bounzer**! By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 5 turns, Future Summon! I summon **hEARTH Caspian **in defense position!" (Lv.5/LIGHT/Warrior/2000atk/2400def) "I set 1 card and end my turn." (Yura: 11 points)

Kenji: "hEARTH Caspian? I didn't see that monster during your last duel. That's fine, I draw! I activate the field spell, **Darkwind Skypalace**!" _ The dueling space around them transforms into what looked like a large, circular palace that was floating in the sky. Yura felt unbalanced as the wind picked up. _"Once a turn while this field is in play, whenever I summon a DARK-type monster, I can send a DARK monster to the graveyard. If you have a monster on your field and I don't, I can special summon **Darkstar Gryphon**!" (Lv.6/DARK/Winged-Beast/2350atk/1150def) _A swiling vortex shoots out lightning as __**Darkstar Gryphon**__ slowly makes its appearance. _"Now **Darkwind Skypalace**'s effect activates!" _The field slightly glows noticeably._

Yura: "What is this?"

Kenji: "I send my **Darkstar Hydra** (Lv.2/Winged-Beast/500atk/300def) to the graveyard. Now from my field, I banish my level 6 **Darkstar Gryphon** and from my graveyard, my level 2 **Darkstar Hydra**! By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 8 turns, Future summon! Come forth, **Darkstar Chimera! **(Lv.8/DARK/Winged-Beast/2800atk/2300def) Now **Chimera**'s special ability activates! Once a turn, I can special summon 1 "Darkstar" monster from my deck. I summon the tuner monster..."

Yura: "Tuner monster?!"

Kenji "...**Darkstar Chameleon**. (Lv.1/Beast/Tuner/100atk/100def) Next I activate the spell card, **Darkstar Tuning**. This card allows my to use monsters on my field and in my hand to Synchro summon."

Yura: "Synchro...Summon"

Kenji: "I tune my level 1 **Darkstar Chameleon **and from my hand, my level 5 **Darkstar Lizard!**" _**Darkstar Chameleon**__'s shape becomes a large green ring. The ring passes through __**Darkstar Lizard**__. A beam shoots through the ring and __**Darkstar Lizard**__. _"SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

Announcer: "There it is! Synchro summoning!"

Kenji: "Come, Level 6, **Darkstar Cosmos"** (Lv.6/DARK/2600atk/1400def)

Yura: _In emphazing awe _"He...summoned two different kinds of monsters? A Future monster...and a...Synchro monster. Just...how strong is he..?"

_To be continued in Chapter 10: Kenji's reign of destruction_


	10. Chapter 10: Kenji's reign of destruction

Chapter 10: Kenji's reign of destruction

_Kenji was able to perform two different kinds of summon: Future and Synchro summoning. Now Yura finds herself in a tough bind._

Kenji: "I activate **Darkstar Cosmos**'s special ability! By lowering its attack points by 1000, it can destroy a monster on your field (2600atk-1600atk)! Go _Darkstar Charge_!

_Rays of black lightning surround Yura's __**hEARTH Caspian **__and destroys it._

Yura: "Oh no..!"

Kenji: "Now you have no monsters on your field! Go **Darkstar Cosmos**, attack her directly!"

_Yura: 4000lp-2400lp_

Kenji: "Now go **Darkstar Chimera** (2800atk), finish her."

Yura: "Wait...I lost already..?"

_Yura: 2400lp-0lp_

_Kenji wins._

Announcer: "And that's it! The match is over! Kenji Rouko has defeated Yura Minako!"

Shizuka: "Yura lost?"

_Yura smiles, picking herself up._

Yura: "Ah, oh well. This is a good start!"

Kenji: "Hmph." _He turns around and heads towards the exit._

Yura: "Hey wait!"

Kenji: "What is it?"

Yura: "That was a great duel! We should do it again and I'll win next time!"

Kenji: "...We'll see..." _He exits the stadium. Yura leaves also with a smile on her face. Shizuka meets her at the entrance._

Shizuka: "Hey are you okay?"

Yura: "I'm fine. This is great!"

Shizuka: "Yeah but how is that great? You lost..."

Yura: "If I'm gonna prove myself to everyone, I have to start at the lowest point and beat everyone that thinks otherwise right?"

Shizuka: "Haha, you really are weird Yura."

Announcer: "The final score of the match between Kenji and Yura. Kenji wins the duel with 44 points! That means he's in fifth place currently. Yura finishes with 16 points which means she's in 76th."

Yura: "It doesn't matter what place I fall into, I'll show them all that girls are just as capable."

_Later it was Shizuka's turn._

Announcer: "Next is the 58th match, Shizuka Yanagi vs Nasai Arata! Let's go ahead and get this match started! Duelists, if you would."

Shizuka &amp; Nasai: "Let's duel!

_Both: 4000lp_

Nasai: "I'll go first. I summon **Satellarknight Deneb** (LIGHT/Warrior/Lv.4/1500atk/1000def). I activate **Satellarknight**'s effect. Whenever it's summoned, I can add 1 "Satellarknight" monster from my deck to my hand. I add **Satellarknight Vega **to my hand. I set 2 cards and end my turn. (Cards: 3) (Points: 4)

Shizuka: "I draw! I'll start by summoning **Prominent Soldier **(Lv.4/1900atk). Go **Prominent Soldier**, attack her **Satellarknight Deneb**!"

_Nasai: 4000lp-3600lp_

Shizuka: "I set 3 cards and end my turn."

Nasai: "Alright, I draw! First I'll activate the continous trap card, **Celestial Aura**! Once a turn, I can special summon a "Satellarknight" monster from my hand."

Shizuka: "A trap that lets you special summon..."

Nasai: "I special summon **Satellarknight Vega **(Lv.4/1200atk/1600def). I activate Vega's effect. She allows me to special summon a "Satellarknight" monster from my hand. I special summon **Satellarknight Altair** (Lv.4/1700atk/1300def)! Now I activate Altair's special ability! Whenever it's summoned, I can special summon a "Satellarknight" monster from my graveyard! So now I special summon** Satellarknight Deneb**! And you remember Deneb's effect right? It lets me add a "Satellarknight" monster from my deck to my hand. I add **Satellarknight Altair**."

Shizuka: "Is this what they call 'Looping'?"

Nasai: "I overlay my level four Satellarknight Vega, Altair, and Deneb!"

Shizuka: "All 3?!"

Nasai: "With these 3 monsters, I build the overlay network! XYZ Summon! The stars in the sky shall give a new birth to a new kind of star. Appear, **Satellarknight Delteros **(Rnk.4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500atk/2100def)!" _Stars clustered together making an entrance for Delteros. The crowd is amazed at the beauty of stars as they cheered. _"I activate Delteros's special ability! Once per turn, by using an overlay unit, I can destroy one card on the field!"

Shizuka: "Destroy..?"

Nasai: "That's right! Destroy her **Prominent Soldier**!" _Delteros flies towards Prominent Soldier and slashes it, destroying it. _"Sorry but it's only gonna get even worse. Because not I activate the equip spell card **Satellarknight Factor**! With this, it boosts my Delteros's attack by 500! (2500atk-3000atk) Also it becomes unaffected by all other cards! So other spells and traps won't work on him."

Shizuka: "This is bad..!"

Nasai: "Now go **Satellarknight Delteros**! Attack her directly!"

Shizuka: "Aaahhh!" (4000lp-1000lp)

Nasai: "And with that, I end my turn."

_Shizuka shakes off the damage she took. She draws a card._

Nasai: "Before you continue, let me tell you something to think about."

Shizuka: "Hm?"

Nasai: "You see, Delteros has another special ability. If he's destroyed by any means, I can special summon a "Satellarknight" monster from my deck or graveyard."_ He reveals __**Satellarknight Alsahm**__ that's in his hand. _"I have another copy of this card in my deck. If this card is summoned, you take 1000 points of damage."

Shizuka: "What?!"

Nasai: "That's right. So even if you destroy my Delteros, you'll lose. What will you do?"

Shizuka: "[He's right...What will I do? His Delteros is immune to any other spells or traps, so I have to destroy it by battle.]"

Yura: "Shizuka!"

_Shizuka listens to Yura._

Yura: "Don't give into his words! I know you can pull through and win this!"

Shizuka: "Yura has a point. I might not be able to win this, but I have to at least try..."

Nasai: "Well? Will you continue?"

Shizuka: "I summon **Prominent Jester** (Lv.2/500atk/1000def)! I banish from my field, my level 2 **Prominent Jester**, and from my graveyard, my level 4 **Prominent Soldier**! By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 6 turns, Future Summon! I'm counting on you, **Prominent Esper** (Lv.6/2700atk/2000def)!

Nasai: "While I applaud you were able to Future summon, your monster only has 2700 attack points. It's not strong enough to take down my monster."

Shizuka: "Yeah until I activate it's effect!"

Nasai: "What's that?"

Shizuka: "**Prominent Esper**'s attack points increase by 100 times it's level."

Nasai: "So that means it has 3300 attack points?"

Shizuka: "No. I now activate the spell card **One final attack**. I can double the amount of attack points of one monster I control. But if I do...My life points hit 0 at the end of the turn. But for now, Esper's attack is now 6600!"

Nasai: "6600-3000 would equal 3600. Wait a minute, that's how many life points I have! No..! If I knew it'd be enough to finish me, I would have activated my **Celestial Factor** trap to tribute my Delteros and negate the spell card. Then Delteros's effect could've activate to let me summon Alsahm and win...How could I have let that happen?!"

Shizuka: "This is the end! Go **Prominent Esper**, destroy his **Satellarknight Delteros**!"

Nasai: "Ah...AAAAHHHH!" (3600lp-0lp)

_Shizuka Yanagi wins._

Nasai: "I can't believe it...How could I have been so stupid..!"

_Points: Shizuka: 30/Nasai: 31_

Announcer: "Despite winning, Shizuka Yanagi was unable to use a lot of spells or traps. Neither was she able to summon as much as Nasai did. Because of that, Shizuka's current rank is 51st while Nasai is ranked 49th. Nonetheless, a great duel between these two! We will continue the Ranking Round as scheduled..."

_Shizuka meets with Yura at the stadium entrance._

Yura: "That was great! I'm so proud of you!"

Shizuka: "Thanks. But YOU still have work to do. So since we're both finished, how about a quick duel outside?"

Yura: "Heheh, you're on!"

_They both happily run out of the stadium..._

_To be continued in Chapter 11: The story of hEARTH_


	11. Chapter 11: The story of hEARTH

Chapter 11: The story of hEARTH

_In an alternate universe, stood a red planet. hEARTH. The place Aru had came from. In the planet, its citizens gathered outside a palace, demanding a reason as to why one of their own has left the planet. The city was in a state of panic. A man shrouded in a robe appears from the top of the palace._

Man: "If everyone would calm down, I will explain everything."

Citizen 1: "Explain to us now! Why did our princess leave?!"

Citizen 2: "Our princess Aru should be here, keeping our world in check!"

_The crowd roars in agreement._

Man: "We have sent two representatives to retrieve the princess. Until then, I am taking over her position as ruler of this world."

Citizen 3: "We don't want another ruler! We want princess Aru back! Bring her back! Bring her back!"

_The crowd joins in on the chant. The shrouded man feels there is nothing left he can say and heads down a flight of stairs into a lighted room where a book laid on the opposite side. In the book, Aru was shown with her parents who were the previous king and queen of hEARTH. Aru inherited the throne but for some reason, left the planet of hEARTH._

Man: "Princess. What is the meaning of you leaving your people?" _He turns a page to discover another picture. The picture depicted Aru as the queen of hEARTH sitting next to a blurred person. _"Is it possible that...you're looking for this person? But who?"

_Back on Earth, it's nighttime. The Ranking Round was finished and everyone headed home. In their dorm room, Yura and Shizuka sleep on their beds. Aru sat by the window, staring outside._

Aru: "What am I here for? Maybe it was a bad idea to come here after all. I should head back home..."

Yura: "Why would you want to head back home?"

Aru: "I don't know. I feel as though I'm needed there."

Yura: "Hey. If you really think you need to go home, I'll help you get there."

Aru: "Thanks but I'd rather stay awhile."

Yura: "Stay as long as you like. Good night."

_The next morning..._

Intercom: "Good morning, students. This is your chairman, Mr. Mitsuo. As I had explained before, bronze students can duel each other to move up in the rankings of your division. If you're ranked 1 to 10, you'll be able to duel anyone within the next division that's not ranked 1-10 and so on. Until then, you all have your classes. Have a great day."

Yura: "Hehe, I'm gonna duel everyone today!"

Shizuka: "Calm down, we have class first."

Yura: "Fine. Let me just grab my..."

_Yura looks around for Aru but can't find her. She searches in her bag for her._

Yura: "Aru...?"

Shizuka: "Yura? Is everything okay?"

Yura: "I'm fine. Go to class without me. I'll catch up in a minute."

Shizuka: "Um..Okay."

_Shizuka exits the room._

Yura: "Aru? Aru!" _She looks at the window to see it slightly opened. _"Don't tell me she..."_ Yura ran out the door and out of the school and headed downtown. She looked all around the buildings in search of a flying object. _"Where did you go..?" _A shock went through her and all of a sudden, she knew where Aru was._

_Unconscious, Aru wakes up to find herself outside the city and in the arms of one of the representatives from hEARTH._

Representative: "Ah, princess!"

Aru: "Princess? Me?"

Representative: "Of course! I came to take you home, princess."

Aru: "Who are you?"

Representative: "You've forgotten me already? I'm Inaho, your maid."

Aru: "Inaho?"

Yura: "ARU!"

_Aru and Inaho look to see Yura running towards them._

Aru: "Yu..ra?"

Inaho: "Stay away from us human!"

Yura: "Who are you and what're you doing with Aru?"

Inaho: "I will not reveal myself to a human. Let's go princess."

Yura: "[Princess?]"

_Inaho carries Aru and walks away._

Yura: "Aru! Are you okay with this?!"

_Inaho whispers in Aru's ear._

Inaho: "Princess, please tell her that it's okay."

_The life in Aru's eyes disappeared._

Aru: "Yura. I don't want you interfere with me any longer."

Yura: "Aru..."

_A black vehicle appears on the horizon coming towards Yura and stops near them. Stepping out of the vehicle was a girl that wore the school uniform with 4 golden stars. She confronted Yura, Aru, and Inaho._

?: "There's more than 1 familiar?"

Yura: "That uniform...Who are you?"

?: "Yura Minako...Please, call me Kira. Gold division, ranked 8th."

Yura: "Ranked 8th?!"

Kira: "Yura, you have something I want." _She points to Aru. _"I want that familiar over there."

Yura: "You know about Aru?"

Kira: "I've been watching you for a while. I'm on a mission to capture that familiar. I cannot disclose any further information."

_Yura runs towards Aru and Inaho and grabs them._

Yura: "Sorry, but I can't allow you to take her. Neither can I let this other familiar take Aru. I'm going to take them back with me."

_3 other men emerge from the vehicle and surround Yura._

Kira: "It seems I need that other familiar too. I cannot allow you to leave with them."

Inaho: "Let me go, human! I have to take my princess back home!

Yura: "You're coming with me. And I refuse to anyone take Aru."

_The surrounding men get closer._

Kira: "No. That's enough gentlemen." _The guards stop. _"Since you're refusing, how about we duel for them. If I win, you'll hand over both familiars and never interfere with me."

Yura: "And if I win?"

Kira: "Then we shall leave you alone."

Yura: "That's fine with me. I won't lose!"

Kira: "That's more like it." _Kira's eyes change color from blue to red. SEQV has been set between Yura and Kira._

Yura &amp; Kira: "Let's duel!"

_To be continued in Chapter 12: The rivalry ensued! Yura vs Kira_


	12. Chapter 12: The rivalry ensued!

Chapter 12: The rivalry ensued! Yura vs Kira!

_A girl in the same school as Yura has appeared and wants both Aru and Inaho. Yura refuses and agrees to duel Kira for both the familiars._

Kira: "I'll go first. If I have no monsters on my field, I can summon **Particle Pathfinder** (Lv.4/LIGHT/2000atk/200def). Next, I activate **Particle Rising**. With this spell, by discarding 1 monster, I can change the level of one "Particle" monster on my field to a level between 1-8. I send my **Particle Double-Head **(Lv.2) to the graveyard to change my **Particle Pathfinder**'s level from 4 to level 6. I banish, from my field, my level 6 **Particle Pathfinder** and from my graveyard, my level 2 **Particle Double-Head**. By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 8 turns, Future summon! Glistening fragments of light shall shine upon a new beginning. Become the next era this world will dawn into! Appear, **Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon**!" (Lv.8/Dragon/LIGHT/3000atk/2500def) "I set two cards and end my turn." (Cards: 0)

Yura: "Universe-Eyes..."

Aru: "...Particle Dragon..."

Kira: "Well? Will you draw a card or have I drawn the fear out of you?"

_Yura smiles and laughs._

Kira: "What's funny?"

Yura: "Ahah...Sorry but this duel just got 10 times better!"

Kira: "Really?"

Yura: "Yeah! As long as I stay true to myself, I'll reach much higher than anyone else. I'm definitely gonna reach for the stars!"

Kira: "Reach for the stars? Well first, you should find a way to get past my particle dragon first."

Yura: "Easy! I draw!"

Aru: "Listen Yura, you have to understand that **hEARTH Warrior of the Past **isn't strong enough to beat her particle dragon."

Inaho: "**hEARTH Warrior of the Past**?"

Yura: "I know that Aru. But you've forgotten hEARTH Warrior's effect. I can return up to 2 cards on the field to the hand."

Aru: "If you feel that's your best option, go for it Yura!"

Yura: "Right. I summon **hEARTH Sun Magician** (Lv.3/Spellcaster/800atk/1400def). Then while I have Sun Magician on my field, I can summon my **hEARTH Moon Magician** (Lv.3/Spellcaster/1400atk/800def)."

Kira: "2 level 3 monsters..."

Yura: "Aru. Who said I needed to use hEARTH Warrior? Before I ran away from my old home, I swiped this card from my dad's desk. I never used it before until now."

Aru: "So this was your plan?"

Yura: "Yeah. I overlay my level 3 **hEARTH Sun Magician **and **hEARTH Moon Magician**! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! I Xyz summon the rank 3 **Magician of black stars!**"(Rnk.3/DARK/Spellcaster/2200atk/2200def)

Kira: "You're full of suprises Yura. I'd been watching you duel in the stadium and you never showed any signs of having an Xyz monster. Will you Synchro or Fusion summon next? Or is it possible that you can...Pendulum summon as well?"

Yura: "No. This is the only monster I have in my extra deck that's not a Future monster."

Kira: "Well let's see what your Xyz monster can do."

Yura: "I activate **Magician of black stars**' effect. By using 1 overlay unit, all monsters my opponent controls loses 100 attack points times their levels! Since your Universe-Eyes is a level 8 monster, it loses 800 attack points."

Kira: "I'm afraid not Yura. I activate my continuous trap card, **Particle Dragon's Roar**. While I have a "Universe-Eyes" Future monster on my field, all special summoned monsters that aren't Future monsters have their effects negated."

Yura: "Well so much for my Xyz monster. I set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

Kira: "I draw. Now I activate Particle Dragon's special ability. Once per turn, I can choose 1 monster my opponent controls. My Particle Dragon will gain half its attack points."

Yura: "The only monster I have is...my Xyz monster!"

Kira: "That's right. So my Particle Dragon gains 1100 attack points until your next End Phase." (3000atk-4100atk) "Go **Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon**, attack her **Magician of black stars**. Particle burst of demolition." _Particle Dragon blasts Yura's Xyz monster with a clear-colored beam of large particles._

Yura: "Augh!" (4000LP - 2100LP) "I activate **Magician of black stars**' other special ability! Once per turn, it can't be destroyed by battle!"

Kira: "Did you forget about my **Particle Dragon's Roar **trap card? All special summoned non-Future monsters have their special abilities negated. So your monster IS destroyed."

Yura: "Oh, no!"

Kira: "I set 1 card face down and end my turn."

Aru: "This is a tough match for you Yura."

Yura: "Yeah. So far everything I've done has been a wasted effort. What's worse, her Particle dragon has 4100 attack points."

Kira: "What happened to that confidence you had earlier? I thought you were one who'd "Reach for the stars". Was all that a lie?"

Yura: "No! My dad, he... He told me that if I gave it my all, I could do anything! He encouraged me to reach for the stars! To be greater than what people think about you! ...Or at least that's how I remember him to be..."

Kira: "And you repay all of that wisdom he gave you by stealing one of his cards?"

Yura: "No, I-"

Kira: " 'To be greater than what people think about you.' I used to believe in things like reaching for the stars too. Something changed after I came across my Particle Dragon. It felt that I was the one who should wield the power this card has. And I felt that my problems could be dealt with. To be honest with you Yura, I didn't even know who my family was the day I found that card. For you and me, it seemed we both ran away from our homes. We both had a troubled past and the only way to ease that pain was through dueling. I joined this school and became stronger, but my pain still haunts me even to this day. It's the pain of not knowing anything about my family, or about myself that finally led me to become a secret servant. The familiars that are with you... Are coming with me."

_To be continued in Chapter 13: A servant shrouded in darkness_


	13. Chapter 13: A servant in darkness

Chapter 13: A servant shrouded in darkness

_The duel between Yura and Kira continues as Kira immediately summons her ace, Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon as it easily defeated Yura's only Xyz monster. Can Yura combat the powerful dragon?_

Kira: "Before we continue, I want you to know something. Despite losing my memories, I do recall having a sister. Though I don't know who she is, I will find her one day."

Yura: "How do you know that you have a sister if your memories are gone?"

Kira: "I can't explain it myself. I had a feeling that I just have one. I'll find her no matter what. It's your turn."

_Yura draws. (Cards: 4)_

Yura: "From my hand I activate the spell card **hEARTH Prophecy**.With this spell, I can discard any amount of cards from my hand." _Yura sends 1 spell card and 1 monster. _"Now I can choose monsters from my deck up to the number of cards I discarded and choose whether to add them to my hand or send them to the graveyard. I choose to add my level 3 **hEARTH Defender** to my hand and send my level 5 **hEARTH Biochemist** to the graveyard. Next I summon **hEARTH Defender** (Lv.3/200atk/2000def). I banish from my field, my level 3 **hEARTH Defender** and from my graveyard, my level 5 **hEARTH Biochemist**. By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 8 turns, Future Summon! I summon the hero of hEARTH, **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**!" (Lv.8/2500atk)

Kira: "So that's your ace monster I presume. It's attack points are lower than my Particle Dragon."

Yura: "I activate hEARTH Warrior's special ability! When it's Future Summoned, I can return cards on the field to the hand up to the number of monster I used to summon it! I'll return your** Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon **and that face-down card on your field!"

Kira: "I won't let you. I activate my trap card, **Particle Dragon's Wing Slash**! Whenever a Future monster that's not a "Universe" or "Particle" monster activates its effect, that effect is negated and that monster gets destroyed! And if it's destroyed, you take damage equal to that destroyed monster's attack points. You only have 2100 life points. Your monster has 2500 attack points. Allow yourself to be destroyed by your own monster."

Yura: "I won't lose like this! I activate a spell card from my graveyard! **hEARTH Warrior's Armor**!"

Kira: "What?! A spell card from your graveyard?!"

Yura: "That's right! I can banish this card when a Future monster I control would be destroyed by a card effect! It negates the destruction of one of my opponent's cards!"

Kira: "You..!"

Yura: "And with that, hEARTH Warrior's effect continues! Since you already used your face-down card, it goes to the graveyard. So now it's just your Particle Dragon that gets sent back to the hand."

_**Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon**__ reverts to a card and returns to Kira's hand._

Yura: "Now you have no cards on your field! Go **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**, attack her directly!"

_hEARTH Warrior shoots an arrow at Kira._

(Kira:4000lp - 1500lp)

Aru: "You did it Yura!"

Inaho: "hEARTH Warrior...Haven't I heard of that..?"

Kira: "I am impressed Yura. I guess in desperate situations, you're somehow able to pull through."

Yura: "I'll set 1 card and end my turn." (Cards in hand: 0)

Kira: "That's the last time I will take damage from you. I draw." (Cards: 2) "I activate **Rampage of the particles**. If I have a "Particle" monster in my hand, all of my opponent's spell and trap card on their field is destroyed." _A twister erupts from Kira's card and destroys Yura's 2 face-down cards._ "Not only that, but I draw cards equal to the amount of cards destroyed."_ Kira daws 2 cards._

Yura: "She really knows what she's doing. So this is the Gold division."

Kira: "From my hand, I activate the spell card **At one with the dragon**. Since I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon 1 "Universe" or "Particle" monster from my hand. But its attack points and level are cut in half. So once again, appear **Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon!** (Lv.4/1500atk) I activate Particle Dragon's effect. Once a turn, I can choose a monster my opponent controls. My Particle Dragon will then gain half the attack points of that monster. I choose your hEARTH Warrior. Go _**Particle Discharge**_!" _Ray's of lighting engulf hEARTH Warrior._ "My Particle Dragon will gain 1250 attack points for a total of 2750 attack points, enough to defeat your monster. Go** Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon**, destroy her hEARTH Warrior with _**Particle Stream of Demolition**_!"

Yura: _Shielding the force of the impact_ (2100lp - 1850lp)

Kira: "Yura. I guarantee you will not come out of this duel with a win. I set one card and end my turn." (Cards: 0)

Yura: "We'll see about that. I draw!" _Looking at her card._ "I set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

Kira: "You lose. I draw! And I drew a monster. I summon **Particle Striker **(Lv.4/1500atk/1500def). Go **Particle Striker** and attack her directly."

Yura: (1850lp - 350lp)

Kira: "**Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon**, finish her!"

Yura: "I activate...the **Beyond hEARTH** trap card. It negates the attack of one of your monsters."

Kira: "I won't let you block my Particle Dragon's attack. I activate the counter trap, **Universe Pierced**. With this card, while I have a "Universe" monster, I can negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it. That was your last hope Yura. You have no cards on your field nor your hand. Finish her with _**Particle Stream of Demolition**_!"

Yura: "You said it yourself."

Kira: "Huh?"

Yura: "In desperate situations, I do pull through."

Kira: "What do you mean?"

_Yura smiles._

_To be continued in Chapter 14: The two familiars_


	14. Chapter 14: The two familiars

Chapter 14: The two familiars

_Kira has backed Yura into a corner she cannot escape. But why is Yura smiling?_

Yura: "I activate the second effect of **Beyond hEARTH**! When it's destroyed by my opponent's card, it destroys the monster on the field with the lowest attack and deals damage to both players equal to its attack points!"

Kira: "It does what?!"

Yura: "Your **Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon** has 1500 attack points so we both will take 1500 points of damage! If I recall, you only have 1500 life points left."

Kira: "Yeah but you'll lose this duel as well!"

Yura: "That's right. The final result of this duel is..."

_**Beyond hEARTH **__creates a blinding light that implodes on __**Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon**__ which destroys it._

Yura: "...a draw."

_The destruction causes both girls to land on their backs_

_Yura:(350lp - 0lp)_

_Kira:(1500lp - 0lp)_

_The duel has ended. The result is a draw._

Kira: "I failed my mission. I...lost."

Yura: "Don't feel bad. We both lost."

_The three guards move in on Yura._

Kira: "I told you three to stop didn't I?" _She gets up._ "We're leaving. Yura, it's a long walk back to the school. Get in with me and I will give you a ride there."

Yura: _Getting up with Aru and Inaho _"Uh, right."

_The pair arrives at the Bronze division of the school._

Kira: "Don't let me catch you outside school grounds again. I won't report you this time but next time..." _The vehicle drives away._

Yura: _Sigh_ "Alright you two, talk. Aru who is she?"

Aru: "Well she told me her name's Inaho."

Inaho: "Milady! You would give my name away to a human?!"

Yura: "Alright Inaho. Tell me what you want with Aru."

Inaho: "Princess Aru doesn't belong here on this planet."

Yura: "Princess?"

?: "My, my. Who have we here?"

Yura: "Hm? Ah, chairman Mitsuo!"

Mitsuo: "You're Yura Minako. What are you doing out here? Class has started already. Get there now."

Yura: "Y-yes sir!" _Yura runs off towards the school._

Mitsuo: _Through small headphones _"...Is that the girl? The one with the familiar you were asking for?"

? (male voice): "Yes. But it seems she has 2 familiars now. You must capture both of them and bring them to me."

Mitsuo: "Don't worry, I've asked some of the best Gold division students to retrieve them. They agreed without question just like you said." _Mitsuo pulls out a card from his suit._ "This card you gave me helps control their minds, as if they were my puppets. For some reason though, one of the Gold division students resisted the power of this card. But luckily, she agreed to help us capture them. I may need a backup card."

?: "...Understood. No matter what, you must return those 2 familiars to me."

Mitsuo: "No problem. There's no way a Bronze student can defeat Gold division students."

_Grand Dueling School Tournament Arc complete. To be continued in the next Arc: "Pre-Grand Dueling School War Arc" (Next: Chapter 15: The computer psycho)_


	15. Chapter 15: The computer psycho

[Pre-Grand Dueling School War Arc]

Chapter 15: The computer psycho

_During class, the lights flicker on and off. Yura didn't seem to care. In fact, she was asleep. Shizuka, who sat behind her, woke her up._

Shizuka: "Yura, wake up."

Yura: "Uhn? What is it Shizuka?"

_The lights switch off completely._

Yura: "What's going on?"

Teacher: "Calm down class! I'm sure there's an explanation for this."

Student 1: "Is there a power outage Mr. Yusagi?"

Mr. Yusagi: "There shouldn't be this kind of problem in the school, even if this is the Bronze division. We never had this kind of problem before."

Intercom (Mitsuo): "Attention Bronze students. For the first time within any division, we are experiencing difficulties with the lighting system. We have a backup generator in use, but it seems that is not resolving the issue. Because of that, we have suspicions that someone somewhere is hacking the computer system through the school. Should anyone find the culprit, you are asked to report him or her. Until then, classes are dismissed as of today."

Yura: "Hehe!" _Yura stands on top of her desk._ "How about it Shizuka? Let's find out who's behind what's going on in this school!"

Shizuka: "Eh, sounds boring."

Yura: "Eh?!"

Shizuka: "Since you're into this, you go ahead. I'll to our room."

Yura: "Hm, fine. But you're gonna miss out on the fun!" _Yura storms out of the room and down the dark hall. _"Now if I were to hack and take control of the school's electrical systems, where would I be? The...library! There are computers there." _Yura finds the library and looks through the window to find nothing inside. At that time, all the other students exited their classrooms and headed to their rooms, leaving Yura on her own._

_In a distance, Yura can hear electrical wiring._

Yura: "There you are!" _Yura bursts open the door to find blue light and a chair in the center that was turned around. All of a sudden, cords rise up and restrain Yura. _"What the?!"

?: "You shouldn't have come in here, Yura."

Yura: "And who're you?"

?: "Me?" _The chair turns around. _"I'm Hikaru Aoi. I see you easily found my hiding spot. Working with these computers do emit the only visible light in the Bronze division of the school. What're ya gonna do?" _Hikaru wore the same attire as all the normal male Bronze students, except he also wore a lab coat. His brown eyes matched his hair, which was laid back with a light brown strand of hair that went over his face._

Yura: "So you're the one behind all this!"

Hikaru: "Of course! Take a look around you Yura. This school is filled with advanced equipment. I MUST have it! It's not easy to get the kind of hardware this school has!"

Yura: "You're insane!"

Hikaru: "I know. But who's gonna stop me. All I have to do is get rid of you of course and i'll be free to take this equipment! No one will suspect me while I control the security cameras!"

Yura: "I'll report you myself!"

Hikaru: "No, you won't. Because Yura, it seems you're gonna be the biggest threat out of anyone."_ He presses a key on one of his keyboards. The cords that restrained Yura release themselves._ "I shall duel you and get rid of you for good."

Yura: "That's fine with me. I'll protect this school!"

Hikaru: "Yes it seems you'll give me a good duel considering you have no where else to live. I know everything about every student in this Division, including their decks. You use a 'hEARTH' deck and I've seen your monsters. So..." _His eyes turn color from brown to dark purple. A dueling space between Yura and Hikaru is created. Hikaru's dark-purple aura duel disk appears. _"..Shall we get started?"

_To be continued in Chapter 16: Scientific Calculations_


	16. Chapter 16: Scientific Calculations

Chapter 16: Scientific Calculations

Yura and Hikaru: "Let's duel!"

_Both: 4000lp_

Hikaru: "I'll start things off. I summon **The Calculator 2.0 **(Lv.3/Thunder/LIGHT/?atk/0def) in attack position! While **The Calculator 2.0** is on the field, it gains attack points equal to the levels of all monsters x400! (?atk-1200atk) Now I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

Yura: "My turn! I draw!" (Cards: 6)

Hikaru: "Let me stop you there for a minute. I activate the continuous trap card, **99 Percent**! When my opponent draws a card during their draw phase and that drawn card is a monster, they have to special summon it in attack position! So what was the card you drew?"

_Yura reveals her __**hEARTH Blaster **__(lv.6/2200atk/1200def)_

Yura: "I special summon my **hEARTH Blaster**."

Hikaru: "Now my monster will gain more attack points because of your monster's level! So now its attack points is up to 3600!"

Yura: "Oh geez, that's a lot!"

Hikaru: "It's only gonna get worse the more you bring out monsters Yura!"

Yura: "We'll see. Since I have a "hEARTH" monster on my field, I can activate the **hEARTH Chariot** spell card! With this, I can draw 2 cards and then tribute one of my "hEARTH" monsters. So your monster's attack points return to 1200. Now while you control a monster and I don't, I can activate **Captivating hEARTH**! With this spell card, I can special summon 1 "hEARTH" Future monster from my Extra deck. It's treated as being Future summoned as well! So I Future summon **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**! (Lv.8/2500atk/2000def) The only downside of **Captivating hEARTH** is that I will take damage equal to half my Future monster's attack points plus it returns to the Extra deck during the End Phase of this turn."

Hikaru: "That's pretty impressive."

Yura: "Get ready to be more impressed because now I equip **hEARTH Gear** to hEARTH Warrior! It boosts his attack points by 1000 and lowers his defense points by 1000!" (2500 - 3500atk) "That's not all because now I'm equipping it with another spell! **hEARTH Warrior's Justice Bow**! Now hEARTH Warrior gains 1000 more attack points. (3500atk - 4500atk) My monster's level is 8. Your Calculator has a level of 3. 11 times 400 means your monster now has 4400 attack points! Go **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**, destroy **The Calculator 2.0**!"

Hikaru: "Urgh!" (4000 - 3900lp)

Yura: "I'll finish my turn by setting 1 card. So now my hEARTH Warrior goes back to my Extra deck and the equip spells are sent to the graveyard. Plus..." (4000lp - 2750lp)

Hikaru: "Well I'll congratulate you on beating my powerful monster, but you used up a lot of cards just to get rid of 1 of my monsters. You're never gonna win like that. I draw!" _The drawn card was __**Polymerization**__. _"I think I'll end you this turn. I activate **Polymerization**!"

Yura: "That's a spell card that's used for fusion summoning..."

Hikaru: "That's right! From my hand I fuse **The Calculator **and **The Calibrator**! Witness your eyes upon the new evolution of calculating! Appear, **TI-82**!" (Lv.6/LIGHT/Thunder/1500atk/1500def)

_A gigantic calculator appears and grows out eyes, hands, and feet._

Yura: "That thing...is huge!"

Hikaru: "**TI-82 **gains attack points equal to the amount of cards on the field x 200! Plus it gains attack points equal to the amount of cards in oth players' hands x 100! And then it gains attack points for every card in both players graveyards x 100! All of this attack for total of 3300 attack points!"

Yura: "3300 attack points. That enough to finish me."

Hikaru: "And I plan to finish you for good! Go **TI-82**, finish her with "_Miscalculated Discharge"!_ _Rays of lightning emit from TI-82 and surge towards Yura._

_To be continued in Chapter 17: Syntax Error_


	17. Chapter 17: Syntax Error

Chapter 17: Syntax Error

_Hikaru Fusion summons __**TI-82**__ and directly attack Yura._

Yura: "I activate my facedown, **hEARTH's Charity**! I can only activate this trap card when my opponent declares a direct attack! It cuts the damage I take in half!" (2750lp - 1100lp) "Then I can special summon one "hEARTH" monster from my deck with attack points equal to or less than the damage I took. I had taken 1650 points of damage. I special summon **hEARTH Sun Magician**!" (Lv.3/Spellcaster/800atk/1400def)

Hikaru: "So you managed to escape defeat. Big deal, I can still crush you during my next turn. **TI-82** gains 100 attack points. (3400atk) And I end my turn with that."

Yura: "My turn, draw!" _'[Found it!]' _"While I have a **hEARTH Sun Magician **on my field, I can special summon **hEARTH Moon Magician** (Lv.3/1400atk/800def). I overlay my level 3 **hEARTH Sun Magician **and **hEARTH Moon Magician**! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network. XYZ Summon! Come, Rank 3, **Magician of black stars**!" (Rnk.3/2200atk/2200def)

Hikaru: "Very impressive Yura. But your monster isn't strong enough to beat mine."

Yura: "Not yet. I activate **Magician of black stars**' special ability! By using 1 overlay unit, all monsters you control lose 100 attack points times their level! Your **TI-82** is a level 6 so it loses 600 attack points!" [TI-82: 3400atk - 3500atk(from black stars' detached overlay unit) -2900atk] "I'll use another overlay unit to decrease your monster's attack points by 600!" [2900atk - 3000atk - 2400atk]

Hikaru: "Too bad. My monster still had more attack points than yours Yura!"

Yura: "I now activate **Magician of black stars**' other special ability! By paying 500 life points (1100lp - 600lp), it can activate its previous effect again! Now your monster will again lose 600 attack points." [TI-82: 2400atk - 1800atk]

Hikaru: "What!? That isn't right!"

Yura: "From my hand, I activate **Black star alignment**! With this spell card, if M**agician of black stars **does not have any more overlay units, I can make the attack of one of my opponent's monsters 0 and **Magician of black stars** will gain attack points equal to your monster's original attack points which is 1500! (2200atk - 3700atk) Go **Magician of black stars**, demolish that giant calculator! _Black shooting stars!_"

Hikaru: "AAAAHHHHH!" (3900lp - 200lp)

Yura: "That...wasn't enough?"

_Hikaru grins._

Hikaru: "I'm not...beaten yet!"

Yura: "Syntax...Error?"

Hikaru: "Huh?"

Yura: "The screen on **TI-82** says _Syntax Error_."

Hikaru: "Ah! Oh no! Anything but that!"

Yura: ..?

Hikaru _(sounding pitiful): _"Whenever **TI-82** is destroyed in battle, it's owner...takes 1000 damage..."

Yura: "Then that means..!"

_**TI-82**__ self-destructs, causing a huge explosion and backlashing against Hikaru._

Hikaru: "Uhn..." (200lp - 0lp)

_Yura wins._

Yura: "Alrighty!" _Yura picks Hikaru up, "arrests" him, and leads him to the chairman who happened to be walking by._ "Chairman Mitsuo, I found the person responsible for what's happened today!"

Mitsuo: "Oh, splendid! I was starting to worry we'd never find him." (_Patting Yura on her head):_ "Good job, young lady."

Yura: "Hehe!"

_Behind Yura, around a corner, stood someone who was watching her. It was Kenji Rouko, the one who quickly defeated Yura back in the Ranking Round. He wore the same attire as he did before only this time, he wore a hoodie which partly shrouded his face. He notices that Aru was dangling from Yura's pocket like a doll which made him very suspicous._

Kenji: "That's no doll like that around this country that exists. So what is it?"

_Kenji walks away. Meanwhile, Chairman Mitsuo escorts Hikaru to his office._

Mitsuo: '[So once again, a student has failed to defeat that girl. This is becoming very bothersome...Maybe it's time to announce _that _tournament so that I can determine who's strong enough to become influenced and defeat Yura and capture those familiars. I cannot afford to fail this mission.]'

_Meanwhile in a mansion, Kira, the Universe-Eyes user and Yura's rival, sips tea while reviewing footage of her duel against Yura._

Kira: "This is the first time I've ever tied against anyone in a duel. So that makes my record... 289 wins. 12 losses. 1 draw. It feels weird, having 1 draw. Next time we meet Yura..." _Kira looks at her __**Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon **__card. _"...I won't hold anything back. Those familiars will be mine."

_To be continued in Chapter 18: A chance to move up_


	18. Chapter 18: A chance to move up

**Note: From now on, Chapters will be re-formatted in a different style. This style is the kind you would see in a book. Chapter 1 has already been re-formatted. I will re-edit Chapters 2-17 soon. **

Chapter 18: A chance to move up

"Attention all students," Mr. Mitsuo announced throughout the school. "Due to recent events and circumstances, we will be hosting our first tournament, the Move-Up Tournament, here at the Grand Dueling School early. But this is not the ordinary tournament you all would have every so often. During the Move-Up Tournament, students are expected to go through a series of tests to qualify and enter this tournament. We're only allowing 32 out of the 100 Bronze students advance so get yourselves ready! Your teachers have been e-mailed with more information about this tournament. They will release all information during tomorrow's classes. The Move-Up Tournament starts … in 3 days!" "3 days?!" Shizuka said. She and Yura were in their room together. Yura slept through the announcement with Aru, and surprisingly Inaho, sleeping in her arms. "Where did she get that second doll?" Shizuka asked. "Never mind that! Yura!" Yura's eyes slowly awakened and she got up and yawned as if she just woke up in the morning. "Shizuka? What is it? Don't you realize its 7:30 in the morning?" "It's 7:30 in the evening! The sun isn't going up, it's going down!" Without a care in the world, Yura closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep. "Wake me up when something exciting happens…" Yura said.

"Okay, how about there's a big tournament coming up in three days," Shizuka said, sounding annoyed with a grin on her face. Yura kept sleeping. Infuriated, Shizuka lifted the sheets on Yura's bed and rolled her off, making Yura drop Aru and Inaho, land on her head, and leaving a bump. Yura got up pouting with her hands on her bumped head. "Come on Shizuka, I wanna sleep…" "In case you haven't noticed Yura, one of the biggest tournaments of this Division is coming in just 3 days!" Shizuka yelled. "Are you even ready?!" "Heheh! Don't sweat it! I'm definitely gonna win this time!" Yura stated. "How can you be so sure?" Shizuka questioned. "Remember how quickly you lost to that guy during the Ranking Round?"

Yura thinks about how that duel went down. Her life points were shattered to 0 faster than any of her previous opponents. "What if you face him again?" Shizuka asked. Yura goes to the window and opens it. She then points out the window and towards the sky. "Soon it's going to be night time." "Huh?" Shizuka had wondered. Yura continued. "When night time comes, the stars will appear. They're really bright and pretty ... The guy I dueled during the Ranking Round, he used a Darkstar deck. The darkness he sees in the stars is the complete opposite of what I see. I wonder, does he not believe in reaching for the stars?" Yura turned to Shizuka. The wind picked up and blew upon Yura. "If he doesn't, then I plan to have a rematch with him during the upcoming tournament. I WILL win this time." Shizuka nods.

The next morning, the class bells sound. In different classes teachers are explaining to their students about the tournament, including Mr. Yusagi, Yura and Shizuka's teacher. "So I suppose I shall tell you all the conditions for participating in the Move-Up Tournament," Mr. Yusagi declared. All students in the classroom were awaiting the conditions to be read out. Yura struggled with staying awake. Aru and Inaho enjoyed some crackers inside Yura's coat pocket. "I don't know why I'm eating this," Inaho said with her mouth full. "But this is sooo delicious milady!" "The conditions for the Move-Up tournament are," Mr. Yusagi started, "Students must take an exam which consist of the rulings of the cards we use to duel with. The top 8 scores in the class will determine who can continue in the tournament." Students groan and complain about having to take the exam. One student raised his hand. "Um, Mr Yusagi?" the student asked. "What happens in the event that there's a tie for 8th?" "Hmm. It says here in the event of a tie for 8th, the two or more duelists must duel each other. I think everyone is clear on what's going on as of now. I have the test papers here with me now." Mr. Yusagi distributes test papers to all 25 of his students. _"_One-hundred questions!?_" _one student blurted out. _"_What? These questions are difficult!_"_ another student said. Mr. Yusagi interruputed their complaints. _"_That's enough. This is what you all should expect from the biggest tournament you'll have here in the Bronze division. Good luck to everyone. You can all start ... Now._"_

_To be continued in Chapter 19: Move-Up Tournament-Exam_


	19. Chapter 19: Move-Up Tournament: Exam

Chapter 19: Move-Up Tournament: Exam

Yura looked at her exam sheet. It had True or False, Multiple, and fill in the blank questions. Yura took in a deep sigh and began her first True or False question: _You can activate __**Safe Zone**__ in response to a monster that has been targeted by __**Forbidden Dress**__. _In that instance, Yura's mind went blank. She tried to imagine having a duel in which those cards were used, hoping it'd make the answer easier. After thinking, she chose True (although the answer was False). Her second question: _An Xyz summon mostly requires monsters to be different levels. _Immediately, Yura marked False because she owned an Xyz monster. Third question: _The continuous Trap Card, __**Skill Drain**__ negates monster effects that occur on the field._ Throughout her duels, Yura had seen that kind of card used so she marked True. Before continuing, Yura looked over to Shizuka and noticed Shizuka halfway done. "The test just started!" Yura thought. Shaking her head, Yura focused on the remaining of her exam. _An Advance summon requires a monster to be (tributed, removed from play, returned to the hand, sent to the Main deck) in order to summon a level 5 or higher monster._ Although her questions we're all difficult, Yura had trouble in wanting to concentrate so she made an effort to mark random answers. Everyone else had already finished and layed their heads down on their desks. Yura decided to follow suit. Out of her coat pocket, Inaho popped out and scanned the area around her to look for more crackers. The teacher didn't seem to notice. Inaho then stopped herself onto Yura's desk. "Is she taking some kind of test?" Inaho thought. "Some of those answers are right, but it looks like she didn't even try on the rest." She picked up Yura's pencil. "To compensate for those delicious crackers, I'll help you this one time."

"Time's up!" Mr. Yusagi yelled. "Pass your papers forward." Waking up, Yura realized some of her answers were changed but didn't seem to care and turned her exam in. After some time, Mr. Yusagi finished reviewing everyone's exam. Surprisingly, it didn't take him long to review 2,500 answers. "Wow, I'm impressed! There were some really good grades here. I'll announce who gets to continue starting at 1st. In order: Yura Minako with a perfect score." The whole classroom became shocked at Yura's perfect grade. "No way!" one student said. "How could she have gotten a perfect grade on this kind of test?" another student commented. "With a closer score of 98…" Mr. Yusagi continued. "…Hikaru Aoi?" Hikaru was sitting at a corner desk in the class. "I expected as much," Hikaru said as he adjusted his glasses. "But for that girl to make a perfect 100? Surely Mr. Yusagi, she had to have cheated in some way." Yura raised her head. "I didn't cheat. How are you even here? I thought the principal would've expelled you." "Well you thought wrong and explain how you could have gotten a higher grade than me," Hikaru demanded. "Maybe I'm just… that smart," Yura said as she gave a thumbs up. "Ahem," Mr. Yusagi said getting their attention. "With a score of 92, Daichi Udo. A score of 90, Shizuka Yanagi." Shizuka sighed in relief. "87, Goro Tsukabe. 84, Isamu Takamura. 83, Kioshi Nabara. 80, Arisu Senjou. And with a score of 75, Mari Sekia. Anyone's name I did not call will be unable to continue in the Move-Up Tournament. Therefore, you are all dismissed. I need the eight students I called out to stay." All other students exited Mr. Yusagi's classroom. Once the last student left and the door closed, Mr. Yusagi congratulated the remaining eight students. "All I can say is congratulations you all. You've made it past the first part of the Move-Up Tournament. I will now read the conditions for the next part of the tournament. All students must have competed in at least 300 duels with a win ratio of 55% or higher. I have a record of each of you and your win ratios. We'll start with Yura who has a win ratio of 63.4%. Then Hikaru with 70.4%. Daichi with 54.8%. Shizuka with 56.5%. Goro with 68.3%. Isamu with 55.2%. Kioshi with 72.6%. Arisu with 66.2% and Mari with 56.0%. Daichi, you need to win more duels before you can continue; as for the rest of you congratulations. You've made it past what should be the easiest part of the tournament. The final part, as you can imagine, you will all duel in Tag Teams of two." "Two?!" the students said.

"Don't worry. You may all choose your own partners. Students from other classes are doing the same thing. Um, I believe that is it. The Move-Up Tournament will start in the large gym in the center of the school tomorrow. When you've picked your Tag partner, you both need to sign this sheet. If you all don't have any questions you are all dismissed." Shizuka ran towards Yura. "Hey Yura, let's be tag partners!" Shizuka said. "Of course!" Yura said excitedly. "Yo, Kioshi," Hikaru said, getting Kioshi's attention. "We both have the highest win ratio in this class. Want to Tag?" "U-um…okay…" Kioshi replied. Kioshi seemed to be the shyest guy in Yura's class. He often liked to be alone and didn't talk much to others. Despite all of this, he still seemed to be a very strong duelist.

Meanwhile, in hEARTH, chaos is reigning. Buildings were collapsing. Royal guards had a difficult time controlling the mob of hEARTH civilians. "This whole world is in a state of chaos!" one citizen screamed. Once again, out of the palace, the shrouded man appeared and tried to calm all the fuss. He uncovered and held up his left hand towards the direction of the civilians. His hand shined which caught the attention of everyone around him. "That is enough!" he spoke. "Our princess Aru is currently held in an alternate universe on a planet called Earth. Do not be alarmed, she had not been captured. She is simply taking a vacation away from her home. Right now, we have two representatives with her and they will bring her back soon. What do you all think our Princess would think if she saw all of this destruction and chaos?!" The crowd of civilians remained silent. Some of them had their heads down. "This rioting must stop immediately! Our Princess WILL return to her home!" he added. "We must be ready for her when she returns! I want everyone to begin rebuilding our home so that our Princess won't have to worry!" The crowd's silence turned into cheering. And everyone dispersed and re-built their homes. The shrouded man returns inside the castle to a throne room where Aru would be sitting had she been there. Next to that chair, a second book. It contained pictures of Aru as a child with her parents. "Those two representatives I sent to Earth are taking longer than I thought," he said. "Maybe I should…no. I should have known better than to send Inaho. The second representative however, I'm sure he will bring Aru back home safe and sound."

Back on Earth, a small star flies throughout Koragami City. It was the second representative sent from hEARTH with large wings and a black hood that covered his face. He looks towards all the citizens in the city and spots Kenji Rouko who happened to be just walking down the sidewalk. Making himself unknown to anyone, the second representative hides himself in the back of Kenji's shirt. A faint glow emits from Kenji's shirt and near a trashcan, he spots a card. He picks it up and realizes it's a blank card. "This is…a blank card?" he said. The blank card then materializes into a Synchro Monster card. "**Darkstar Overlord of Chastisement**," Kenji read confusingly. "How come I've never seen this card before? And on top of that, it's a Darkstar synchro monster…"

_To be continued in Chapter 20: The third familiar_


	20. Chapter 20: The third familiar

Chapter 20: The third familiar

Returning alone to his dorm room in the school, Kenji put down his bag and spread himself across the bed and stared at the card he found. Unknowingly, out of his shirt, the third familiar flew across Kenji's room leaving a trail of sparkles. Kenji took notice. "What is that?" he thought. The familiar stopped and manifested itself into a smaller version of Kenji, only his hair was longer as it ran down his back. The dark blue shroud he wore covered the rest of his body. "Who…and what are you?" Kenji asked. The familiar paused and stared at Kenji for a moment until he finally started to speak. "I am…Zurui, sent from an alternate universe." Kenji couldn't process what was going on. "I am here," Zurui continued, "to return Princess Aru to her home, hEARTH. Have you seen her?" Kenji felt a power he had never felt before coming from Zurui. He built up the courage to respond. "No, I haven't." "I see," Zurui said. "That card you're holding…" "Ah, is it yours?" Kenji asked. "That card has responded to you. It sees something in you that I cannot, thus it has chosen you," Zurui stated. "By now, you should be able to feel the power from that card. Have you felt it yet?" "I have," Kenji said. At that moment, the card released a dark-purplish aura. "Then, that card is yours now. I shall be traveling with you for the time being," Zurui said.

"Hold on a minute," Kenji said. "Who is this Princess Aru? Why is she here?" Zurui explained to Kenji that Aru was the princess of hEARTH and that she was taking time out of her hands to go sight-seeing. He also states that the people of hEARTH need her immediately. Out of his shroud, Zurui pulls out a picture of Aru. "Have you seen her?" he asked. Immediately, Kenji's eyes widened as he recognized the picture. "I've seen her before!" Kenji said. Kenji remembers watching Yura from a corner and spotting Aru in her pocket. "That girl…" From his reaction, Zurui knew Kenji had seen her. "Take me to her," he demanded. "Now wait just a minute," Kenji started. "Just because you gave me a card doesn't mean I'll start doing your bidding!"

"Fine", Zurui said. "Then exchange for such a powerful card like that, you'll agree to help return Princess Aru to me." "Deal," Kenji said. "Besides, I don't feel like I can lose with a card like this."

_The next day – The Move-Up Tournament begins!_

A large number of students and civilians once again, fill up the stadium seats. All the students that were participating in the final part of the Tournament, including Yura and Shizuka, were all present. Mr. Mitsuo moved on to the center of the large gym. "Good morning everyone!" he said through a loudspeaker. "Today we present to you all, the Move-Up Tournament! Here the rules are simple. Each of the participants will duel in Tag Teams of two. All duelists are not allowed to attack during their first turns. The duel is over when both the opponent's Life Points hit zero. We want to get through this tournament as soon as possible, so let's get started. Oh, and matchups are chosen by me and a select number of teachers. Matchups will be based solely on skillset, performance, and quality. Because of that, the first matchups for the Preliminaries are YuraMinako and ShizukaYanagi!" The crowd cheers loudly for both of them. "These two young ladies have come to show a lot of people here that girls can top on anything," Mitsuo kindly states, "they're opponents however, seek to end that resolve. Their opponents are their own classmates, GoroReishyuu and DaichiYoba." The crowd cheers even louder for them. "What's this?" Mitsuo said. "It seems the people here would rather have Goro and Daichi win. Well I'd hate to keep you all waiting so let's start!" Yura, Shizuka, Goro, and Daichi stand in their positions. Yura's eyes change color from brown to light purple; Shizuka's from black to blue; Goro's from green to dark green; Daichi's from black to red.

_Tag Duel, Start_

"I'll make the first move," Goro said. "I summon **Ritua Librarian** (Lv.4/Spellcaster/600atk/1800def). When I normal summon **Ritua Librarian**, I can add 1 "Ritua" Ritual monster from my deck to my hand. I'm adding **Ritua Ragnarok** to my hand. Next, I'll set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

"I'll go next," Yura said. "I summon **hEARTH Engineer **(Lv.4/1900atk/0def). I now activate Engineer's effect! By making his attack points 0, I can special summon another "hEARTH" monster from my hand." _This time I won't mess it all up like I did last time,_ Yura thought. "I special summon **hEARTH Bounzer** (Lv.2/800atk/1600/def). Next I'll activate Bounzer's effect! By tributing it, I can increase or decrease the level of a monster I control by up to 3! I decrease **hEARTH Engineer**'s level by 1, making it a level 3. Now I banish, from my side of the field, my level 3 **hEARTH Engineer** and from my graveyard, I banish my level 2 **hEARTH Bounzer**! By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 5 turns, FUTURE SUMMON! I Summon **hEARTH Caspian** (Lv.5/Warrior/2000atk/2400def)! Finally, I'll set 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

"I'll go next," Daichi said. "I…" A change in the air was felt for everyone, especially Yura and Shizuka. "…using the scale 2 **Witch of the God-Blade **and scale 8 **Masked man of the God-Blade**, set the Pendulum Scale. Now I can summon any number of "God-Blade" monsters with levels between 3 and 7 from my hand. The Blade of the Gods swing, slowly making their descent to this world. PENDULUM SUMMON!"

"Pendulum Summon?!" Shizuka said. "Pendulum Summon? What's that?" Yura asked. "It's a method of summoning multiple monsters at once that was pioneered by Yuya Sakaki. It's incredibly rare to see someone with Pendulum Monsters," Shizuka mentioned. "Pendulum Monsters?" Yura said. Shizuka nodded. "Pendulum monsters are a special kind of monster that can act as either a spell card or a monster card when placed in a certain part of your duel disk. They have different effects depending on which Zone you put them in. There's a Monster Zone, one you're familiar with, and there's a Pendulum Zone. Not many people have duel disks with Pendulum Zones." "How do you know all of this stuff about Pendulums?" Yura asked. "Unlike SOMEONE, I've researched what Pendulum summoning and Pendulum monsters are," Shizuka remarked. "Another thing. When Pendulum monsters are destroyed, they go to your Extra deck. So no matter how many times you destroy a Pendulum monster, they can be re-summoned during the user's next turn. That's why some people consider Pendulum monsters to be hardest to deal with." Yura felt fearful of the lecture about Pendulum summoning.

Daichi continued. "I Pendulum summon 3 Pendulum monsters from my hand: **Wielder of the God-Blade** (Lv.4/2100atk), **Embers of the God-Blade** (Lv.5/2300atk), **God-Blade Champion - Mandelios** (Lv.7/2600atk)!" The crowd's cheering intensified. Children were amazed at the summoning method they'd never seen before. "The crowd is going nuts over that Pendulum user," Shizuka said. "Because I have **Witch of the God-Blade** in my Pendulum zone, all monsters my opponent controls lose attack points equal to Witch's Pendulum scale times 200. And since I have **Masked man of the God-Blade** in the other Pendulum zone, once a turn, I can negate an opponent's attack. With that, I end my turn," Daichi concluded.

Shizuka began to shudder in fear. Yura shook her and woke her up to reality. "Come on Shizuka, this isn't the time. We have to show everyone here. Remember what you came to this school with me for. We came to prove ourselves to all the people who ever doubted us before. Beating a Pendulum user is the start we need." The reassuring speech gave Shizuka her confidence and they stood together against the Pendulum threat.

_To be continued in Chapter 21: Pendulum Assault_


	21. Chapter 21: Pendulum Assault

Chapter 21: Pendulum Assault

_Yura and Shizuka are surprised to learn one of their opponents can use Pendulums. Right now, it's Shizuka's turn and she, along with Yura, must deal with the onslaught of Daichi's 'God-Blade' monsters._

"My turn is next," Shizuka said. She became disappointed with the cards in her hand. "I set one monster face-down and set three cards. I'll end my turn with that."

"Now we're able to attack, I draw!" Goro said. "I'll activate the face-down trap card I set earlier, **Ritua Incarnation**! This trap card allows me to Ritual summon 1 "Ritua" Ritual monster from my hand using monsters from my hand or side of the field." Goro reveals the card he added to his deck previously which was his level 8 **Ritua Ragnarok**. "I'll sacrifice the level 4 **Ritua Librarian** that's on my field and my level 4 **Ritua Chainman** from my hand. RITUAL SUMMON! Behold, the Ritua's pet, **Ritua Ragnarok** (Lv.8/DARK/Sea Serpent/2900atk/1800def)! It'll only get worse from here because now I activate Ritua Librarian's and Chainman's effects! When **Ritua Librarian** is used to Ritual summon a "Ritua" monster, that monster gains 500 attack points!" **Ritual Ragnarok**'s attack points boosted from 2900 to 3400. "And then," Goro continued, "whenever **Ritua Chainman** is used to Ritual summon a "Ritua" monster, it can't be destroyed by other card effects!" "This isn't good at all," Shizuka said.

"Battle Phase," Goro said. "Go **Ritua Ragnarok**, destroy Yura's **hEARTH Caspian**!" "I activate **hEARTH Caspian**'s special ability! Once a turn, it can't be destroyed by battle," Yura stated. "Can't be destroyed by battle huh?" Goro said. "Then I'll activate **Ritua Ragnarok**'s own special ability! Whenever it attacks, monsters can't activate their effects. And on a plus note, **Ritua Ragnarok** does piercing damage to your Life Points!" "No way!" Yura said in shock. Ragnarok crunched its teeth against Caspian, destroys it, and then sinks its teeth into Yura, plummeting her life points to 3200. "I…" Yura started, "…activate another special ability of **hEARTH Caspian**! For one time only, when it's destroyed by battle, I can re-summon him back in Defense Position!"

"What an impressive move!" Mitsuo said. "Now because Daichi only controls 1 Pendulum monster that can destroy Caspian, but due to Caspian's effect, it can protect itself." "Then I won't bother attacking Yura anymore," Goro said. "Go **Embers of the God-Blade**, attack Shizuka's face-down monster!" "**Embers of the God-Blade **has an effect that also inflicts piercing damage to the opponent," Daichi said. "If that's the case," Shizuka said, "then I activate my trap, **Prominent's Protection**!" "What does that do?!" Goro asked. Shizuka smiled. "Whenever my opponent attacks a monster I control, I can switch both the monsters, regardless of their positions on the field!" Daichi's **Embers of the God-Blade** and Shizuka's face-down monster swap control of their user. "And then, the monster that attacked continues their attack!" Shizuka concluded. Embers attack the face-down monster that was in Daichi's control. It turned out to be Shizuka's **Prominent Joker** (0def). **Embers of the God-Blade** attacks **Prominent Joker** and deals piercing damage to Daichi, dropping his life points to 2100 (because of **Witch of the God-Blade**). "I can hold on to your Embers until the end of the Battle Phase," Shizuka added. "You'll pay for that!" Goro said. "Go **God-Blade Champion – Mandelios**, destroy the **Embers of the God-Blade** that's in her possession!" Daichi manages to stand up and includes the fact that **Witch of the God-Blade **decreases Embers' attack points by 400 because of Witch's scale. Sheathing his blade, Mandelios makes a striking slash against Embers and destroys it and sends it to Daichi's Extra deck, leaving Shizuka with 3300 life points. Goro then directly attacks Shizuka with **Wielder of the God-Blade** and leaves her life points crunched to 1200. "Goro," Daichi said, "don't forget to re-summon Embers." "Ah, I understand," Goro said. "Because I have the scale 2 **Witch of the God-Blade **and scale 8 **Masked man of the God-Blade** already set, I Pendulum Summon **Embers of the God-Blade**! I'll end my turn now."

"So in the end, we couldn't beat those Pendulum monsters," Yura thought, "and then we have a powerful Ritual monster to deal with. If we don't do something soon, we're gonna lose." Yura slowly began to draw a card. "I…draw!" Yura said aloud. "I'll start my turn by activating the **hEARTH's Upgrading Code** spell card from my hand. With this spell card, I can tribute 1 "hEARTH" Future monster and special summon a different "hEARTH" Future monster from my extra deck. Then that monster is treated as if it was Future summoned. I tribute my **hEARTH Caspian** and Future Summon **hEARTH Warrior of the Past** (2500atk2100atk)! I activate hEARTH Warrior's effect. I can return cards on the field to the hand up to the number of monsters used to Future summon it. I realized it'd be pointless to bounce back one of those Pendulum monsters since they'll just be summoned again, so I choose **Ritua Ragnarok**." **Ritual Ragnarok** reverts to card form and returns to Goro's hand. "That's one problem dealt with for now," Shizuka said. "Yeah, now let's crush them!" Yura cheerfully said. "Let's deal with the Pendulums first Yura," Shizuka suggested. "Oh right," Yura said while coming up with a plan, "then I now activate the trap card I set earlier, **hEARTH's Shift Movement**. During this turn only, all monsters my opponent controls are switched to defense position and lose 500 defense points. Then one monster I control can attack all monsters that were changed to defense position!" "Attack all defense position monsters?!" Goro questioned. "I choose my **hEARTH Warrior of the Past** to attack all three of your "God-Blade" monsters!" hEARTH Warrior clears all the Pendulum monsters on Daichi's field. "It doesn't matter how many times you destroy my Pendulum monsters," Daichi said, "as long as the Pendulum scales are set, we both can keep summoning the "God-Blade" monsters!" "Not for long you won't," Shizuka said. "I activate the trap card, **Prominent's Purge**. When one monster that battled this turn destroys an opponent's monster, I can spell or trap cards on the field up each monster that was destroyed! I choose **Witch of the God-Blade** and **Masked man of the God-Blade** to destroy since they're considered spell cards in the Pendulum zone." Both monsters in the Pendulum zones dissipate into Daichi's Extra deck. "We did it Yura; now he can't Pendulum summon monsters anymore," Shizuka said happily. "Yup and I now end my turn," Yura said.

"My Pendulum monsters…are being beaten?!" Daichi said sounding angered. He drew a card from his deck. He begins to start laughing maniacally. "I activate **Pendulum Reborn** from my hand! With this spell card, I can add 2 Pendulum monsters from my Extra deck to my hand!" "He can what?!" Yura said. "I add **Embers of the God-Blade** and **Masked man of the God-Blade **to my hand! Now…Using the scale 3 **Embers of the God-Blade** and scale 8 **Masked man of the God-Blade**, I set the Pendulum scale! You know what happens now, PENDULUM SUMMON!" "And just when we thought we'd seen the last of his Pendulums," Shizuka said distraughtly. "I Pendulum summon," Daichi continued, "**Witch of the God-Blade**(Lv.6/2200atk), **Wielder of the God-blade**, and finally ** God-Blade Champion – Mandelios**!" "There's…no way we can beat them anymore," Shizuka muttered. Her body again trembled in fear. "Luckily for you ladies," Daichi said, "I can't attack during the turn I use **Pendulum Reborn**, so I end my turn. It won't be very long before you're both defeated!"

_To be continued in Chapter 22: Shizuka vs the Pendulums_


	22. Chapter 22: Shizuka vs the Pendulums

Chapter 22: Shizuka vs the Pendulums

Shizuka began her turn after drawing. She then closed her eyes. "If I don't do something this turn," she thought, "We won't last the next turn. But if I play this card I just drew right, we'll survive for another turn. No wait, I can't shoulder Yura with the burden of winning this duel." Shizuka opened her eyes and looked in Yura's direction. "Can I borrow your **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**?" Shizuka asked. "Sure," Yura replied. Shizuka then proceeded with the other card she had in her hand before she drew. "From my hand, I activate **Prominent Gifts**! By tributing a special summoned monster on my field, I can draw 2 cards!" Shizuka drew 2 cards. "Now this is better," she thought. "Now I summon **Prominent Cube** (Lv.4/100atk/100def)! Cube's effect now activates. Its effect depends on the number of cards in my hand. If I have 3 or less, I can send a level 3 or lower "Prominent" monster from my deck to my graveyard. If I have 4 or more, I can tribute Cube and special summon another "Prominent" monster from my deck or graveyard. I have 2 cards in my hand as of now so I send my level 3 **Prominent Disk** to the grave. Now from my field, I banish my level 4 **Prominent Cube** and from my graveyard, my level 3 **Prominent Disk**. As prominent as their name would suggest, a breath of hope leads their way. Future summon! Come, level 7 **Prominent Exa-Queen**(2700atk/2500def)!"

"That's Shizuka's ace monster," Yura said. Shizuka continued where she left off. "I activate Exa-Queen's special ability! Once a turn, she can return one monster AND one spell card my opponent controls and return them to their hand. And the cards that get returned can't be used during that player's turn." "Then that means..!" Daichi yelled. "That you can't Pendulum summon during your next turn," Shizuka said for him. "And now I choose your **Masked man of the God-Blade **and **God-Blade champion – Mandelios**." Both monsters revert to card-form and return to Daichi's hand. "Well I still have 2 monsters on my field!" Daichi declared. "Not for long," Shizuka said, denying his words. She takes out the card she had drawn that turn. "I now activate** Prominent Revival**. If a level 7 or higher monster was tributed this turn, I can re-summon it." "The only level 7 or higher monster in our graveyards that was tribute this turn was…" Yura formulated. "That's right," Shizuka said, "I bring back **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**!" Yura became amazed with Shizuka strategy. "I'm not finished either," Shizuka stated. She pulled out the last card in her hand. "Finally, I activate **Prominent's Hidden Armor**! I can only activate this card when there are 2 or more Future monsters on the field. All Future monsters on the field gain 100 attack points times their levels!" **Prominent Exa-Queen**'s attack boosted to 3400 and **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**'s attack boosted to 3300. "Th-they're attack points are…" Goro started. "More than my Pendulum monsters!" Daichi finished for him. "Battle phase!" Shizuka said. "I'll start with Embers. Go, **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**, attack **Embers of the God-Blade** (3300-2300=1000). Daichi's life points fell from 2100 to 1100. Shizuka then declared an attack on Witch using her Exa-Queen (3400-2200=1200). Without **Masked man of the God-Blade** on the field to negate the attack, Daichi took the damage and his life points fell to 0.

"Daichi!" Goro cried out. The crowd is in awe learning that Daichi's Pendulum monsters were finally beaten. "It's not over yet though," Shizuka calmly said, "I end my turn here. Sorry Yura, it looks like it'll be up to you." Goro quietly drew a card. "You may have beaten my partner's Pendulums but I won't let you trample over my Ritual monsters. I activate the Field spell, **Ritua Palace**." The ground shook as the field was being transformed. Yura and Shizuka found themselves at the gate of a castle with Goro on top acting as a king. "We're in MY domain now, you two. Get ready to feel the full force of Ritual monsters!"

_To be continued in Chapter 23: Yura's last stand_


	23. Chapter 23: Yura's last stand

Chapter 23: Yura's last stand

_Upon defeating Daichi, Yura and Shizuka find themselves in another tough position. This time, it's Goro and his Rituals._

"While **Ritua Palace** is on the field," Goro started, "once a turn, I can send monsters from my deck to my graveyard to special summon a "Ritua" Ritual monster." "A field spell that Ritual summons?!" Yura thought. "At this moment, I'll use **Ritua Palace**'s effect. From my deck, I send my level 3 **Ritua Dragoon**, **Ritua Drake**, and **Ritua Coatl**! A beast well known for devouring skies will now show itself. Ritual Summon! Come forth, level 9, **Ritua Ryu **(2900atk/2000def)!" All eyes gazed upon Ryu as it made its decent through the thundering clouds and above Goro. "Now I activate the effects of all the monsters I used to Ritual summon **Ritua Ryu**." "All three different effects?!" Shizuka exclaimed. "That's right," Goro stated. "They're effects activate when they're used to Ritual summon a "Ritua" monster. So first, **Ritua Dragoon** let's me add another "Ritua" monster except itself from my deck or graveyard to my hand. I think I'll recover my Ritual monster that was destroyed earlier, **Ritua Ragnarok**!" Shizuka clinched her teeth in frustration. "Next," Goro continued, "**Ritua Drake** let's me add 1 "Ritua" spell or trap card from my deck or graveyard to my hand. I add **Ritua Ritual** from my deck to my hand. And finally, **Ritua Coatl** allows **Ritua Ryu** to attack twice during each battle phase!" "Wow! What an impressive display of skill," Mitsuo said, "It may be difficult for Yura and Shizuka together to bring down a monster like that." Goro snickered confidently. "At this moment, I activate **Ritua Ryu**'s special ability! Upon being Ritual Summoned, Ryu allows me to draw 3 cards and then shuffle 2 cards from my hand into my deck with at least one of the cards being a "Ritua" card." Goro draws 3 cards and picks up his **Ritua Ragnarok** and an unknown spell card. They're both reshuffled into his deck.

"Battle phase! Go **Ritua Ryu**, attack Shizuka's Exa-Queen!" "I activate the trap card, **Exa-Queen's Burst**!" Shizuka said. "This card prevents the destruction of a "Prominent" Future monster during this battle." "Doesn't matter," Goro said, "you're still taking 200 points of damage." A gust of wind blew upon Shizuka. Her life points slightly fell from 1200 to 1000. "It doesn't end there," Daichi added, "because in case you forgot, **Ritua Coatl** allows Ryu to attack twice! So attack Exa-Queen again!" "I won't let you! I activate another **Exa-Queen's Burst**!" Shizuka exclaimed. "Once again, Exa-Queen won't be destroyed by your **Ritua Ryu**!" Shizuka's life points dropped to 800. "I won't let you destroy Exa-Queen." Goro became infuriated. "If that's how it is, I activate the quick-play spell card **Ritua Advance**. I can special summon a "Ritua" Ritual monster from my deck regardless of the summoning conditions but during the end phase, that monster is banished. From my deck, I Ritual summon **Ritua Ragnarok** (2900atk). Now go Ragnarok, finish off Shizuka's Exa-Queen!" "I'll still have 600 life points," Shizuka said to herself. "Now I activate another quick-play spell, **Ritua Raise**. This card adds 800 attack points to a "Ritua" monster until the end phase! Raganrok's new attack is now 3800, enough to wipe out the rest of your life points!"

Ragnarok finishes off Exa-Queen thus finishing off Shizuka's life points. "Shizuka!" Yura cried out. "Go into the castle," Shizuka said. "Huh?" Yura questioned. "You have to go into the castle and overthrow him. We are at the foot of a castle right?" Shizuka asked. "I see," Yura said, "Alright Goro, here I come!" Yura ran inside the castle doors. What she finds inside is something she didn't expect.

To be continued in Chapter 24: Memories


	24. Chapter 24: Memories

Chapter 24: Memories

_Upon entering the castle, Yura finds mirrors all around her. What caught her eye the most was that the mirrors didnt reflect Yura's image. In one mirror, Yura noticed a man. Although she couldn't clearly see who he was, Yura immediately recognized that shape._

"Dad?" Yura said. She took a couple of steps back and clenched her teeth in anger. "I don't ever want to see you," she said as she made her way to another mirror. In that mirror, Yura had seen what seemed to be the future. In that future, Yura was on her knees mourning. She had someone in her arms. Yura was unable to identify who was in her future self's arms. She left that mirror and made her way up a flight of stairs where she met Goro on the castle roofs. "What's with the mirrors? Why are they showing me those images?" Yura asked. "That is part of this castle," Goro answered. "When someone enters this castle, the mirrors will activate and dig deep into your thoughts. They may even predict a possible future for you." Yura became angrier. "I never thought about my father nor the future," she stated. "Are you sure about that?" he questioned her, "Because the mirrors will have access to even your private thoughts. There isnt anything they can't detect that's going on in your mind."

"Well they never detected me thinking about winning this duel," Yura said smiling. "It's my turn, draw!" She looks at her drawn card. _I drew it_, she thought. "Now I'm gonna show you another thing the mirrors never saw. I activate the spell card **Falling Star of hEARTH**! While the only monster I control is **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**, this card drops my life points to 100!" "100 life points? Is she crazy?" one spectator said. "Dropping your life points to a mere 100?" Kira thought as she sat in a special room away from the stadium. "Whatever that spell card is, it must be something special," she added. "This spell card destroys all cards on my field and sends all cards in my hand to the graveyard!" Yura said. "All cards on her field?!" a second spectator commented. "Is she TRYING to lose?" a third said. An explosion wipes out everything on Yura's field (including her hand). "Next, I'm allowed to draw 1 card," Yura said as she drew. "Why would you destroy all cards on your field, including your ace monster, just to draw 1 card?" Goro asked, "And worse, you made you life points 100." Ignoring him, Yura kept going. "I set 1 card and end my turn."

Making a move like that, Yura got some negative criticism for that turn. "If you wanna lose like that, I won't stop you. I draw! Finish her **Ritua Ragnarok**!" "What an idiot..." Kira thought. "I activate the trap card, **Safe Escape**. If I have no cards in my hand when my opponent attacks, the Battle Phase is ended immediately," Yura stated. "You were lucky to draw that trap card you know," Goro said, "I end my turn." All of a sudden, Goro's **Ritua Ragnarok** exploded. "What?! What's going on?! Why did Ragnarok just blew up?" Goro asked. When the smoke cleared, he noticed the activation of a spell card on Yura's field. To his shocking surprise, he realized it was **Falling Star of hEARTH**. "The other effect of **Falling Star of hEARTH** has been activated," Yura said. "At the end of my opponent's next turn in which this card was activated, it destroys all of their monsters and deals damage equal to the combined attack points of all destroyed monsters." "Just as I thought," Kira said to herself, "I figured there had to be a huge benefit for dropping your life points to 100 like that. The fact of it is though, had she not drawn that trap card **Safe Escape**, he could have finished her there. Once again, this girl escapes defeat from a close call. That aside...I've noticed she isn't dueling with those familiars. That must mean she's hid them somewhere. I should take this time and capture them. This time, I won't fail and will be prepared for a rematch."

Stars from the sky hurled towards Goro. "Now go for it Goro," Yura said, "go for it and Reach for the stars." _The stars, _Goro said to himself as he stared at the stars, _they are...beautiful._ With that, Goro's life points depleted to 0 and Yura won. "That is it, the duel is over and the winners are Yura and Shizuka," Mitsuo said to the crowd as they roared at Yura's amazing win. Yura ran over to help Shizuka up and they both happily waved towards the crowd.

Meanwhile, Kira sneaks into Yura's room undetected. Aru was nowhere to be seen, but Kira did find Inaho resting on Yura's pillow. Grabbing her, Kira made her way out of Yura's room. As she walked down the hallways, in a shady corner, Kira noticed something bright. It was a blank card. She walked to pick it up and it materialized into a card. _Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon?_ she thought. At the moment she realized it was a "Universe-Eyes", she also noted it was a level 9 Future monster. "Where did this card come from?" she wondered. After a quick thought, she noticed a faint glow coming from Inaho. "Maybe you have something to do with this card. And if that's true, then that would explain why Yura has...**hEARTH Warrior of the Past**. Now I'm starting to understand why I was asked to collect those two familiars. Now that I have one though, I just need to capture Yura's. And this card is gonna help me do it."

_To be continued in Chapter 25: What are you fighting for?_


	25. Chapter 25: What are you fighting for?

Chapter 25: What are you fighting for?

_It was now time for the next match. Yura and Shizuka watched within the crowd._

"For our next match," Chairman Mitsuo announced, "it is Nasai Arata vs Kenji Rouko!" Kenji slowly made his way to the dueling field where Nasai was already waiting. "Look Yura," Shizuka said, "he's that guy I had won against during the Ranking Round." Yura nodded in agreement. "That's true but look at who he's up against," she said. "Kenji Rouko. I won't forget our duel where he beat me so quickly. I wanna duel him again." "Well this is a good opportunity to learn a little more about him Yura so pay attention to this duel," Shizuka stated. The duel between Nasai and Kenji went underway.

"DUEL!" both duelists said. "I'll go first," Nasai stated. "I summon **Satellarknight Unukalhai **(Lv.4/1800atk). I activate Unukalhai's effect. Whenever it is summoned, Unukalhai allows me to send a "tellarknight" card from my deck to my graveyard. I'm sending **Satellarknight Deneb**. Next, I'll set 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw," Kenji said. "When you have a monster on your field and I don't, I can special summon **Darkstar Gryphon** (Lv.6/DARK/2350atk)." Yura could feel a dark omen coming from Kenji. _Something doesn't feel right_, she thought. "Next," Kenji continued, "I actvate **Darkstar Tuning**. This card allows me to use monsters on my field and/or monsters in my hand to Synchro summon a "Darkstar" synchro monster." "Just like his duel with me," Yura said. "I tune my level 4 **Darkstar Falcon**, level 1 **Darkstar Herald**, and level 1 **Darkstar Chameleon**. Synchro Summon! The darkness of the stars give rise to a new power. Come, level 6, **Darkstar Cosmos **(2600atk). I activate Cosmos' effect. By lowering its attack points by 1000, it can destroy a monster on your field. Destroy that **Satellarknight Unukalhai**."

"I won't allow you to," Nasai said, "I activate **Stellarnova Alpha**. I can activate this card when an opponent's monster effect is activated. By sending a "tellarknight" monster to the graveyard, not only is your monster's effect negated, but it is also destroyed!" Kenji didn't react and seemed to not care. "Then, I'm allowed to draw 1 card!" Nasai included as he drew a card. "I activate **Darkstar Cosmos**' second effect. When it's destroyed by a card effect, I can draw a card and reveal it. If it's a "Darkstar" monster, I can draw another card." When Kenji draws the first card, he reveals it as **Darkstar Heckhound** (Lv.3) and draws another card. "That's pretty impressive," Shizuka said. "Go **Darkstar Gryphon**, attack him directly!" Kenji directed. Nasai braced for a big hit. He was able to withstand it but took a major 2350 points of damage which left him with 1650 life points. "I set 2 cards and end my turn," Kenji said concluding his turn. "I draw," Nasai said. " I summon **Satellarknight Alsahm**. Whenever Alsahm is summoned, you take 1000 points of damage." Kenji's life points fell to 3000. "Now I activate my set card from earlier, **Stellarknight Skybridge**. This spell card special summons a "tellarknight" monster from my deck at the cost of returning a "tellarknight" on my field to the deck. So I special summon **Satellarknight Vega** and return **Satellarknight Alsahm** to my deck. Next I activate Vega's effect. I can special summon a "tellarknight" monster from my hand. I special summon **Satellarknight Altair**. Then I activate Altair's effect. Altair can special summon a "tellarknight" monster from my graveyard. So come, **Satellarknight Deneb**. And now Deneb's effect will activate. Upon being summoned, I can add a "tellarknight" monster from my deck to my hand. I add **Satellarknight Procyon** to my hand."

"3 level 4 monsters.." Kenji muttered. "I overlay my level 4 **Satellarknight Vega, Altair, and Deneb**. With these three monsters, I build the overlay network. Xyz summon! Come Rank 4, **Satellarknight Triverr** (Rnk4/2100atk/2500def)!" The crowd became astonished at the beauty of Triverr. "Triverr has a sweet effect too!" Nasai said. "When Xyz summoned, Triverr returns ALL other cards on the field to the owner's hand." "Whoa, really?" Yura said. All of Kenji's cards returned to his hand. Nasai didn't have any other cards on his field. "Now this is where I'll take over this duel," Nasai said. "I activate the field spell, **Hexatellarknight**! Because of this field spell, "tellarknight" Xyz monsters gain 200 attack points for each of their overlay units. Triverr has 3 so it gains 600 attack points (2700). But I'm gonna have to use an overlay unit to activate Triverr's second effect. Once a turn, my opponent must discard a random card from their hand." Kenji became annoyed as the cards in his hand vanished until one of his cards was sent to the graveyard. His cards then reappeared in his hand. His**Darkstar Heckhound** was sent. "This is far from over!" Nasai said, "Attack Kenji directly Triverr!" Kenji was blown back and left with a staggering 500 life points. He got up slowly. "I'm afraid it doesn't end there. Now, I REBUILD the overlay network with **Satellarknight Triverr**!"

"You what?!" Kenji yelled, surprised. "Rebuild the overlay network?!" Yura said in shock. "Now fear what will come when infinite stars are gathered and take on a whole new form! Come RANK 5, **Constellarknight Diamond**! (2700atk+600=3300atk) This monster will become your defeat, Kenji!"

_To be continued in Chapter 26: True Power_


	26. Chapter 26: True Power

Chapter 26: True Power

"He's doomed..." Yura said. "Who is?" Shizuka asked. "That Tellarknight guy," Yura replied. "How do you know?" Shizuka again asked. "That's the thing," Yura said, "I don't know. Oddly enough, I can feel it."

"When you activate the effect of a DARK monster," Nasai said, "I can use one overlay unit to negate that effect and destroy that monster. But that's not all the great things this card does. Now I end my turn." Kenji regained his composure and calmly drew a card to start his turn. "You know, I got fearful for just a minute," he said. "But now I realize this is nothing to me. I've taken down monsters far stronger than that." "Well if you think you can take down this one, go for it," Nasai said confidently. "From my hand I activate **Darkstar Glimmers**," Kenji said. "This turn only, I can summon up to 3 "Darkstar" monsters from my hand. During my End Phase however, I will take 500 points of damage for each." "500 for each?!" Nasai said, "Have you gone crazy? All you have left IS 500." Kenji ignored him and revealed three monsters from his hand. "I summon **Darkstar Assault Bear** (Lv.3/1600atk), **Darkstar Leo** (Lv.3/1300atk), and the tuner monster **Darkstar Shadowmancer** (Lv.3/800atk)." Dark clouds rolled in over the stadium. Some of the children in the stadium became scared. "I tune," Kenji started, "my level three **Darkstar Shadowmancer** and my level three **Darkstar Assault Bear **and **Darkstar Leo**. The True Power of stars give wake to their Overlord. The clouds will now make way for their new leader!" As Kenji said, the dark clouds in the sky open and a roll of thunder hits the field. "Synchro summon!" Kenji yelled. "Come, level 9, **Darkstar Overlord of Chastisement** (Lv.9/Fiend/DARK/3200atk)!"

In a flashback, Kenji remembers what Zurui said. "I want you to know some things about Overlord of Chastisement. For each time you summon him, he will feed off of you and continue to until either you lose yourself to him or he's destroyed before then. You're not the only one he feeds off of. If there are people around, he will also feed off the one with the brightest light." "The brightest light?" Kenji asked, "What does that mean?" Coming out of his flashback, Kenji notices Chastisement's eyes glowing. He also feels weakened and drops one leg to the ground as he breathes heavily. "This guy is really feeding off the dark energy that's inside me," Kenji said to himself. He looks around the stadium. "Who is the person he's feeding out the brightest light from?" Just then, Yura felt uneasy. She fainted into Shizuka's arms. "Yura, are you okay?" she asked. Kenji looked at Yura and realized it was her with the brightest light. "That girl? Why does she..?"

"Hey," Nasai said getting Kenji's attention, "pay attention to the duel would ya?" Kenji stood back up but was still wobbly. "**Darkstar Overlord of Chastisement** is unaffected by opponent's card effects. During each of my Standby Phases, I have to pay 500 life points to keep it on the field. When Synchro summoned, Chastisement can half the attack points of one of my opponent's monsters and I gain life points equal to the amount of attack points lost. I choose to half the attack points of your **Constellarknight Diamond**." Chastisement saps 1650 attack points and converts it to life points for Kenji. His life points are now 2150. "Battle Phase!" Kenji states. "Go **Darkstar Overlord of Chastisement**, destroy **Constellarknight Diamond**." Chastisement raises his hand at Diamond. Out of his hand, black stars shoot out and destroy Diamond. Nasai's life points drop to 2450. "I activate **Darkstar Overlord of Chastisement**'s second effect. When he destroys a monster by battle, my opponent takes damage equal to the original attack of the destroyed monster."

"No way!" Nasai said. "Go Chastisement, finish this duel." Again, black stars emit from Chastisement and towards Nasai, wiping away his remaining life points. Kenji wins. As the duel field cleared, Yura regained consciousness. "Kenji Rouko has came from behind to win against Nasai Arata," Mr. Mitsuo spoke. "Although it seems this duel has caused a change in weather and it looks like it will rain soon. Because of that, the tournament will continue once the rain has stopped." Shizuka helped Yura up and out of the stadium. "You clearly aren't feeling well Yura," Shizuka said, "I need to get you out of here." Yura prompted Shizuka to stop where she was. "Don't worry about me," she said, "We still have a job to do: win this tournament." Kenji walked towards Yura. "Hey you," he said. Yura lifted her head to see Kenji studying her. "What do you want?" Shizuka asked. After a moment, Kenji walked away. "What's his deal?" Shizuka questioned.

Before Kenji walked away, he whispered something in Yura's ear. "See you in the finals, miss brightest light" was what Yura heard. "What did he mean by brightest light?" Yura thought to herself.

To be continued in Chapter 27: Shooting Stars


	27. Chapter 27: Shooting Stars

Chapter 27: Shooting Stars

In hEARTH, within the castle, the shrouded man sat awaiting news from his representatives. Just then, a butler walked in. "Sir, we have not yet received any word from either of the representatives we sent to Earth. I fear something may have happened to them," he said. "What do you suggest we do at this point, Sir Mirald." Uncovering his shroud, Mirald stared out a window and gazed at the stars in the sky. "The fact of the matter is," Mirald started, "because we have not heard anything from our representatives, it is safe to say they have been captured."

"But Sir," the butler said, "is it really okay to assume they've been captured and held as prisoners?" Mirald took a sip of the drink the butler prepared for him. "We have officially lost contact with them," Mirald said. "Inaho is a lost cause, but Zurui is loyal. He keeps me updated with the retrieval process. The fact that we cannot contact him is a sign that something has happened, correct?" "Of course sir," the butler said. "We must act now," Mirald stated. "Tell the royal guards to assemble in the dungeon. There we will awaken the Stone Dragons and use their destructive power against the inhabitants of Earth."

The butler bowed. "Yes sir. But may I say, you of all people know what kind of destruction the Stone Dragons can cause. For you to say that we will use them against the inhabitants of Earth... Are you trying to...start a war?" Sir Mirald stood and walked towards the door. "Listen and listen well. We have evidence that the inhabitants of Earth have captured Princess Aru and the representatives and are holding them hostage. Therefore, the people of hEARTH declare war against Earth." Mirald leaves the room. "Sir," the butler said, "what you said just now was a lie. We do not have any evidence. So what are you planning Mirald?"

Gathered in the dungeon, Mirald greets his troops. "Men, we are in a crisis situation. I have Intel from Zurui that he, Inaho, and Princess Aru have been captured and are being held as prisoners. Therefore, we will invade Earth and rescue them. We will use the Stone Dragons and punish the people of Earth for capturing our dearest Princess." The troops all cheered in excitement. "Just wait Princess Aru, we're coming to rescue you!" one trooper said among the cheers. "You will all be given potions," Mirald continued. "These potions created from lab experts will make your bodies grow to the same height as that of the humans. Now, troops, drink the potion you've been given and go to your assigned Stone Tablets. The potions will take effect in roughly 30 minutes. Once you've finished drinking your potions, place your hands on your assigned Tablet and it will resonate with you."

Just as Mirald said, the Tablets glow one by one and then stop. "Troops," Mirald says, "your dragons have been awakened. They are outside waiting. Let's go." Upon exiting the castle dungeons, the troops are amazed at the sight of the dragons. They looked vicious with red eyes and sharp teeth and claws. Four colors distinguished each dragon: Red, Black, White, and Silver. The dragons lowered themselves to the ground and used their wings as ladders for the troops. Upon being on the dragons' backs, all the troopers slowly grew in size much to their surprise. Mirald himself was acting commander and joined the troops as they began to fly away on their Stone Dragons. They rode through a portal created by Mirald. "LET'S GO!" Mirald shouted.

To be continued in Chapter 28: War is coming


	28. Chapter 28: War is coming

Chapter 28: War is coming

Once the weather subsided, the tournament continued. As quickly as the weather cleared, so did the duels. In the end, four teams were left including Yura, Shizuka and Kenji. "Congratulations to our remaining duelists," Mitsuo said. "With the start of the semifinals, I will announce who duels. First, Yura Minako and Shizuka Yanagi, two out-of-nowhere girls we didn't expect much from and their opponents, Hikaru Ryujin and Kuro Amayi. And in hopes to get done quicker, we'll start this match immediately. If the remaining duelists would please step over to the side." Complying, everyone else cleared the way. Yura, Shizuka Hikaru and Kuro took their positions. "Let's duel!" they all shouted.

"Starting this off," Yura began, "I summon **hEARTH Cavalier**(lv.3/1500atk). Next, I set a card and end my turn." "A strong start to the duel for Yura," Mitsuo said. "Now it's my turn," Hikaru said, "If my opponent controls a monster while I don't, I can special summon **Raijing, Mythic Quasar of Legend**(Lv.5/2100atk/Wyrm/LIGHT). Next I summon **Vein, Mythic Quasar of Truth**(Lv.4/1900atk/Wyrm/LIGHT)**." "**It's wyrms again," Yura said. "Wyrm monsters can be strong so be careful Yura," Shizuka warned. "I activate **Vein, Mythic Quasar of Truth**'s effect," Hikaru said, "If I control another "Mythic Quasar" monster, I can make Vein's level the same as that one. I choose Raijing so Vein's level becomes 5." "Two level five monsters," Mitsuo said. "I Overlay my two level five monsters," Hikaru said, "with these two monsters I build the overlay network. Xyz Summon! Come, Rank 5, **Killa**, **Mythic Quasar of Promises**(**Rnk.5/2600atk/Wyrm/LIGHT)**!" Killa emitted a brightness that blinded everyone around it. "I activate Killa's effect," Hikaru continued, "By using one overlay unit, I can add a "Mythic Quasar" monster from my deck or graveyard to my hand and then I can destroy a monster on the field whose ATK is lower than the ATK of the monster I added. And as a bonus, the controller of the destroyed monster takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. The monster I'm adding is **Distur, Mythic Quasar of Unbalance** with an ATK of 1600. So your **hEARTH Cavalier** is now destroyed.

Cavalier self-destructs with Yura taking 1500 damage (2500LP left). "Lastly, I set 1 card and end my turn," Hikaru concluded. "Are you okay Yura?" Shizuka asked. "I'm fine," Yura responded. "I'll get him back for you. It's my turn now," Shizuka said. "From my hand I activate the spell card **Prominent Bloom**! When my opponent has a monster special summoned from the Extra deck and I don't, I can send monsters listed on a "Prominent" Fusion monster from my hand or deck to the graveyard and then special summon it. From my deck, I'm sending **Prominent Soldier** and **Prominent Knight** to the graveyard. Glistening knight of glory, shine down upon those who seek to oppose you. Fusion Summon! Come, level 6, **Prominent Archedale**(2400atk/Warrior/DARK)! I now activate Archedale's effect! When Fusion summoned, Archedale can take a monster from either player's graveyard and equip it to him. Once that happens, Archedale will then gain ATK equal to half the equipped monster's ATK. The monster I'll be using is Yura's **hEARTH Cavalier**." Archedale's ATK boosts to 3150. As an added effect, Archedale cannot be targeted by opponent's card effects and if it would be destroyed by a card effect, the equipped monster is destroyed instead. Next, I'll set 2 cards and end my turn."

"It's my turn now," Kuro said. "I activate the spell card **Mind over matter**. I can activate this card when there are exactly 2 monsters on the field that were summoned from the Extra deck. One of those monsters will gain ATK points equal to the current ATK points of the other until the end of my next turn. I choose Hikaru's **Killa, Mythic Quasar of Promises** to gain ATK equal to Shizuka's **Prominent Archedale**(3150). Now Killa's ATK becomes 5750." "N-no way!" Shizuka yelled. "Kuro has changed the flow of this battle with just one card so far. A very impressive feat," Mutsuo said. "5750 ATK eh?" Yura said grinning and confidently nodding her head, "I expected no less from these two. So Shizuka, can we give up now?" "What's the matter with you?!" Shizuka asked, furiously shaking Yura, "How do you give so easily like that? I thought you liked the challenge!" Yura then came to her senses. "Ah, you're right! I am so pumped up now!" She pointed towards Hikaru and Kuro. "You two, come at me with everything you have!" "Eh..?" Hikaru and Kuro said confusingly. "Heheh," Yura happily laughed.

Arriving in the Earth's atmosphere, the Stone Dragons are continuing their decent towards Grand Dueling School.

To be continued in Chapter 29: Wyrms and Dragons


	29. Chapter 29: Wyrms and Dragons

Chapter 29: Wyrms and Dragons

"I wonder where our announcer disappeared to," Mitsuo wondered, "He hasn't been around lately in the recent chapters." Out of nowhere, the announcer appeared with the mic in his hand. "Such bravery!" he shouted. "Yura Minako has just called out Hikaru and Kuro! Will they give her what she wants?!" "Oh. There you are," Mitsuo said.

"I set 3 cards and end my turn," Kuro said, clearing his throat. "Finally it's my turn again, I draw!" Yura said. "I summon **hEARTH Jacker** (Lv.2/100atk/100def). When **hEARTH Jacker** is normal summoned, I can add 1 "hEARTH" spell or trap card from my deck to my hand. I'm adding the spell card **hEARTH Revision** to my hand. Next I activate **hEARTH Revision**. By tributing a level 4 or lower "hEARTH" monster, I can special summon a "hEARTH" monster from my graveyard. I tribute my **hEARTH Jacker** and special summon **hEARTH Cavalier** (Lv.3/1500atk). Once a turn, when **hEARTH Cavalier **is special summoned, I can send one monster from my deck to the graveyard to make Cavalier's name the same name as the monster sent. From my deck, I'm sending **hEARTH Moon Magician**."

In Yura's room, in her closet, the same kind of glow Aru emits appeared and faded away slowly. "While I control **hEARTH Moon Magician**," Yura said, "I can special summon **hEARTH Sun Magician **(Lv.3). I overlay my level 3 **hEARTH Moon Magician **and **hEARTH Sun Magician**. I build the overlay network and Xyz summon **Magician of black stars** (Rnk.3/2200atk). Yura's Extra deck glowed like it did before when she first had used **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**. Examining her Extra deck Yura discovers a new card. A new Xyz monster! "I..," Yura started, "rebuild the overlay network with **Magician of black stars**."

"She's what?" Kira questioned herself. "Wanting to redeem himself from the depths of the dark," Yura said, "he sought hope and became a new light. Xyz Summon! Come, Rank 4, **Astral magician of white stars** (Lv.4/LIGHT/2500atk/2000def)!" "She summoned a Rank 4 Xyz monster by using a Rank 3 Xyz monster," Kira said to herself, "But why didn't she use that during our duel? Unless… She had just gotten that from her other familiar. She's getting more and more powerful even when I've captured one of her familiars. However…" She pulls out the card that was created by Inaho. "I have yet to try out the monster that this familiar created for me. I'm almost itching to use it against her."

"You never told me about that monster before," Shizuka said, surprised. "I'll tell you about it later," Yura replied. "I activate **Astral magician of white stars**' effect. When Xyz summoned, it reduces the ATK of one of my opponent's monster by 500 for each overlay unit it currently has. I choose your **Killa, Mythic Quasar of Promises **to lose 1500 ATK points. Now I've shrunk it to 4250." "It doesn't matter because Killa still has more ATK than your monster," Hikaru said. "Is that so?" Yura questioned, "Then I'll activate Astral magician's other effect. By using one overlay unit and sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can reduce the ATK of a monster on your side of the field by the ATK of the monster sent. I'm sending **hEARTH Vassal** (Lv.5) that has an attack of 2000. Now your monster's ATK drops even more to 2250."

"What an amazing series of moves!" the announcer yelled. "Yura has managed to knock down Killa's ATK from 5750 down to 2250 which is enouch for her Astral magician to destroy it!" Hikaru clenched his teeth in frustration. "Go **Astral magician of white stars**," Yura said, "Attack his **Killa, Mythic Quasar of Promises**!" Astral magician's attack causes an eruption of smoke.

Time until the Stone Dragons arrive at Grand Dueling School: 5 Minutes.

To be continued in Chapter 30: Countdown to demolition


	30. Chapter 30: Countdown to Demolition

Chapter 30: Countdown to demolition

The smoke caused by Astral magician slowly begins to clear. To Yura and Shizuka's big surprise, Hikaru's **Killa, Mythic Quasar of Promises** is still standing on the field. "How?!" Yura questioned. When the smoke cleared completely, a trap card had been activated. "I activated the Trap card **Wyrm Dust**," Kuro said. "When a face-up Wyrm monster is targeted for an attack, all monsters my opponent controls are switched to Defense position and lose 800 DEF. Furthermore, monsters changed to Defense position by this effect cannot switch their positions for the rest of this turn."

"Trap card, activate!" Shizuka interrupted, "**Prominent Escalation**. During the Battle Phase, while there is a face-up "Prominent" monster that was special summoned from the Extra deck, I can negate the activation of a Trap card and destroy it." "I figured you'd do something like that," Kuro said, "Trap, activate! **Wyrm Rage**! While there is a Wyrm monster on the field when my opponent activates a Counter Trap card, that Trap card's activation is negated and destroyed. I didn't set these three cards for nothing."

"And I didn't set this card for nothing either," Yura said unexpectedly. "Trap card, activate! **hEARTH Manuscripts**! If a counter trap card is activated during the Battle Phase, it's activation is negated and is destroyed. Also, no counter trap cards can be activated in response to **hEARTH Manuscripts**' activation." Yura's counter trap negates Kuro's **Wyrm Rage** which allows Shizuka's **Prominent Escalation** to continue with its activation and effect to negate **Wyrm Dust**. With that, Astral magician continued with its attack and destroys Killa dealing 250 points of damage to Hikaru (3750LP). "And let's not forget," Yura said, "Shizuka's **Prominent Archedale** is still on the field and you have no monsters on your side! Go Archedale, attack Hikaru directly!" Archedale succeeds and deals a whopping 3150 damage to Hikaru, the force of the attack knocking him back (600LP). "I set one card and end my turn," Yura concluded.

Getting back up, Hikaru angrily drew a card to start his next turn. "I activate the spell card **Guidance to the Dragon**. By paying 500 life points (100LP), I can special summon a "Mythic Quasar" Synchro monster from my Extra deck by banishing monsters from my hand, field, or graveyard. Also, I can treat one of the monsters used as a Tuner monster. I make **Raijing, Mythic Quasar of Legend** a Tuner monster!"

"Hikaru is using a spell card to Synchro summon with a non-natural Tuner monster! Amazing!" the announcer yelled. "I banish my level 5 Tuner monster **Raijing, Mythic Quasar of Legend** and level 5 **Killa, Mythic Quasar of Promises**," Hikaru said, "Killing intent combined with the Raging powers of Promises and Legend, become one! Synchro Summon! Come, level 10, **Dai, Mythic Quasar of Dragons**(Lv.10/3300atk/Wyrm/LIGHT)! Kuro, it's about time we end these two! Dai cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once a turn, Dai allows me to special summon a "Mythic Quasar" monster from my deck. I special summon **Chayne, Mythic Quasar of Lore** (Lv.1/0atk). I activate Dai's second effect. By tributing a "Mythic Quasar" monster, I can destroy one set card of the field. Cards cannot be activated in response to this effect. I tribute Chayne to destroy the card Yura set before she ended her turn. Now that your trap is gone, I activate Chayne's effect! When tributed by the effect of a "Mythic Quasar" card, I can special summon a banished "Mythic Quasar" monster. Rise once more, **Killa, Mythic Quasar of Promises**(2600atk). During the end phase, the monster summoned by this effect is banished again. So for now I'll make use of Killa. Battle Phase! Go Killa, attack Yura's **Astral magician of white stars**!"

Meanwhile back in Yura's room, her closet door was slowly pushed opened and Aru came out. "Inaho?" she said.

To be continued in Chapter 31: Not enough


	31. Chapter 31: Not enough

Chapter 31: Not enough

Killa destroys Yura's Astral magician dealing just 100 points of damage to her (2400LP). Yura then realizes her situation. She has nothing else on her field to stop Dai's attack. "I activate the trap card **Wyrm Instinct**," Kuro said, "When a Wyrm monster destroys an opponent's special summoned monster, that Wyrm monster can attack again." "Nice job Kuro," Hikaru said, "Okay, go **Killa, Mythic Quasar of Promises**, wipe out the rest of her life points!"

"Quick Yura, use my trap card," Shizuka urged. "Not yet," Yura said, "From my hand, I activate **hEARTH Stealth**'s effect! By sending it from my hand to the graveyard, I can half the battle damage I take from an incoming attack." Saving herself, Yura only takes 1300 damage (1100LP). "That's fine because I still have Dai," Hikaru said, "And even if you used another **hEARTH Stealth**, it wouldn't save you. I gotcha this time. Go **Dai, Mythic Quasar of Dragons**, finish her off!" "I may not have any cards left on my field but Shizuka still has something," Yura said, "I activate her trap card, **Prominent Halt**! When a monster that has more ATK points than my life points attacks directly, that monster's attack is negated plus I can draw 1 card." Hikaru became furious and Yura drew. "What the heck?!" he yelled, "First you prevent yourself from taking Killa's full damage, then you just negate Dai's attack?!"

"That's not all! I also drew a card," Yura said teasingly. "Forget the card! Why are you trying so hard to win?!" he asked. "Because I have something to prove!" Yura stated. Hearing that, Hikaru remembered something. _Something to prove? _he thought. He shook his head and continued his turn. "I set one card," he said. "What exactly are you trying to prove?" Hikaru asked. "I am," Yura started, "trying to prove to everyone who had ever doubted me in the past that I can make it on my own. Dueling is the best way I know how I can prove them wrong. I've been doubted so many times and by so many people ... including my own father. That's why I can't give up on this duel. I can't give up on Shizuka, who's supporting me. I have to show people how strong I can be."

"I see," Hikaru said. He went over to Kuro and said whispered some things to him. Kuro reacted displeasingly to what Hikaru said. After a short argument, they came to an agreement. They both raised their right arms. "We surrender," they both said. "Eh?" Yura and Shizuka said confused. _They what?_ Mitsuo thought to himself. The audience was in a state of shock. Some booed and asked why they would surrender. "A-are you sure you want to surrender?" the announcer asked. "Yes," Hikaru said. "But why?" Yura asked. "Because what you had said reminded me of something. Plus, do you know why Kuro never summoned a monster? Because his opening hand was filled with Wyrm support spell and trap cards so basically, I was gonna have to do most of the work. If shizuka had gotten rid of Dai on her next turn, we would've never won." Hikaru walked to Yura and held out his hand. "I wanna ask you something," Hikaru said, "On your quest to prove all your doubters wrong, I'd like to ask if we could join you. We want to prove things to certain people as well. And like you, we found that dueling was a great start for us."

Yura shook his hand. "If there's something other than dueling that I like, it's making new friends." Yura, Shizuka, and Hikaru each shared smiles and laughs together. Kuro couldn't help but smile too. "Good luck in the finals you two. We'll be watching and cheering you both on," Hikaru said. "Thanks," Yura said. "And that ends the first round of the semi-finals," the announcer said, "Yura and Shizuka will be moving on to the final round. Now onto the second round. We have Kenji Rouko and his partner...er he doesn't have one?" The announcer turned his attention to Mr. Mitsuo. "Why doesn't he have a partner sir?" the announcer asked. "He said he could win in the tournament without one," Mitsuo said, "In fact, I allowed him and just a few other duelists to participate in this tournament without partners. It just seems the ones who didn't have a partner up to this point have lost." "But it doesn't seem fair at all sir," the announcer complained. "Look at where he is now. He's hasn't lost despite being by himself and he's in the semifinals. I say let him continue."

"Um, we have Kenji Rouko, who has decided to duel by himself during this tournament, dueling Isamu and Arisu," the announcer said, "I suppose we should start then."

_Kenji vs Isamu and Arisu, Start_

...

Arisu's life points dropped to zero as Kenji's **Darkstar Cosmos** attacked her. "Go **Darkstar Chimera** (2800atk), finish off Isamu's life points," Kenji said. Chimera ends Isamu's life points and Kenji wins on the third turn of the duel (as Isamu and Arisu started their turns first)." "Unbelievable," Yura said, "Just like me, he quickly ended them." "Hmph," Kenji scoffed, "These small fry are nothing."

"And just like that, Kenji moves on to the finals to take on Yura Minako and Shizuka Yanagi," the announcer said. Shizuka sighed. "Let's get moving Yura. We're next." Yura regained herself and followed. They made their way to the dueling field. Mr. Mitsuo asked the announcer for the mic. "Ahem," he said getting everyone's attention. "I have decided that since this is the final matchup and that Kenji Rouko doesn't have a partner, Yura Minako will duel him without a partner herself." "What?" Shizuka asked. _What is he planning? _Kira asked herself. "I apologize it had to be this way," Mitsuo said, "but for the final match, I at least wanted it to seem fair."

"Yura..." Shizuka said. "I'll be fine Shizuka," Yura said, preparing herself for her inevitable duel. Shizuka grabbed Yura's shoulder. "I'll believe in you then," she stated. Yura nodded. "It's as you said Kenji," Yura said, "We were gonna meet each other again in the finals. I'm definitely gonna have to pay you back for beating me quickly during our last duel." "I look forward to that," Kenji said. "Duel!" the two said.

One of the Stone Dragons fired off a beam heading straight for the stadium.

To be continued in Chapter 32: It begins

UncouthFive: So I have some [maybe interesting] news. I have a concept drawing of Kira, Yura's rival. I was gonna draw her using a touchpad and program installed on my computer but it seems I've lost the stylus pen so apparently, I drew a sketch of her using pencil and paper (probably should've at least used printer paper so the blue lines aren't in the way). I'll be showing her on DeviantArt and have a link for it in Chapter 34 (if not 34, definitely 35). Also this sketch will not yet be confirmed as I may make a lot of changes.


	32. Chapter 32: It begins

Chapter 32: It begins

Just as the duel between Yura and Kenji began, a Stone Dragon shot a beam heading straight towards them. Kira is the first to respond. Knowing she won't be able to run to the dueling area in time, she decides to jump off a platform. During her freefall, she pulls out a card and plays it. "I summon **Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon**!" she said. Yura and Kenji notice Kira and her dragon and then everyone in the stadium turns their attention to a beam heading towards them and they begin to panic. "That dragon...it's Kira's!" Yura realized. Kira landed on her dragon. "Go, _Particle Stream of Demolition_!" Kira commanded. Her dragon fired off a beam of its own, balancing the force of the Stone Dragon's beam and causing an explosion of raw power.

"Kira, what are you doing?" Yura asked. Kira looked at Yura for a moment then redirected her attention to a swarm of Stone Dragons landing around the school. "What is all this?" Kenji asked. Stone Dragons surrounded the stadium, where everyone quickly left the stadium. Mirald and his dragon were the last to descend. He jumps off and lands next to the announcer. He then swipes the mic from him. "People of this place called Earth," Mirald started, "You have taken someone from us and we want her back."

"Taken someone?" Mitsuo asked, "And who might that be?" Mirald became angry. "Don't ask that like you don't know. We are referring to our Princess Aru! Return her or we will open fire using the Stone Dragons." "Princess Aru..." Kenji thought. "Yura, we'll wrap this up some other time. I need to go." Kenji stormed out of the stadium. "Yeah, I need to go as well," Yura said, running behind Kenji out of the stadium and meeting Shizuka on her way out. "Yura, what's going on?" Shizuka asked. "I've been hiding something from you," Yura said as she grabbed Shizuka's hand. "We need to go to our room and I'll show you there.

Kenji makes it to his room. "Yo, Zurui!" he yelled. "What?" Zurui replied, resting on Kenji's pillow. "What's going on?! There are these things called Stone Dragons running amok outside!" Kenji explains. "The Stone Dragons? Why was I not notified they were coming?" Zurui realizes his communications are disconnected. "This isn't good," he said, "Quickly Kenji, take me outside."

In their room, Yura calls out for Aru and Inaho. Aru responds but tells Yura she hasn't heard from Inaho. Shizuka is surprised at seeing Aru and at how she looks like Yura but smaller. "Listen Aru, people from your world are invading riding these things called the Stone Dragons," Yura told, "They're looking for you." Aru sighed. "I knew it was only a matter of time. Could you please take me to them?" she asked. Agreeing, Yura rushed Aru to where Mirald was. "Mirald, stop this right now!" Aru said. "Princess Aru! You're safe! How could you leave your palace and make the people of hEARTH worry about you?" Mirald asked. "I went out to search for the person in The Book," Aru explained, "but the guards wouldn't allow me to leave and chased me to this world."

"You saw _the page_ in The Book?" Mirald questioned. "I did. Mirald. Why didn't you tell me that there was another Princess other than me that's supposed to rule over hEARTH?" Aru asked. "I'm sorry princess, but I cannot explain that to you. At least, not right now," Mirald answered. "Then I'm not going home!" Aru stated, "This girl, Yura, has treated me so well. She's cared for me and introduced me to wonderous foods. I don't want to leave her side." "Princess Aru!" Mirald shouted, "Think about what you're doing! You would leave your own home for someone you had met just some time ago just because she treated you well?! That is not how a princess should condone herself!"

"If that is how a princess should condone herself, then I no longer want to be the princess of hEARTH," Aru said. Mirald became angry at Yura. "You! This is all because of you! You corrupted Princess Aru's mind and made her purpose as princess! Stone Dragons, prepare to fire!" "This is not good," Yura said. Just as Kira did, Yura summons a monster as well. "I summon both **Astral Magician of White Stars** and **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**." Shizuka does the same. "I summon **Prominent Exa-Queen **and **Prominent Archedale**!"

"I will not allow you to destroy this school," Mitsuo said, "Discipline Committee!" 10 students from the Masters division showed up and summoned monsters of their own. **Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand**, **Angel of Zera**, including **First of the Dragons**, was among the monsters summoned by them. "We will fight back against you if we must," Mitsuo said. "Do you honestly think you take on the Stone Dragons' power?" Mirald questioned, "Plus, you're outnumbered. You can't possibly hope to defeat us. We're taking back Princess Aru and by force if necessary."

"You're not taking anyone! I summon **Darkstar Cosmos** and **Darkstar Chimera**," Kenji said, summoning two of his monsters. Alongside Kenji was Zurui. "What are you doing Zurui?" Mirald asked. "Returning Princess Aru is my job. I won't allow anyone else do it," he responded. "And what a great job you've done so far!" Mirald said, "Stone Dragons, FIRE!"

To be continued in (3rd Arc: Grand Dueling School War) Chapter 33: The Departed


	33. Chapter 33: The Departed

-3rd Arc: Grand Dueling School War-

Chapter 33: The Departed

"Everyone move!" Kira shouted. Beams from the Stone Dragons scatter all over the stadium, causing it to crumble. Luckily, everyone there was able to evade the crumbling mess. Yura couldn't help but watch in horror the destruction being caused to her school. "Stop it!" she yelled, "**Astral Magician of White Stars**, attack the Stone Dragons!" Astral Magician blasts stars with his staff and causes pain and discomfort to one of the dragons. "Now it's your turn hEARTH Warrior, attack!" Yura demanded. "You too as well Universe-Eyes," Kira said. "Attack with them Cosmos and Chimera," Kenji said. Every other student still around followed suit and responded with an attack of their own. All of the Stone Dragons take a direct hit from each students' monsters. Unfortunately Yura's, Kira's, and Kenji's monsters were the only ones that did damage. "These Stone Dragons were created to absorb damage," Mirald said, "And the fact that you were able to damage some of them makes you three the most dangerous. All Stone Dragons focus fire on those two girls and that one boy."

"No Mirald, don't do it!" Aru requested. "Silence Princess," Mirald said, "These people will pay for holding you hostage! Fire!" As demanded, the Stone Dragons prepared for a big hit on them. "Mirald wait! I'll do anything just please don't hurt Yura!" Aru cried. "Aru don't say that," Yura said, "I'm gonna protect you no matter what."

"No Yura, you don't understand about these Stone Dragons like I do," Aru said, "I remember seeing how powerful they are. If you keep trying to fight back, this world will be destroyed." Aru flew towards Mirald. "Ugh!" Zurui scoffed, "Getting the Princess back was MY job." "Zurui, do me a favor and find Inaho," Aru asked. "As you wish," Zurui said. "So you've finally come to your senses," Mirald said, "Let's get ready to leave."

"No Aru! You don't have to go with him! You said you didn't want to be a princess anymore!" Yura said. "I brought a teleport stone just in case," Mirald said. The stone itself shines as it activates. "Yura. This time I'll be the one that protects you," Aru said with a smile on her face. "Soldiers, return home," Mirald said. All the soldiers and their Stone Dragons made their leave. "Aru!" Yura called out as she ran towards her, "I won't let you suffer there alone!" Running as fast as she could, Yura was able to at least touch Mirald but by doing that while the teleport stone was active, she disappeared along with Mirald and Aru. Everyone around saw in disbelief that she vanished. "YURA!" Shizuka cried.

"What happened to her Zurui?" Kenji asked. Zurui sighed. "She got transported with Mirald to hEARTH," he said. "Is there a way to get her back?" Kenji asked. "I could take you to hEARTH, but why do you care?" Zurui responded. "I don't," Kenji replied, "But she was supposed to be my opponent in the finals. Then I'd be able to move up into the Silver Division." All monsters that were summoned returned to their owner's hand. Kira put her hand next to her ear. "The familiar along with her owner is gone," she said through a communication device. _What do you mean gone? Find that familiar at any cost and bring her to me._ "As you wish," Kira said, "But I'll need a spaceship." _A spaceship..? ...Fine._ Kira left the stadium.

In hEARTH, Yura's body changed and adapted to that of Aru's kind. She was chained as she made her way towards a jail cell at the bottom of the castle. Her deck was conviscated and given to Mirald. "Let me go! I'll save Aru no matter what!" she yelled. The guard struggled but was able to get Yura into a cell and lock her in. Thereafter, Mirald entered the jail room and in front of Yura's cell. "This turned out better than I expected," Mirald said, "Our Princess is back home and now we have the same person who captured her. How does it feel to be on the other end?" "She told you herself that she didn't want to be princess of this world," Yura said. "I will never believe that. Princess Aru knows she is needed here," Mirald responded. Yura noticed a book in Mirald's hand. "So what's with that book in your hand? Are you gonna read me a fairytale or something?" Yura asked. "This is," Mirald started, "known throughout hEARTH as "The Book". It contains ancient history, words of wisdom about the future, and how to handle it. It also contains ancient photos of our ancestors and current rulers." Flipping through the book, he turns to the page where Aru is sitting as ruler of hEARTH while sitting next to an unknown person whose part of the photo had been scratched. Trying to understand who that person was, he looks at noticeable features.

He was able to make out the hairstyle just a bit. He was also able to make out small portions of the outfit. "Hmm..." he pondered. "There is one thing I find in this scratched photo that makes me feel completely uneasy." What he sees at the waist of the person appears to be the same dueling deck that Yura has. The colors matched as well. He shook his head in denial and chuckled up a bit. "I had heard this only once from the previous rulers, Aru's parents; presumably her father. He said there was an ancient deity or should I say "Goddess" that once helped watch over hEARTH. You, girl, seem to have some of the same features that I was able to make out. But it's impossible because you have no relations to hEARTH whatsoever except... **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**. How do you know about him?"

"What do you mean by that?" Yura asked, "He's just one of my monsters in my deck." Mirald took out Yura's deck and looked through it. He becomes very shocked and surprised at the monsters of her deck. "Wait a minute," he said, "The images on these cards match the images of people in The Book! But how?! Princess Aru's father also told me that only the Goddess had ever met these people!" Mirald then realized something. "D-don't tell me..." he stuttered. "You?! You're the Goddess of hEARTH?!"

To be continued in Chapter 34: Rulers of hEARTH, Yura and Aru


	34. Chapter 34: Rulers of hEARTH, Yura & Aru

Chapter 34: Rulers of hEARTH, Yura and Aru

Mirald releases Yura from her cell and escorts her throughout the palace. "Where are we going?" Yura asked. "To the throne where Princess Aru is," Mirald answered. He then opens the door that separated them from the throne room. Sitting at the edge of the balcony was Aru, which nearly brought tears to Yura's eyes. Being released from her restraints by Mirald, Yura ran towards Aru and greeted her. "Aru, are you alright?" she asked. Aru ignored her. "Yura, was it?" Mirald said, "Please, have a seat next to Princess Aru. We prepared a seat just for you." Yura sat and happily smiled at Aru. "I'm glad to see you're okay," she said. Once again, Aru ignored her. Aru's attention was focused below as she watched over the citizens of her world. She seemed to have a depressed look. "Your world is very beautiful Aru," Yura said, trying to get a conversation with Aru. "It'd be best if you didn't speak to Princess Aru right now," Mirald said as he walked towards Yura, "but in the meantime, may I ask you a favor?"

"Like what?" Yura scoffed. "What I have with me here is a crown embedded with magic," Mirald explains, "I was given this by Aru's father as a treasury for the day that the Goddess of hEARTH would return to us. By wearing it, you'll remember everything." "What makes you sure I'll wear something like that?" Yura asked. "Because it would be what Princess Aru would want," Mirald replied. "Just listening to you annoys me but if it's for Aru, I'll wear it," Yura said. Putting it on, the crown shined and so did Yura's eyes. She began seeing images of what appeared to be herself talking to **hEARTH Warrior of the Past** along with more of the monsters of her deck. She then saw Aru's parents as king and queen. Lastly, the saw the scratched photo that was in The Book except it wasn't scratched at all and she saw the picture clearly. There was no mistake that Yura saw herself sitting next to Aru and ruling over hEARTH. Yura's eyes stopped glowing and she fell into a trance. "I remember it all," she said sounding slightly different than before, "I am the protector of this world and its citizens."

Back on Earth at the stadium, Shizuka ran to Kenji and with both hands, grabbed his clothing. "You know," she started, "You both know where my friend is!" Kenji pulled her hands away. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. You're not important to me." Shizuka redirected herself to Zurui. "I heard what you said. You could take him to hEARTH or whatever. Take me with you both."

"It's not my decision. Ask Kenji," Zurui said. "Please," Shizuka begged, "let me go with you. Yura's my friend and I can't let her be in a situation like this." Kenji sighed. "Whatever," he said. "Wait!" someone else said. It was Hikaru and Kuro running to them. "We want in too," Hikaru said, "We just became friends, so I don't wanna lose one right after I made one." Kuro shook his head in agreement. "Hold it!" another person yelled out. This time it was Mika Yoshida, a girl Yura had met and dueled when she tried to take Aru. "Me and Yura dueled also," Mika said, "And even though I lost, we became friends afterwards. I want to do anything to help my friends in a time of need."

"I'm coming as well," Kira said. It seemed she didn't leave the stadium completely. "I have a job to do and it involves going to that girl. That and it'd be faster than getting a spaceship." Kenji sighed again. "That's enough," he said, "no one else. Zurui, you said there was a way to get to hEARTH?" Zurui pulled out a teleport stone, the same kind Mirald had. "I had this with me just in case. Are you alright with all of these other people coming Kenji?" he asked. "I don't really care," Kenji said, "But know this. Whatever happens to you on hEARTH will be your own fault. Once we've retrieved Yura, we leave immediately. Zurui, let's go." Zurui activates the teleport stone and they all leave.

It took only a minute from the time Yura remembered her position as Goddess of hEARTH and the time Kenji and his group left as they landed in a dark alley. In that one minute alone, Yura modernized everything on hEARTH to match it to that of Earth. The oddest part, was the children were dueling just like Earth children. But because SEQV does not apply to hEARTH inhabitants, it seemed everyone there used an older model of the duel disk. "What the...?" Zurui said, "What happened to my home world?!"

Just like Yura when she came to hEARTH, Kenji and the others' bodies changed and were adjusted. "This is odd," Shizuka said. "Did we even go anywhere?" Hikaru asked. "This looks more like our world," Kira said. "What's going on?" she asked. "I wish i knew!" Zurui said. "If we're here on hEARTH then we have our job. Find this Yura girl," Kenji stated. "I presume she's in the palace," Zurui pointed out. "Then that's our target," Kenji said, "Let's get moving." Blending in with the people, they quickly moved to the palace where they were met by the guards standing outside. "Halt," one guard said, "You are not allowed through these doors." The guards prepared themselves with their duel disks. "What is going on here?" Zurui asked, "How is it that you all can duel now?"

"Our Goddess had returned and taught us all how to duel. We had manufactured these duel disks," the other guard explained. Hikaru and Kuro stepped forward. "We'll take them on," Hikaru said. "Let's duel!" all 4 said. "Let's go ahead and enter," Zurui said. Upon entering the palace, everyone is met by more guards. "So much for trying to quietly get this done," Kira said. "Looks like we'll have to fight our way to Yura," Shizuka said.

To be continued in Chapter 35: Onslaught of the Palace Guards


	35. Chapter 35: Onslaught of Palace Guards

Chapter 35: Onslaught of the Palace Guards

"Go **Dai, Mythic Quasar of Dragons**, attack him directly!" Hikaru said. Dai shreds into the palace guard's life points and drains them to 0. The other guard was already beaten. "Well we're done here," Hikaru said, "Let's catch up to the others." Kuro nodded.

"**Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon**, attack **Snowdust Giant** (2200atk)!" Kira said. Her opponent lost 800 life points while only having 600. She hadn't taken any damage during the duel. Kenji would do the same thing without having lost any life points. "**Darkstar Chimera**, attack **Fairy King Albverdich** (2300)!" he said. His opponent lost afterwards. Everyone else still dueled the remaining palace guards. "Go and find her Kira," Kenji said. "Why should I?" she asked. "Other than me, you're the strongest one we have so you'll need to be the one to get her."

"Fine," Kire agreed. She ran through the many guards and dodged the ones that tried to catch her. She made it to the upper halls, slammed the doors behind her, and locked them so that the gaurds couldn't reach her. She then made her way up the stairs until she met with a door and opened it. Behind that door, the palace floor where Yura and Aru were. It seemed Mirald wasn't around. "Hey Yura!" Kira called out. "Mirald isn't here right now," Yura said, "So it seems no one else but me can deal with you right now." She got up and approached Kira. "I am the Goddess of hEARTH," Yura said, "Leave this world or else." _Goddess?_ Kira thought. "I don't know what you're talking about with this "Goddess" non-sense, but I need you and that familiar to come." Yura prepared herself for a duel. "You are not taking Aru anywhere. I will protect this world from invaders."

"It seems you've forgotten who I am Yura," Kira said, "So allow me to wake you up." A slight breeze entered the room from the balcony. "Duel!" they both said. "I'll start," Yura said, "I summon **hEARTH Spy** (Lv.3/1500atk/800def). I then set 1 card and end my turn."

"You're starting off a bit slow aren't you, Yura?" Kira taunted, "I draw. I'm hoping you'll give me the rematch that I've wanted. I summon **Particle Dustmite** (Lv.1/0atk/0def). Now I activate Dustmite's effect. By tributing it, I can special summon one "Particle" monster from my hand or deck, but its effects are negated. I summon **Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon**! Next I activate the spell card, **Particle Shake-Off**. If there is a "Particle" monster on the field whose effects are negated, that monster becomes unaffected by monster, spell, and trap card effects that would negate its effect until the End Phase of my opponent's next turn. So now Particle Dragon can activate its effect now." Particle Dragon literally shakes off the particles off its body and grows a new layer of particles. "I now activate Particle Dragon's effect!" Kira continued, "Once a turn, I can choose a monster my opponent controls. My Particle Dragon will then gain ATK equal to half the ATK of the targeted monster. I'm choosing your **hEARTH Spy** so Particle Dragon's new ATK becomes 3750."

"I don't think so," Yura said, "I activate **hEARTH Spy**'s effect. Once a turn, it negates a card effect that targets it. So your Particle Dragon will not be gaining any ATK." "Battle Phase," Kira said, "Go **Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon**, attack **hEARTH Spy**. Particle Stream of Demolition!" Upon **hEARTH Spy**'s destruction, Yura takes 1500 damage (2500lp left). "I activate **hEARTH Spy**'s other effect," Yura said, "When destroyed by battle, it can equip itself to a monster on the field. While equipped to a monster, that monster cannot attack nor activate its effects."

"Pretty impressive Yura. I set two cards and end my turn," Kira concluded. "My turn, I draw!" Yura said, "I activate **hEARTH Spy**'s effect. By unequipping it and sending it to the graveyard, the monster's ATK that it was equipped to become 0. While you control a monster and I don't, I special summon **hEARTH Gladiator** (Lv.5/2000atk/1000def). I banish from my field, my level 5 **hEARTH Gladiator** and from my graveyard, my level 3 **hEARTH Spy**. By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 8 turns, Future Summon! Come, my hero, **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**!" The crown Yura wore resonated with hEARTH Warrior and shined. It released a dark aura that enveloped all over Yura's body. She cried out as if she was in pain. "Just as I had thought," Mirald said, creeping out of the shadows, "Now my plan is working. She's finally losing control of the black magic I imbued into the crown."

"Black magic?!" Kira said, "What are you doing to her?!" Mirald laughed. "Why, I'm going to take over the universe and this Yura brat will be my pawn. She may be the Goddess, but I'm still going through with my plans!" Yura stopped her shrieks and tried to resist all the darkness surrounding her. "Mirald, you're gonna pay for what you're doing to me!" she said. "We'll see about that," Mirald said, "Now, Goddess, cater to my every command!" Unable to resist it any longer, Yura succumbed to the crown's black magic. Everything about her changed. Her outfit, her hair, even the expressions on her face changed. She slowly began to laugh maniacally. "I activate **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**'s effect! When Future Summoned, I can return cards on the field to the hand up to the number of monsters used for the Future Summon! I'm returning your two face-down cards to your hand! And don't try activating them because cards and effects cannot be activated in response to hEARTH Warrior's effect!" Kira's face-down cards returned to her hand. "Battle Phase!" Yura said, "Go **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**, destroy her **Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon **(0atk)! Forgotten Arrow!" _This isn't good!_ Kira thought. A barrage of arrows slay Kira's dragon and deals a heavy 2500 points of damage to her life points (1500 left). "You're going to be the first example I make," Mirald said, "I am now the one who controls the Goddess' mind." "I'll set 1 card and end my turn," Yura concluded. _It looks like I don't have a choice now,_ Kira thought. "I draw! From my hand, I activate the spell card **Particle Dragon's Return**. This card let's me special summon a "Universe" or "Particle" monster that was destroyed by battle during the last turn but it's effects are negated and can't attack. Also its ATK and DEF become 0. Rise again, **Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon**! Now, I banish from my field, my level 8 **Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon **and from my graveyard, my level 1 **Particle** **Dustmite**.By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 9 turns, Future summon! The Particles evolve and create for themselves a new form! Appear, level 9, **Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon **(3500atk/3000def/DARK)!" Plasma Dragon looked more sinister than Particle Dragon with its blood-red eyes. Its body appeared to be slightly melting and oozed green goo. For wings and its tail, it instead had plasma electrodes.

"So this is the power that familiar I captured before gives," Kira said. Plasma Dragon let out a roar that sent shock-waves and was heard throughout the planet of hEARTH.

To be continued in Chapter 36: I accept you


	36. Chapter 36: I accept you

Chapter 36: I accept you

"I activate Plasma Dragon's effect!" Kira said, "When Future Summoned, Plasma Dragon can destroy all other Future monsters on the field and deal damage to my opponent equal to the highest ATK of a destroyed Future monster." "Trap card, activate!" Yura said, "**hEARTH Goddess' Plea**. I can only activate this card when a "hEARTH" Future monster I control would be destroyed by a card effect. It is not destroyed and furthermore, I take no battle damage this turn."

"Battle phase," Kira announced, "Go **Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon**, annihilate Yura's **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**." Plasma Dragon blasts the same kind of ooz that covered its body and hEARTH Warrior melted until it was destroyed. Because of her Trap, Yura took no battle damage. "When Plasma Dragon destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, my opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's level x 200. Your hEARTH Warrior was a level 8, so you will take 1600 points of Effect damage," Kira said. The electrodes that made up Plasma Dragon's wings shot jolts of electricity at Yura where she'd take 1600 damage (900LP left). "Face it Yura," Kira said, "I've taken note about your **hEARTH Warrior of the Past** and your other Future monsters including your Xyz monster. There's not a single monster you have that can match Plasma Dragon. Now I'll end my turn by setting 1 card," she concluded.

"I'm the Goddess of hEARTH," Yura said. "Yeah, you've told me already," Kira responded. "I will NOT lose to the likes of anyone who intends to bring harm to Aru's world," Yura finished, "It's my turn now, I draw! My Goddess powers are now returning thanks to the crown. Since I now know of my Past, I will now reinterpret that Past and recreate it into the Present. I summon **hEARTH Splitter** (Lv.1)."

"Of course," Kira said, "She's about to do the same thing I just did. Why? Why does she keep getting stronger every time she duels?" "I banish from my field, my level 1 **hEARTH Splitter**, and from my graveyard, my level 8 **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**," Yura said. "Could it be that our decks are the same?" Kira thought. "By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 9 turns," Yura continued, "Future Summon! NOW is the time. The things that happened in the Past no longer matter. What matters now... is the Present! Come, Level 9, **hEARTH King of the Present** (Lv.9/LIGHT/3000ATK/2500DEF)!" Kira looked in disbelief as she witnesses Yura's brand new monster. She then smiled. "I expected no less Yura! You really are something special. Special enough for me to even consider you my rival. I accept you as that."

"I activate **hEARTH King of the Present**'s effect," Yura said. "Like yeah you are," Kira countered, "I activate the continuous Trap card, **Plasmatic Discharge**. While** Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon** is on the field, any Future monsters whose level is equal to or less than Plasma Dragon will now have their effects negated." _I got you now_, Kira thought. "Quick-play Spell card, **hEARTH Treason**, activate!" Yura said, "During this turn only, "hEARTH" monsters are unaffected by the opponent's Spells and Traps. Now your **Plasmatic Discharge** is ineffective which means I can go through with hEARTH King's effect. When Future summoned, I can special summon up to 2 level 4 or lower "hEARTH" monsters from my deck with their effects negated. I special summon **hEARTH Sun Magician** and **hEARTH Moon Magician**." _If it's those 2 monsters, then I already know what's coming_, Kira thought. "Next," Yura continued, "I overlay both my level 3 Sun and Moon Magician. I construct the overlay network and Xyz summon the Rank 3, **Magician of black stars** (2200ATK). Next, I rebuild the overlay network with **Magician of black stars** and Xyz summon the Rank 4** Astral Magician of white stars** (2500ATK). I activate Astral Magician's effect: When Xyz Summoned, it reduces the ATK of one of my opponent's monsters by 500 for each overlay unit it has. Your **Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon** will now lose 1500 ATK." Plasma Dragon's ATK is now shuttered to 2000. "Battle Phase," Yura said, "Go **Astral Magician of white stars**, attack her **Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon**." Successfully, Yura's attack goes through and Kira's Plasma Dragon is destroyed dealing 500 damage to her (1000LP left). "At this moment, I activate Plasma Dragon's last effect," Kira said, "When destroyed, I can re-summon one of its Future material monsters but that monster's effects are negated and is banished when it leaves the field. I special summon **Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon** in DEF position."

"Fine, destroy her monster hEARTH King," Yura demanded. "With that, you just about have nothing left. At the moment you have only 1 card in your hand and I doubt it can help you right now. Which means the only way you can win is with your next draw. I end my turn." "Don't worry Yura," Kira said, "I won't ever stoop to your lucky draws. It's my turn now and I draw. Remember what you just said about my other card? I was saving it for this moment. I activate the continuous Spell card, **Universe Catastrophe**! Firstly, I pay 500 life points (500LP left) to discard 1 card from my hand. I can continue to do this until I have no cards left. Unfortunately for you, all I had to discard was 1 card. Now that I have nothing in my hand, I can activate the 2nd effect of **Universe Catastrophe**. By sending it to the graveyard, all monsters on the field are destroyed. Finally, for each monster on the field, both players take 500 damage." Yura is surprised. "I have 2 monsters on my field," she said, "And at the same time, I only have 900LP left, but you have 500LP which means this duel will become..." "A draw," Kira finished for her, "Just like in our last duel where you caused the draw, this time I will cause it... If only that were to be the case. Because if my LP ends up being 500 or less due to **Universe Catastrophe**'s effect, the effect damage I take will become 0."

"No way!" Yura said. A black hole came in a swept away all of Yura's monsters. "I failed..." Yura said as she's knocked back and her LP hit 0. The force of it also knocked the crown off her head. Kira sighed and redirected her attention to Mirald who was in utter shock and disbelief. He was able to run past Kira and try to make his escape. Opening the door, Mirald is met by Kenji and the others. They had defeated the other palace guards. "You... you haven't stopped me yet!" Mirald said. He pressed a button on the wall and out of nowhere, more palace guards appeared. "Capture them all and throw them in the dungeon!" Mirald demanded. "Not... so fast," Yura said getting up slowly, "As the... Goddess of hEARTH, I order... the imprisonment of Mirald." Complying with her orders, the guards chained Mirald. Shizuka ran over to Yura and helped her up. "Take me over there to Aru," Yura requested. Shizuka nodded her head and they slowly walked over towards Aru until Yura could talk to her again. "Aru," Yura began, "You know who I am now. I'm the Goddess over this world which also means I'm the ruler just like you. I want you to answer me." Yura then noticed the same magic-imbued crown on Aru's head. "So that's why you've been ignoring me." She began to remove the crown but Aru stopped her. "Don't," Aru said, "Since you're the Goddess, you should be able to understand. I cannot go back with you, Yura."

To be continued in Chapter 37: Unwavering feelings


	37. Chapter 37: Unwavering feelings

Chapter 37: Unwavering feelings

"You can't come back with me? Why not?" Yura asked. Aru pointed outside the balcony. "Because the people, this world, needs me," she replied. "Then I want to stay with you," Yura said with one hand over her chest. "I don't want you feeling alone," she added. Aru smiled. "I'm glad you want to stay with me," she said, "But you have people that are important to you, especially Shizuka." At that moment, a man and woman entered the room. Upon further view, Aru recognized them. "Mom? Dad?" Aru questioned. Confirming it was them, she ran to them and gave them both a hug. "I'm so glad to see you're doing well Aru," her mother said. "Yes, but what's going on here?" her father asked. "I'm asking for everyone except Yura to leave as I'd like to have a private conversation," Aru requested, "I also am ordering Mirald to be imprisoned for the time being." Respecting her wishes, Kira led everyone out and the guards escorted Mirald to his cell.

Aru explained everything that occured, including Mirald's plans and Yura being their Goddess. "At this point in time, I feel I've let you two down," Aru solemnly spoke to her parents, "I couldn't stop Mirald and I let our Goddess become his tool. I know you guys want me to rule, but I just can't." Her father patted her head. "We understand Aru," he said, "By the way Yura, we'd like to thank you for watching over our daughter while she was in your world. I hope she hasn't caused too much trouble for you."

"I have a question however," Yura said. "What is it?" Aru's mother said. "When Aru first came to my world, she said she was being "chased". Why was that?" Yura asked. "That was my very fault and I deeply apologize to my daughter," Aru's father said, "I forced her to rule because I felt she needed to understand what her position would be one day. I never considered how she felt about it and because of that, she ran away from home. You don't have to rule over hEARTH if you don't want to. Me and your mother will retake that position."

"You mean..." Aru started. Her father nodded his head. "You can go with Yura," he said. Aru smiled and hugged her father again. "We leave our daughter in your care. Please take care of her," Aru's mother requested. "I promise," Yura said. Later, everyone gathered outside as Yura and friends got ready to leave. "Zurui, please help Yura watch over Aru," Aru's father asked. "Yes, sir," Zurui said. "Return home whenever you feel like it," her mother said. Her father handed Yura a teleport stone. "Even though you're leaving already," he said, "I want to thank you personally for what you've done for our people. You've taught them something incredible that I'm sure will last for generations to come. I'd like to ask you a final favor Yura." "What is it?" Yura said. "I would like for you to create a book like the one you had seen earlier with tales and pictures that you share with Aru," he said. "Yeah, we'll definitely do that," Yura said, "We're gonna make a bunch of memories!" With that, the teleport stone activated and Yura and company faded away and zoomed into the stars. "I'm so glad Aru was actually able to make a friend she could trust," her father said.

A light-blue beam of light entered the stadium that was still left in ruins and confusion. Yura and the others safely made it back to the school. Everyone that was still there cheered excitedly for their safe return. Mr. Mitsuo approached the large group. "I'm so glad you all were able to return to the school safely," he said. As everyone reconciled with each other, Yura noticed Kenji walking away. "And where do you think you're going?" she called out. "To take a break from it all. Since the stadium will need to be rebuilt, our duel will have to be postponed," Kenji explained. "Says who?" Yura asked, "Mr. Mitsuo, I'd like to have the final duel between me and Kenji start right now." Everyone around them looked on surprised. "Urm, but there's only us here," Mitsuo said, "Wouldn't it be better for all the people to see?"

"Chairman Mitsuo, it'd be best if you just let this one go on," Kira said, "Besides, I'd like to see how this turns out." Annoyed, Mitsuo let out a sigh. "Alright then, it's settled!" Yura said. "Well fine, the sooner I defeat you, the better," Kenji said. "Let's duel!" Yura and Kenji said.

To be continued in Chapter 38: I definitely won't lose


	38. Chapter 38: I definitely won't lose

Chapter 38: I definitely won't lose

"I'm starting this duel off by summoning **hEARTH Weaponeer **(Lv.3). When Weaponeer is normal summoned, I can add 1 "hEARTH" equip spell card from my deck to my hand. I'm adding **hEARTH Warrior's Armor**. Next I set three cards and end my turn," Yura concluded. "You got this Yura!" Shizuka cheered. "Yeah, you can take him!" Aru cheered with. "I draw," Kenji started, "I'm gonna start my turn off by activating the **Darkwind Ruins** Field spell." _Ruins?_ Yura thought, _If I remember right, his last Field spell was __**Darkwind Skypalace**__ which means..._ The stadium transformed into Greek-like ruins. "All "Darkstar" monsters gain 500 ATK points," Kenji explained, "If I would Future or Synchro Summon a "Darkstar" monster, I can use one of my opponent's monsters as material and treat it as a "Darkstar" monster. I can only do this once a turn."

"A field spell that lets you Future or Synchro summon with your opponent's monsters? Is something like that really possible?" Yura asked. "It is," Kenji answered, "And I'll show you how it works. I summon the Tuner monster, **Darkstar Magma** (Lv.3). Now because of **Darkwind Ruins**, I tune my level 3 **Darkstar Magma** and your **hEARTH Weaponeer**. Synchro Summon! Rise, level 6, **Darkstar Cosmos** (DARK/Winged-Beast/2600atk/1400def)! **Darkstar Cosmos** gains 500 ATK through **Darkwind Ruins** so now its new ATK is 3100."

"Trap card activate! **hEARTH Illusion**!" Yura said, "If there is a monster on the field whose current ATK is different from its original ATK, it loses half its ATK. Your monster's ATK now becomes 1550 until the End Phase of this turn." "A minor set-back," Kenji pointed out, "Battle Phase! **Darkstar Cosmos**, attack Yura directly." Cosmos flapped its wings, creating winds brushing through Yura and dealing 1550 damage to her (2450LP left). "Next, I'll set 2 cards and end my turn," Kenji concluded.

"It's my turn. I draw!" Yura said, "I activate the spell card **hEARTH Rushed**. I can special summon a level 6 or lower "hEARTH" Future monster from my Extra Deck. However, its effects are negated and it cannot attack nor be used to Tribute summon a monster. I special summon **hEARTH Caspian **(Lv.5/Warrior/2000atk/2400def) in DEF position. Now I banish from my field, my level 5 **hEARTH Caspian**, and from my graveyard, my level 3 **hEARTH Weaponeer**. I should thank you for helping me set this up. By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 8 turns, Future summon! Come to me, **hEARTH Warrior of the Past** (2500ATK). When Future summoned, hEARTH Warrior can target up to 2 cards on the field and return them to the owner's hand. The targeted cards cannot be activated in response to hEARTH Warrior's effect. I'm targeting your two face-down cards." Kenji's cards returned to his hand. "Well you temporarily got rid of my face-down cards, but your monster is weaker than my **Darkstar Cosmos**," he said.

"Ugh he's right," Yura said, "I didn't think it through well enough. I guess I have no choice. I activate another Trap card, **hEARTH Shift Movement**. All monsters my opponent controls are switched to DEF position and each lose 500 DEF. Then one monster I control can attack all monsters that were switched. Now your **Darkstar Cosmos** is in DEF position and loses 500 DEF (900def). Battle Phase! Go **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**, destroy Kenji's **Darkstar Cosmos**."

"Not bad," Kenji said. "I end my turn now," Yura said. "Hey, do you remember when I called you the "brightest light"? Kenji asked. "Yeah, I remember," Yura said. "What did you mean by that?" she asked. "I'll show you right now," Kenji responded, "Get ready Yura!"

To be continued in Chapter 39: Chastisement vs the Present


	39. Chapter 39: Chastisement vs the Present

Chapter 39: Chastisement vs the Present

"My turn, I draw!" Kenji said. "I activate the spell card **Darkwind Virtue**. This card let's me add a "Darkstar" monster from my deck to my hand. I'm adding **Darkstar Owl**. Now that I've done that, I'll summon **Darkstar Owl** (Lv.2/1000ATK/800DEF)." Owl appeared as any regular seen owl but had electricity circulating its body, as did all of Kenji's "Darkstar" monsters including his Future and Synchro monsters. "While I control a "Darkstar" monster, I can special summon **Darkstar Lion** (Lv.4/1500ATK/1000DEF)," Kenji continued. His lion was purple in color with black lightning streaks across its body. Its tail was also spiked. "I activate **Darkstar Lion**'s effect. If there is another face-up "Darkstar" monster on the field, I can tribute that monster and add its level on to Lion. I tribute my level 2 **Darkstar Owl** so Lion's new level becomes 6. Next, I banish from my field, my level 6 **Darkstar Lion** and from my graveyard, my level 2 **Darkstar Owl**. Allowing this monster to stay on the field for 8 turns, I Future Summon **Darkstar Chimera** (2800ATK)!"

"There's your ace again," Yura said. "Oh, this isn't my ace remember?" Kenji reminded her. "I activate Chimera's effect which lets me special summon a "Darkstar" monster from my deck. I summon the Tuner monster **Darkstar Chameleon** (Lv.1/100ATK)." Yura finally understood what Kenji meant. "So you're going to do THAT huh?" she asked. "It was inevitable," Kenji replied, "I tune my level 1 **Darkstar Chameleon** and **Darkstar Chimera**." Immediately, Yura felt uneasy as if something was being drained from her. Kenji felt the same way but continued. Bolts of lightning raged on in a swirl of clouds. "Bow down before the Overlord," Kenji continued with his chant, "Or else prepare to be punished. Synchro Summon! Come, level 9, **Darkstar Overlord of Chastisement** (Lv.9/3200ATK)." Like the last time Kenji used Chastisement, the Overlord's eyes glow and a whitish-yellow aura was dramatically being drained from Yura. At the same time, electricity was surging through Kenji's body causing him discomfort as well. They both fell to their knees. "Why... do you play a card like that?" Yura said through the pain.

"What kind of card is that?" Kira wondered, "It's as if that Overlord is draining its user and Yura. Is it possible he can't control that card's power?" With the electricity that caused him a deal of pain, Kenji stood back up to answer Yura's question while she still wallowed in pain. "That doesn't concern you," Kenji said. Finally for Yura the pain stopped. She breathed heavily as she tried to stand back up. At that time both her and Kenji heard a chilling message from Overlord. "Once more," he said. Focusing back on the duel, Kenji continued his turn. "When Synchro summoned, Chastisement can have 1 monster my opponent controls lose half its ATK points and converts that half into life points for me. I choose your **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**." hEARTH Warrior's new ATK is 1250 and Kenji's life points increase to 5250. "Battle Phase," Kenji said, "Go **Darkstar Overlord of Chastisement**, destroy Yura's **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**."

"Not so fast," Yura interrupted, "I activate **hEARTH Battle Simulation**. When a "hEARTH" Future monster is attacked by an opponent's monster, my opponent takes damage I would've taken from this battle only." "Don't take me so lightly," Kenji said, "I activate my counter Trap, **Darkstar Legion**. If a Spell/Trap or Monster's effect is activated during the Battle Phase, that Spell/Trap/Monster's activation and effect is negated and destroyed. Your **hEARTH Battle Simulation** is useless now. Continue with your attack Chastisement." Unable to stop it, Yura takes 1950 points of damage and is left with 2050. "Yura!" Aru cried. "If this is the best that you can do, just surrender the duel right now," Kenji teased. "Don't do it Yura! I know you're strong!" Shizuka encouraged. "Is this all you can do Yura?" Kira joined in on the teasing, "If so, you've no hope of catching up to me because a draw means nothing."

"I know that Kira," Yura said. "Kenji, don't ever count me out. I'm still in this! My turn, I draw! I summon **hEARTH Joker** (Lv.1). " _Here it comes_, Kira thought. "I banish from my field, my level 1 **hEARTH Joker **and from my graveyard, my level 8 **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**." "Wait a minute, you have something stronger than hEARTH Warrior?" Kenji said, surprised. "By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 9 turns, Future summon! The things that happened in the Past no longer matter. What matters now... is the Present! Come, Level 9, **hEARTH King of the Present **(Lv.9/LIGHT/3000ATK/2500DEF)!" Making his appearance, hEARTH King wore a knight outfit which included a helmet so his face isn't seen. In the chest-plate area, there was the letter "h" in the middle, presumably standing for hEARTH. He also had a red cape with the letter "Y" that, again, presumably stood for Yura. The cape covered his left arm and he carried his sword with his right. "The real duel starts now!" Yura said.

To be continued in Chapter 40: The man behind it all


	40. Chapter 40: The man behind it all

Chapter 40: The man behind it all

UncouthFive: This week will be an extra chapter. It's up to you readers to guess what this chapter will be about based on its name ;)

-Koragami Hospital, Room 212. 6:34 p.m.

In that room, a woman was lying in bed. Bandages covered just her eyes. The room had turned orange as the sun began to set. A man then entered that room. He stood next to that woman and uttered something. "It seems my plans are working much better than yours," he said. To his surprise, she responded to him. "It's not over yet," she said quietly. "How can you be so sure?" the man asked. "Because if I know my daughter," the woman answered, "She's just like her mother. I taught her everything she knows. By now, she's most likely made even more friends. After all, the most important thing I taught to her was... to Reach for the Stars."

"Reach for the Stars? That's a ridiculous thing to teach someone," the man said. "Well, what about YOUR daughter?" the woman asked. "My daughter has been prepared and steered in the right direction. So far she's capable of many things. She follows her orders without question," the man said, sounding pleased with himself. The woman laughed a little. "I wonder which of our daughters will come out on top; your "Servant of Darkness" or my Child of Stars?" The man began to leave. "It's obvious mine won't fail. I told you last time I visited that there was a reason why my daughter would stay ahead of yours." With that said, the door closed signifying the man's leave. On that closed door, there was the last name of the woman: Minako.

Later, lab doors opened and the man entered a laboratory. Going to his computer, he studied images on his screen. There were 5 cards each with a different colors representing types of Monster cards: Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum, and Future. "What she doesn't know is that once I've mastered these 5 methods, I'll be unstoppable," the man said, "With summoning methods as powerful as these, no one will ever stop me! I'll become the first human being to complete these methods together and become a man that changes the world! First however, I need the power of the Familiars. One is already in my grasp, but I need the other two." Inaho is restrained by chains.

To be continued in Chapter 41: The reign is over


	41. Chapter 41: The reign is over

Chapter 41: The reign is over

"When Future Summoned, hEARTH King allows me to Special Summon 2 "hEARTH" monsters from my deck," Yura said. "An effect that instantly lets you summon 2 monsters?" Kenji asked. "That's right," Yura replied, "I'm gonna summon both hEARTH Moon and Sun Magician and Overlay them to Xyz Summon **Magician of Black Stars**. And of course I'll rebuild the Overlay Network with **Magician of Black Stars** and Xyz summon **Astral Magician of White Stars** (2500atk). When Xyz Summoned, Astral Magician strips the ATK of one of my opponent's monster by 500 for each of its overlay units. I target your **Darkstar Overlord of Chastisement** to lose 1500 ATK." Chastisement's current ATK is 3700. Losing 1500 ATK drops it to 2200 ATK. "Time to battle!" Yura announced, "**Astral ****Magician of White Stars**, attack **Darkstar Overlord of Chastisement**!" Successfully, Yura destroyed Chastisement and dealt 300 damage to Kenji (2400LP left). "He's wide open!" Aru said. "Alright let's end this duel," Yura cheered, "**hEARTH King of the Present**, erase Kenji's remaining Life Points !"

"Trap card activate," Kenji said at the last second, "**Darkstar Crash**. If an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while there is a "Darkstar" monster in my graveyard that was destroyed by battle previously this turn, I can Special Summon that "Darkstar" monster. I'm bringing back **Darkstar Overlord of Chastisement**." Yura smiled. "I don't think so," she said. "What?" Kenji asked. "I activate **hEARTH King of the Present**'s 2nd effect!" Yura explained, "Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase, when a Spell or Trap card is activated, I can negate that activation and destroy it."

"Impossible!" Kenji yelled. _Crap, my other face-down Trap, __**Darkstar Darkness**__ only works if there's a "Darkstar" monster on the field._ "Now, let's truly end this Kenji! **hEARTH King of the Present**, end this duel!" Yura commanded, "Present-Day Slash!" With his sword, hEARTH King slashed at Kenji, knocking him back, and brought his life points to 0. Yura's friends began to smile and then they cheered for her victory. They ran up to her and congratulated her. "That was a fine duel Yura," Mitsuo said, "I can sure see a lot of potential in you." Kenji sat up where Zurui would meet him. "That was quite the duel Kenji even if you lost," Zurui said, "You gotta give it to her, that girl is something special." After the cheers died down, Yura looked towards Kira. "See? I'm gonna catch you no matter what," she said. Kira ignored her words. Yura then turned her attention to Kenji. She stretched out her hand and helped him up. "That was awesome Kenji," she said, "You're really good."

"I suppose it couldn't be helped," Kenji sighed, "You're an OK duelist Yura." He started to walk away with an expression that showed anger. "Just a minute Kenji," Mitsuo said, "Even though you've lost, you're still being promoted to move up in the divisions. You finished 2nd after all. And since Shizuka was Yura's partner, although she didn't duel, she's technically in 3rd which means she moves up as well. Yura won so she's already guaranteed. I want to say congratulations you three. You all are now in the Silver Division."

"No way, really?!" Yura said, happy for herself and her friend. They both gave each other high fives. "Hey, aren't you happy as well Kenji?" Yura asked. "I suppose, but I'm still angry that I lost to you in such a way," Kenji responded.

-Later that evening; Yura's and Shizuka's room-

"So I guess we should get ready to pack our stuff now that we're going into a different part of the school," Shizuka stated, "By the way, what're you gonna do now that people know about Aru?" Yura paused for a moment. "Well, people saw Zurui, who seems to be sticking with Kenji as his familiar," Yura said, "But one thing still bothers me. There are supposed to be three familiars and we haven't seen the other one in a while. Aru, do you think she went home?" Aru shook her head. "Inaho wouldn't leave without saying something first. Do you think something could've happened to her?" Aru asked. Yura pondered on the thought of Inaho disappearing. But no one except Yura and Aru had known Inaho was here. At that moment, Yura realized something through a flashback. A flashback of her first duel against Kira. _The familiars that are with you... are coming with me._ Coming out of her flashback, Yura banged her hand on a desk in frustration. "Yura are you okay?" Shizuka asked. _I should've seen it coming,_ Yura thought, _Only she would know that Inaho was here. _"It was Kira," Yura said under her breath. "Who?" Shizuka asked. "I need to get stronger Shizuka," Yura declared, "I have to get stronger so that I can defeat Kira. I shouldn't rely on any lucky draws nor should I try to end the duel in a draw. I need to win against her with my own power. Shizuka, we need to go see Hikaru and Kuro. I need to learn how to Synchro Summon."

To be continued in Chapter 42: The way of Synchro

UncouthFive: So about after about a month of being on a hiatus, I'm just about ready to continue where I left off. It turns out things were not as bad as I thought. Although, I'm back for now, I might have to go again. Until that time comes, I'll continue posting chapters. Personally, I'm excited now that Yura wants to learn Synchro Summoning.


	42. Chapter 42: The way of Synchro

Chapter 42: The way of Synchro

"You want to what?" Hikaru asked. "Please teach me how to Synchro Summon. You'll help me, right?" Yura asked. "Sure we'll help, but why do you want to learn it all of a sudden?" Kuro asked. "I've decided that I need to get stronger if I'm gonna catch up to Kira. Staying the way I am now will only put Aru in danger," Yura stated. "So Aru here is the one you're trying to protect?" Hikaru asked. "Yes," Yura replied, "Kira will challenge me again and eventually, she WILL beat me and take Aru. Apparently, someone gave her the order to take the familiars and that inlcudes the one that's with Kenji. She's already taken one and I'm gonna get her back. So, again, please teach me how to Synchro Summon."

"Alright," Hikaru said, "First thing, you're gonna need a Tuner monster. All Synchro monsters require a Tuner monster. The levels of the Tuner monster and the non-Tuner monster must equal the level of the Synchro monster. That is the basic of Synchro Summoning. There may be other complications, but we don't have to worry about them now."

"I see. But the thing is, I don't have a Tuner monster," Yura said, feeling disappointed. "Not a problem," Hikaru said. He searched his deck for a Tuner monster and handed it to Yura. "This is..." she said. "Yours," Kuro finished. "The Tuner monster I gave you is a level 4 and works for any deck it's put in," Hikaru informed. "Thank you so much," Yura said. "We're glad we could help out a friend," Kuro said.

-Later that same day after classes-

Yura and Shizuka found themselves back in their new Silver Division room, thinking of what to do next. "I'm going to find Kira. Shizuka, please watch over Aru and protect her in case Kira tries anything," Yura requested. "You're going alone?" Shizuka asked. "I have to find out what Kira's up to," Yura replied. She closed the door and walked down an empty hallway and finally found herself walking in the Gold Division's hallways. Since she was a Silver Division student, she wasn't allowed there but thankfully, there was no one walking the hallway there either. Looking out a nearby window, she finally noticed Kira leaving school grounds. Hurrying as fast as she could, Yura was able to make it outside.

"Kira!" Yura yelled out. She was panting from having to run all the way to her. "Oh, Yura, what do you want?" Kira asked. "Where is the familiar you captured?" Yura demanded. "Oh, so you've finally found that out huh?" Kira said. She motioned Yura to follow her. Confused as to why, Yura ended up following Kira. "Since you want to know where the familiar was being kept, I'll show you," Kira said, "I was ordered to capture them, but I wasn't ordered to show you where they're all being kept."

Kira led Yura to an abandoned building. Windows were shattered and it looked as if the building would collapse. On the door, there was a keypad. Kira entered a password and stood back. The door then opened and turned out to be an elevator. Yura and Kira then entered that elevator and it went down to an underground lab. "Whoa," Yura said sounding astonished. Nearby, she noticed Inaho being bound by chains. "Inaho... What's going on here Kira?" Yura asked.

"I'm only doing what I was assigned to do," Kira anwered. "By completing my mission, I will be given answers as to the whereabouts of my sister. Right now, she's the most important thing to me. I do remember telling you this when we first dueled." Yura walked towards Inaho, but Kira stopped her. "I showed you where she's being held, now I'm telling you not go near her," Kira commanded. "You're not gonna stop me from saving my friend. I'll duel you if I have to," Yura warned. "You haven't beaten me yet, so I accept," Kira said.

_No_, a voice said through headphones Kira was wearing. _Do not duel this girl. Take the familiar and report to me now. And this time, do not give the location away to anyone._

"Hmm, change of plans. I'm not dueling you," Kira said. Using acrobatics, Kira grabbed Inaho out of her chains and before Yura had time to react, she bolted towards a door and locked it. Yura ran after her but couldn't open the door. At that moment, she building began to shake. It was going to collapse. Yura ran for the elevator and then out the building just in time. The building collapsed and Kira was nowhere to be seen. "Great..." Yura said. She walked towards the school.

To be continued in Chapter 43: Maze Game


	43. Chapter 43: Maze Game

Chapter 43: Maze Game

Within her new class, Yura thought of two things: Where was Inaho being kept and the basic teaching Hikaru and Kuro gave her about Synchro Summoning. Unfortunately, Shizuka was in a different class so they weren't together. This class, unlike the previous class in the Bronze division, taught its students activation timing and went more in depth with counter Trap cards. Everyone noticed Yura as the new student in their class and examined her. _She doesn't look that strong,_ one student thought. _She probably just won by luck,_ another thought.

Yura noticed everyone eyeing her and she felt down about it, as if she didn't belong. It didn't surprise her though, with the many people that never believed in her dueling skills before. What stood out, however, was the more females in the class compared to her old class which made her feel a bit more at ease. Her new teacher, Mr. Akiyama, decided it to play a game with the students. He activated his duel disk using SEQV and then pulled out a Field spell card. "All right class, we're going to play a game," he said, "I'll explain the rules once everything has been set. I activate the Field spell, **Maze Drive**!"

The classroom transformed into a gigantic maze with hedges. The whole class, including Yura, was amazed. "The game we're gonna play is something called _Eliminate the missile_," Mr. Akiyama said, "The rules of this game are simple. All 20 of you will engage in a duel with me, your teacher. I start with 10,000 life points and open the duel with 10 cards in my hand, to make it fair for me. I will also be going first. Your job is to come at me with everything you've got. But of course, you'll have to find me. You students will spread out within the maze to try to search for me. If you encounter other students, you may engage in a duel with them. However, if you lose any duel, you are eliminated from this game. Whoever is able to knock my life points to 0 wins. Oh and by the way, the me you see right now is only a hologram. I've already started hiding!" Mr. Akiyama's hologram vanished and the students ran in different directions in search of him.

Students were running into dead ends, and had to turn back. And unfortunately for them, they ran into other students on the way back. Some students were in groups of two or three, probably to work together to take down their classmates and teacher. With no friend, Yura was forced to be by herself. It got worse for her as she ran into two others who were working together, Yusuke and Armon. Yusuke had spiked blonde hair that rolled back and Armon had orange curly-like hair. "Hey, you're that new girl," Yusuke said. Yura took a step back. Yusuke and Armon set their SEQV and challenged Yura. "I suppose you won't let me go huh?" Yura asked. "You heard the teacher," Armon said, " if you run into another student, you can engage in a duel with them and eliminate them."

"You're new but that doesn't mean we're going easy on you. Besides, we're in the Silver division for a reason," Yusuke said. "I suppose you're right about that," Yura agreed. "Let's duel!" all three said in unison. "I'm going first," Yusuke said, "I summon **Robo-copter - Dog** (Lv.4/1600ATK)." All Robo-copter monsters were EARTH-attribute Machine-type robotic helicopters that resembled animals. "While I control another "Robo-copter" monster, I can Special Summon the Tuner monster, **Robo-copter - Hamster** (Lv.3/800ATK). I tune my level 3 **Robo-copter - Hamster** with my level 4 **Robo-copter - Dog**. Synchro Summon! Arise, level 7, **Robo-copter - Meta-Shark** (2600ATK). Lastly, I'll set 1 card and end my turn."

"I'll be going next," Armon declared, "I summon the Tuner monster **Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impala** (1400ATK). (Note: "Mecha Phantom Beast" is a real deck.) "I activate Blue Impala's effect. I can use 1 other "Mecha Phantom Beast" monster in my hand and use it to Synchro Summon a Machine-type Synchro monster. I'm tuning my level 3 Blue Impala with my level 4 **Mecha Phantom Beast Coltwing**. Synchro Summon! Come, level 7, **Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda** (2400ATK). I set 2 cards and end my turn."

_Oh geez, two Synchro monsters I have to deal with_, Yura thought, _This is not gonna be easy at all._

To be continued in Chapter 44: Opportunity Awaits


	44. Chapter 44: Opportunity Awaits

Chapter 44: Opportunity Awaits

"Well there's nothing I can do about this now. It's my turn," Yura declared. She never got a chance to look at the cards she drew being distracted by her opponents' monsters. She recognized an oddly familiar card in her hand. "This is...," Yura started. She had the Tuner monster Hikaru gave her. "Ah wait a second," Yura said, "I don't even have a Synchro Monster! Oh what am I gonna do?!"

_So this is the esteemed hEARTH Goddess? _a voice said that only Yura could hear. "What was that?" Yura asked. _Don't be alarmed, _this voice spoke, _I'm just the shadow of what you were, or rather, what I wished you to be. I was first awakened inside you back when you were wearing the crown._ _I had hopes you'd stay and rule over hEARTH and continue development of your powers using the crown Mirald gave you. But that's alright. I'm awakened and I can give you the powers you were... destined to have. But as with such power, there is always a risk involved. You could end up losing yourself. If that happens, I have permanent control of your body. Everything you fought for will be wasted. So what will you do?_

"Why am I the Goddess of hEARTH? I'm not anyone special. And its not as if anyone believes in me," Yura explained. _Then for now, allow me to help you. We'll make then believe in you._ Yura's eyes glowed green, but nothing else seemed to change about her, except her personality. She and the Will of the hEARTH Goddess switched personalities and she seemed to be in high spirits. "Alrighty then!" she began, "Are you two boys ready to lose?! While there are monsters on my opponent's field while I control no monsters, I can Special Summon the level 4 Tuner monster, **Wyrm Wurm**! Next, I summon **hEARTH Gatekeeper** (Lv.4)!"

"Now to show you guys a real Synchro monster!" Yura said, "I tune my level 4 **Wyrm Wurm** with my level 4 **hEARTH Gatekeeper**! From the tales of hEARTH lore, this soldier was one of the only ones remaining in times of war! Synchro Summon! Rise, level 8, **hEARTH Swordsman Ijou** (2500ATK/2000DEF/EARTH/Warrior)!" _You can't just create cards during a duel! That's cheating!_ the real Yura explained, _Furthermore, why are you dueling?! And why am I just able to watch while inside my own body?! That's weird! Are you listening to me?!_

"I activate a Continuous Trap card, **Aerial Recharge**!" Armon said, "Once a turn, I can Special Summon a Mecha Phantom Beast Token to my side of the field. However, during each End Phase of either player's turn, I have to tribute a "Mecha Phantom Beast" monster or send this trap card to the graveyard. But for now, I Special Summon a Mecha Phantom Beast Token in DEF position (Machine/WIND/Lv.3/0ATK/0DEF)."

"A trap card that can Special Summon tokens huh?" Yura said, "That's pretty awesome! I wonder if I'll ever get a trap card that can do that!" "Um, it's not something to be so amazed about," Armon said. "Sorry, I'm just so happy to be free!" Yura exclaimed while spinning around in joy. Seeing her actions, Yusuke and Armon got confused. "I set 1 card and end my turn!" Yura said. "Well it's my turn now, and we can start attacking," Yusuke said, "I draw! I activate the spell card **Robo-Copter Tactics**. With this spell card, 1 "Robo-Copter" monster I control can attack directly. Also, it becomes unaffected by spells/traps during the Battle Phase of this turn. My Meta-Shark is about to take a bite out of your life points! Battle Phase! **Robo-Copter - Meta-Shark**, attack her directly!"

To be continued in Chapter 45: An unexpected guy shows up


	45. Chapter 45: An unexpected guy shows up

Chapter 45: An unexpected guy shows up

**"Robo-Copter - Meta-Shark**, attack Yura directly!" Yusuke demanded. "I may not be able to activate spells or traps but I can still activate monster effects," Yura explained, "I activate one of **hEARTH Swordsman Ijou**'s effects! Once per turn, during the Battle Phase, I can negate the attack of an opponent's monster." Ijou grabbed a shield out of the many weapons strapped behind his back. He then proceeded to block away Meta-Shark's attack. "During wartimes, when hEARTH Warrior never had enough strength, he relied on Ijou to back him up. Their job was to protect me at all costs," the hEARTH Goddess mentioned to Yura.

"Darn! She stopped my Meta-Shark from attacking her," Yusuke said in frustration. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Armon reassured. "It's my turn now. I draw! I summon **Mecha-Phantom Beast Megaraptor** (Lv.4/1900ATK). Next, I again activate **Aerial Recharge** to Special Summon a Mecha-Phantom Beast Token (Lv.3/0ATK/0DEF). When a Token is Special Summoned, I can activate Megaraptor's effect to Special Summon another Mecha-Phantom Beast Token. As an added bonus, Megaraptor's level, along with all Mecha-Phantom Beast monsters (except Extra Deck MPBs), increases by the total levels of all Mecha-Phantom Beast Tokens I control. Since I have 2, Megaraptor's level becomes 10. Next, I activate another effect of Megaraptor. By tributing one of the tokens, I can add a "Mecha-Phantom Beast" monster from my deck to my hand. I'm adding **Mecha-Phantom Beast Hamstrat** to my hand. And with one token gone, Megaraptor's level becomes 7."

"With Megaraptor's level becoming 7 and having Concoruda, you now have 2 level 7 monsters," the hEARTH Goddess explained. "That's right and you know what's gonna happen now," Armon said. "Wait, you're going to use your Synchro monster to-" "Xyz Summon?" Armon finished for her, "Yes, I am. I overlay my level 7 Concoruda and Megaraptor. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network. XYZ Summon! Appear, Rank 7, **Mecha-Phantom Beast Dracossack** (2600ATK)!" Dracossack appeared as a huge airplane roaring across the skies. "Nice job Armon!" Yusuku cheered on. "Now let's get the real fun started," Armon continued, "I detach 1 overlay unit from Dracossack to Special Summon 2 Mecha-Phantom Beast Tokens. I now have 3 Tokens. I activate Dracossack's other effect to tribute 1 Token. By doing so, I can destroy 1 card on the field. I choose to destroy your **hEARTH Swordsman Ijou**!"

Dracossack released rockets that were released from it's wings. Ijou was obliterated and destroyed. "You have no monsters on your field," Armon said, "Battle Phase! Dracossack, strike Yura directly!" Dracossack prepared more rockets to blast at her. "The Trap Card I set earlier won't help us," Yura said.

"Ganging up on a new student? I thought you guys were better than that," someone up in nearby trees said. "Yeah and who're you?" Yusuke asked. This person in the trees smiled and jumped beside Yura. He took a bow towards Yusuke and Armon. "I hope you don't mind me jumping into this duel to make it fair," he said. "Wait a minute, you're Jarrod, the guy who was new to this class before Yura," Armon pointed out. "Indeed I am," Jarrod said, "We can talk later. For now, I activate **Yaat the Butler**'s monster effect. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can negate that attack and end the Battle Phase."

Out of nowhere a holographic Mr. Akiyama appeared. "I may have forgotten to mention because I thought no one would do it but anyone who joins in a duel that's already begun starts out with only 1500 life points!" he said with a smile. "Is that so?" Jarrod asked. Mr. Akiyama nodded he head. A big jolt of electricity zapped around Jarrod, causing him to lose 2500 life points from the 4000 he started with. Afterwards, the holographic Mr. Akiyama disappeared. "O-ow!" Jarrod said. "Um, who're you?" Yura asked. Dusting himself off, Jarrod introduced himself. "My name is Jarrod Winters, an exchange student. Nice to meet you!" he said with a smile.

To be continued in Chapter 46: Foreign Exchange student Jarrod Winters


	46. Chapter 46: Foreign Exchange Student

Chapter 46: Foreign Exchange Student Jarrod Winters

"Hey! What gives you the right to just jump into a duel where you're not welcomed?" Armon asked. "And what gives you the right to double-team our new classmate?" Jarrod replied. "We'll deal with you later," Yusuke said. "Yeah," Armon agreed, "I end my turn."

"Th-thanks," Yura said. "You can thank me after I finish them off," Jarrod replied. "It's my turn," he said, "I draw!" The card he drew revealed to be **Polymerization**. "I activate the spell card **Polymerization**!" Jarrod said. Yura, Armon, and Yusuke were each surprised by a sudden different summoning method. "From my hand," Jarrod continued, "I fuse my **Ha'at the Butler** with my **Na'at the Butler**. With the service of these two butlers, all of your needs shall be fulfilled. FUSION SUMMON! Serve me well, level 8, **Za'at the Overseeing Butler** (2600ATK/Warrior/EARTH)! Next I activate both effects of Ha'at and Na'at, both of which were used to Fusion Summon Za'at. When **Ha'at the Butler** is used as material to Special Summon a "Butler" monster, that Special Summoned monster gains 500 ATK (Za'at now has 3100 ATK). Next, when **Na'at the Butler** is used as material, that Special Summoned monster gains the following effect: Negate the effects of all monsters on my opponent's side of the field. Monsters negated by this effect cannot activate their effects in the graveyard."

"Amazing," Yura said, "he not only increased the ATK of his monster, but also completely negated the effects of his opponents' monsters. This person is really strong."

"Big deal!" Yusuke scoffed, " As long as our monsters are on the field, you can't deal heavy damage to us!" Jarrod raised one finger. "I wouldn't be too sure about that," he said. "I activate **Za'at the Overseeing Butler**'s monster effect. I can destroy all monsters on the field with ATK equal to or lower than Za'at. Then Za'at gains 300 ATK for each monster destroyed." On Armon's and Yusuke's field, there stands Yusuke's **Robo-Copter - Meta-Shark** and Armon's **Mecha-Phantom Beast Draccosack** and two Tokens. Together that's four monsters destroyed and Za'at gains 1200 ATK (4300 ATK). "You see? This is the power of Fusion Summoning!" Jarrod said, "Next, I activate another spell card, **Butler's Mistake**. During the Battle Phase of this turn, my opponent cannot activate cards or effects with a "Butler" monster I control attacks. Now to end this, Battle Phase! Za'at can attack up to the number of monsters used for it's summon. Since two monsters were used, Za'at can attack twice! **Za'at the Overseeing Butler**, attack both Armon and Yusuke!"

"W-wait a minute! Aren't you gong too far?!" Yusuke asked. Za'at's eyes glowed red and shot two laser beams, each directed at Armon and Yusuke. "GAAH!" they both cried out as their life points hit 0.

-Yura and Jarrod win-

"Whew," Jarrod sighed. He outstretched his hand out to Yura. "Now that the duel's over, we can talk normally so let me start over. Hi, my name's Jarrod Winters. Welcome to the Silver Division!" Yura shook his hand. "My name's Yura Minako, transferred from the Bronze Division."

"Yura huh? Well I'm sure you want to sit down and rest after that duel," Jarrod suggested. They both continued through a maze and hit another dead end. There, they were alone and could talk easier. "Hopefully, no one will run into us," Jarrod said. "Yeah, but why did you come and save me back there? It couldn't be only that I was new," Yura wondered. "Yeah you're right," Jarrod agreed, "Well you see, Mr. Mitsuo asked me personally to look out for you while you were in this division. He knew specifically that you were not with your friend Shizuka so he appointed me to take on that role if that's okay with you? It may sound a little strange, but there's also someone in this classroom that's targeting you." "Targeting me?" Yura asked. Jarrod nodded his head. "Should you be in any danger, we'll both take it on!" he said cheerfully. "That's really reassuring, thanks," Yura said.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked. "Well, now that we're a group, we should stick together and tag together against the other students. We have to find the teacher and take him down right?" Jarrod asked. "Yeah, so let's get going," Yura led.

_"Everything's going according to plan. Boss, are you watching? When the time is right, I'll take this girl down and take the Familiar that's with her. All of this is to be done for Kira. It was so nice of her to give me that **Polymerization** card," _Jarrod thought.

To be continued in Chapter 47: Spy Butler


	47. Chapter 47: Spy Butler

Chapter 47: Spy Butler

"So where do you suggest we go?" Yura asked. "Let's try this way," Jarrod suggested. Coming around a corner, Yura and Jarrod walk up upon a pile of bodies laid out on the ground. It was their classmates. And standing at the center, their teacher. "What's going on here?" Yura asked. "Well, unfortunately, none of the other students were able to defeat me," Mr. Akiyama said, "It's kind of disappointing really. I guess I haven't taught them enough, huh?"

"Well, since you're the last ones, let's say we go ahead and get this over with," Mr. Akiyama suggested. "Come on Yura, we'll take him on. For our fallen classmates!" Jarrod said. "Yeah, let's do this!" Yura agreed. "Let's duel!" all three said. "Since this is just a 2-against-1 duel, I'm only going to handicap myself by starting with 5000 LP, to make it a bit fairer for me," Mr. Akiyama said, "I'll take the first move." Mr. Akiyama observes his hand. "It seems fate is looking out for me at the moment," he said, "Using the Scale 3 **Priestess of Catastrophe** and Scale 5 **Maiden of Catastrophe**, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can only summon "Catastrophe" monsters whose level are 4."

"No way! He's using Pendulums!?" Yura exclaimed. "Take note you two," Mr. Akiyama said, "As you both are our latest students, neither of you have seen my deck. So prepare to see some truly amazing things from your teacher. Now then, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters (2). **Chief of Catastrophe** (1500ATK), **Servant of Catastrophe** (1200ATK). Once per turn, when **Chief of Catastrophe** is Pendulum Summoned, I can add 1 "Catastrophe" monster from my deck to my hand. I'm adding **Princess of Catastrophe** to my hand. Next, when **Servant of Catastrophe** is Pendulum Summoned, I can increase the ATK of all "Catastrophe" monsters I currently control by 500 (Chief:2000ATK; Servant:1700ATK). Finally, I set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

_"The last time I faced Pendulums was back at the tournament,"_ Yura thought,_ "Together, me and Shizuka were able to overcome them. But now... She isn't here._ Yura shook her head._ "No," _she said,_ "Keep it together. They seperated us for a reason, right? To see if we could handle being apart. This is a test for me. For Shizuka, for everyone who's believed in me up to this point, I won't fail!"_

"It's my turn! I draw!" Yura said, "I activate the Continuous Spell card **hEARTH Imprisonment**. While this card is face-up on the field, my opponent cannot target the "hEARTH" monster on my field with the lowest ATK for attacks. Next, I summon **hEARTH Shaman** (Lv.4/1600ATK). I activate Shaman's effect. Once, I can pay life points in multiples of 100 to increase Shaman's ATK by the amount of LP paid (max. 500LP). I'll pay 500 life points (3500LP) to give Shaman 500 ATK (2100). Battle Phase! **hEARTH Shaman**, attack **Chief of Catastrophe!**" Twirling is staff, Shaman creates a vortex which sucks up Chief and destroys him, dealing 400 points of damage to Mr. Akiyama (4600LP).

"Destroyed Pendulum monsters go to the Extra deck face-up," Mr. Akiyama reminded, "Now I activate my face-down, **Catastrophe - Earthquake**. When a "Catastrophe" monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a "Catastrophe" monster from my deck. That Special Summoned monster is treated as a Tuner monster while it is on the field. From my deck, I Special Summon **Pilgrim of Catastrophe** (Lv.4). Then, if I am able to Synchro Summon using monsters I control, I can Synchro Summon 1 Synchro monster from my Extra deck using face-up monsters I control as material. I tune my level 4 Pilgrim with my level 4 Servant. Catastrophic events occur when this monster is called out. Synchro Summon! Come, level 8, **Mitayabi, Catastrophe Lord of Tornadoes** (2900ATK)."

"Unbelievable!" Jarrod said in amazement. "He summoned a Synchro monster during the Battle Phase..." Yura said. "And as an added bonus for me," Mr. Akiyama said, "Since the monsters I used as material were Pendulum monsters, they go back to the Extra deck face-up and will be ready to re-summon during my next turn. I'm apologize in advance, you two," Mr. Akiyama said, "I know that you're both still new and that I may be making this duel hard for you, but I have to push you, along with the other students, to overcome great ordeals. You both are going to face touch challenges in the coming months. I am here to help prepare you for them. So no matter what, come at me with everything you have, because I won't hold back either!"

To be continued in Chapter 48: Yura stands tall


	48. Chapter 48: Yura stands tall

**I've decided that from now on, at the end of every chapter, I will write the description of all new cards that the characters use beginning from Chapter 47. This way, if someone would get confused by the cards people are using, they'll have a guide to the card effects. I've thought about doing this for a while so that people may enjoy my card ideas. Also, if someone points out a ruling error during the duels, please let me know so I can correct them or provide an explanation.

Chapter 48: Yura stands tall

"I'll set 2 cards and end my turn," Yura concluded. "It's my turn now; I draw!" Jarrod said, "I summon **Ja'at the Butler** (1800ATK). When Normal Summoned, Ja'at let's me add 1 "Butler" monster from my deck to my hand. I'm adding **Pa'at the Butler** (Lv.4) to my hand. Then, I activate **Pa'at the Butler**'s monster effect. By sending it from my hand to the graveyard, I can add 1 "Butler" Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand. I'm adding the spell card **Butler Backup**. Next, I activate **Butler Backup** from my hand. By lowering the ATK of one face-up "Butler" monster, I can Special Summon a "Butler" monster from my graveyard with its effects negated. Come, **Pa'at the Butler** (1000ATK)."

_"He has 2 level 4 monsters," _Yura thought. "I overlay the level 4 **Ja'at the Butler** and **Pa'at the Butler**," Jarrod continued, "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network. XYZ Summon! Come to my aid, Rank 4, **Buza'at the Overlooking Butler** (2700ATK). By detaching 1 Xyz Material and paying 500 LP (3500LP), I can raise Buza'at's ATK by 800 (3500ATK). When Buza'at attacks, my opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. Battle Phase! **Buza'at the Overlooking Butler**, attack **Matayabi, Catastrophe Lord of Tornadoes**!" Buza'at first took a bow, then proceeded to strike Matayabi using his hand as if it were a spear. Matayabi was destroyed and Mr. Akiyama took 600 damage (4000LP).

"Heheh, how's that Yura?" Jarrod asked, gaining her trust. "That was awesome! You're really strong, you know?" Yura cheered. "Shucks, I'm not all that great," Jarrod chuckled. "Hey, you wanna be friends when this is all over?" Yura asked. "Your friend?" Jarrod repeated. "Yes!" Yura agreed, "You see, aside from my true goal, I also want to make as many friends as possible so that I can have the support I need to reach my goal." Jarrod lowered his head. "I see," he said. "I set 1 card face-down and end my turn," he concluded.

"So, what do you say?" Yura asked. "Sorry to break up your bonding as classmates, but I activate Matayabi's special effect," Mr. Akiyama interrupted, "At the end of the turn that it's destroyed by battle, the monster that destroyed it is also destroyed." As Matayabi's final act, he creates a tornado that swallows up Buza'at and destroys him. "I also am allowed to draw 1 card," Mr. Akiyama said as he drew. "Now it's my turn again; draw!" he continued, "Now that we've each had our first turn, as your teacher, I'm going to evaluate and record the results of your turns. Yura, you defeated one of my monsters earlier and was able to deal damage to me. Jarrod, you were able to Xyz Summon, bring down one of my aces, and also dealt damage to me. I'll grade you both accordingly after the duel so remember to go all out."

"Right!" Yura and Jarrod agreed. "You made it over the first test, but this is where it'll get tricky," Mr. Akiyama said, "Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters (3): **Chief of Catastrophe **(1500ATK),** Servant of Catastrophe **(1200ATK),** Princess of Catastrophe** (1400ATK). Chief's effect let's me add a "Catastrophe" monster from my deck to my hand. I add **Creator of Catastrophe** to my hand. Servant increases the ATK of all "Catastrophe" monsters by 500 (Chief:2000ATK; Servant:1700ATK; Princess:1900ATK). Lastly, Princess prevents "Catastrophe" monsters from being targeted by card effects the turn she's Pendulum Summoned. Although, none of it will matter with what I do next. I overlay all 3 monsters."

"He can Xyz Summon too?" Jarrod asked. "You aren't the only one with multiple summoning methods here Jarrod," Mr. Akiyama explained, "Throughout your school-life, you're going to face many people who can use more than 1 summoning method. Maybe once in your life, if you're lucky, you may meet someone who can use ALL methods of summoning. As for me, I know 3: Pendulum, Synchro, and Xyz. I build the overlay network using Chief, Servant, and Princess. XYZ Summon! Come, Rank 4, **Mitobu, Catastrophe Lord of Tsunamis** (0ATK/0DEF)."

"Huh? It only has 0 ATK?" Yura questioned. "Never judge a book by its cover Yura," Mr. Akiyama said, "You're about to see why Mitobu only has 0 ATK. I activate Mitobu's effect. By detaching 1 Xyz material, it gains 1000 ATK for each Xyz material it has. After detaching 1 material, Mitobu has 2 left so it gains 2000 ATK. But that's not all. I activate the same effect again. Now Mitobu gains 1000 ATK since it has only 1 Material left. That's a total of 3000 ATK."

"3000 ATK?!" Jarrod said in shock. "Behold my students, this is my true ace monster," Mr. Akiyama said.

To be continued in Chapter 49: Natural Disasters

* * *

**Now for those who are interested in the card effects used by characters.

Chapter 47 cards

Priestess of Catastrophe - Scale 3 (Lv.4/Spellcaster/EARTH/1000ATK/1000DEF) Pendulum Effect: None / Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; Special Summon that target. You can only use this effect of "Priestess of Catastrophe" once per turn.

Maiden of Catastrophe - Scale 5 (Lv.4/Spellcaster/EARTH/800ATK/1500DEF) Pendulum Effect: None / Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, you target up to 2 "Catastrophe" monsters in your graveyard; shuffle those targets into your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Maiden of Catastrophe" once per turn.

Chief of Catastrophe - Scale 5 (Lv.4/Spellcaster/EARTH/1500ATK/500DEF) Pendulum Effect: None / Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can add 1 "Catastrophe" monster from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Chief of Catastrophe" once per turn.

Servant of Catastrophe - Scale 5 (Lv.4/Spellcaster/EARTH/1200ATK/300DEF) Pendulum Effect: None / Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can increase the ATK of all "Catastrophe" monster you currently control by 500 until the end of your opponent's next turn. You can only use this effect of "Servant of Catastrophe" once per turn.

Pilgrim of Catastrophe - Scale 3 (Lv.4/ Spellcaster/EARTH/500ATK/1800DEF) Pendulum Effect: None / Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can target 1 set card your opponent controls; return it to the hand. Your opponent cannot activate that set card in response to this card's activation. You can only use this effect of "Pilgrim of Catastrophe" once per turn.

Catastrophe - Earthquake - Normal Trap card / When a "Catastrophe" monster you control is destroyed by battle; Special Summon 1 "Catastrophe" monster from your deck. The Special Summoned monster is treated as a Tuner monster. After that, you can Special Summon 1 "Catastrophe" Synchro Monster from your extra deck using monsters you control (You must control another "Catastrophe" monster to use this effect. The Special Summoned monster is treated as being Synchro Summoned). You can only activate 1 "Catastrophe - Earthquake" per turn.

Matayabi, Catastrophe Lord of Tornadoes - (Lv.8/Spellcaster/WIND/2900ATK/2100DEF) 1 Tuner "Catastrophe" monster + 1 Non-tuner "Catastrophe" monster. Monster Effect: You can only use the following of "Matayabi, Catastrophe Lord of Tornadoes" once per turn. During the End Phase of the turn this card was destroyed by battle; you can destroy the monster this card battled and if you do, draw 1 card.

hEARTH Imprisonment - Continuous Spell card / While you control at least 2 "hEARTH" monsters, you opponent cannot target the monster you control with the lowest attack for an attack.

hEARTH Shaman - (Lv.4/EARTH/Spellcaster/1600ATK/1100DEF) Monster Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn: When this card attacks or is attacked, you can pay life points in multiples of 100 (max.500) to increase this card's ATK by the amount paid. These changes last until the end of your opponent's next turn. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Chapter 48 cards

Ja'at the Butler - (Lv.4/DARK/Warrior/1800ATK/200DEF) Monster Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 "Butler" monster from your deck to your hand.

Pa'at the Butler - (Lv.4/DARK/Warrior/0ATK/0DEF) Monster Effect: You can discard this card from your hand; add 1 "Butler" Spell or Trap card from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Pa'at the Butler" once per turn.

Butler Backup - Target 1 face-up "Butler" monster you control. Make it's ATK and DEF 0, and if you do: Special Summon 1 "Butler" monster from your graveyard. The Special Summoned monster's effects are negated. You can only activate 1 "Butler Backup" per turn.

Buza'at the Overlooking Butler - (Rnk.4/DARK/Warrior/2700ATK/1800DEF) 2 level 4 "Butler" monsters / Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and pay 500 LP; this card gains 800 ATK until the end of your opponent's next turn. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.

Princess of Catastrophe - Scale 3 (Lv.4/Spellcaster/EARTH/1400ATK/2000DEF) Pendulum Effect: None / Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum summoned, you can activate this effect: "Catastrophe" monsters you currently control cannot be targeted by an opponent's card effect until the End Phase of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Princess of Catastrophe" once per turn.

Mitobu, Catastrophe Lord of Tsunamis - (Rnk.4/WATER/Spellcaster/0ATK/0DEF) 3 Level 4 monsters / Monster Effect: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains 1000 ATK for each Xyz Material currently attached to this card. You can use this effect of "Mitobu, Catastophe Lord of Tsunamis" up to twice per turn. If this card would be destroyed (either by battle or card effect), you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead.


	49. Chapter 49: Natural Disasters

Chapter 49: Natural Disasters

Yura and Jarrod get a new test from their teacher, Mr. Akiyama. He's summoned an Xyz monster and by using its effect, has raised its ATK to 3000. "You have no monsters on your field Jarrod," Mr. Akiyama pointed out, "Battle Phase! Go Mitobu (3000ATK), attack Jarrod directly!"

"Trap card, activate!"" Jarrod interrupted, "**Butlerisk**! When my opponent's monster declares an attack while I have no monsters, I can Special Summon 1 "Butler" monster from my graveyard with its effects negated and it's ATK and DEF 0. Take this hit for me, **Ja'at the Butler**." Acting as his shield, Ja'at takes the hit Jarrod would've taken to save him from taking damage. But Ja'at is sent back to the graveyard as a result. "Excellent!" Mr. Akiyama said, "You prevented my monster from inflicting massive damage! But..." He pulled a card from his hand. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell card, **Catastrophe - Hailstorm**. If a "Catastrophe" monster I control destroyed a monster by battle this turn, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of one of my monsters. Meaning, you're going to take 3000 effect damage from Mitobu's ATK."

As the card's name states, a hailstorm forms over Jarrod. Blocks of ice hit Jarrod making him lose 3000LP (500LP left). "Jarrod!" Yura cried. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine," he reassured. "I end my turn there," Mr. Akiyama concluded. "You'll pay for that! I draw!" Yura said. "From my hand I activate the Spell card **Instant Synchro**. By paying 1000LP (2500LP left), I can Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from my deck. That Special Summoned monster's effects are negated and it is banished when it leaves the field. I Special Summon **Wyrm Wurm** (Lv.4). Now I tune my level 4 **Wyrm Wurm **with my level 4 **hEARTH Shaman**. From the tales of hEARTH lore, this soldier was one of the only ones remaining in times of war! Synchro Summon! Rise, level 8, **hEARTH Swordsman Ijou **(2500ATK/EARTH/Warrior)!"

"A Synchro monster huh?" Mr. Akiyama questioned. "Battle Phase!" Yura continued, "**hEARTH Swordsman Ijou**, attack **Mitobu, Catastrophe Lord of Tsunamis**!"

"Wait a minute. Your monster only has 2500ATK while mine has 3000," Mr. Akiyama explained. "I activate my trap, **hEARTH Blacksword**," Yura said, "One "hEARTH" monster I control gains ATK equal to its level x 100. Ijou now has 3300ATK." _I see_, Mr. Akiyama thought. "In that case," he said aloud, "I activate my Counter trap, **Catastrophe - Drought**. When a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect is activated while I control a "Catastrophe" monster, I can negate that activation or effect and destroy it."

"I also activate a Counter trap," Yura said, "**hEARTH Converse**. If my opponent activates a Trap when a "hearth" monster I control battles, the activation of that trap is negated and destroyed. Continue with your attack Ijou!" As commanded, Ijou grabs an axe and swings it at Mitobu. Mr. Akiyama is dealt 300 damage (3700LP). "I activate Mitobu's other effect. If it would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can detach 1 Xyz material from it instead."

"So in the end, I still couldn't bring down his ace," Yura said, "At this moment, Ijou's ATK returns to 2500. I end my turn." Jarrod smiled. "Yura, thanks to you we won," he said. "Huh?" both Yura and Mr. Akiyama said. "It's my turn now, draw! I summon **Wa'at the Butler** (Lv.1/0ATK). When Wa'at is summoned, its ATK becomes equal to the difference between me and my opponent's LP. Our difference is 3200 so Wa'at's ATK is now 3200. However that's not all. Because if the ATK of my opponent's monsters are lower than Wa'at's when this effect resolves, those monsters are destroyed and my opponent takes 500 damage for each monster destroyed."

"Wow, I never thought low-leveled monsters were that powerful," Mr. Akiyama said. Because of Wa'at's effect, Mitobu is finally destroyed an Mr. Akiyama takes 500 damage (3200LP left). "You're wide open. Battle Phase!" Jarrod declared, Wa'at the Butler, finish off Mr. Akiyama's life points!" _I never thought, of all students, that these two would beat me_," Mr. Akiyama thought. With that, his life points depleted to 0.

Because the teacher was defeated, the field spell he activated was also destroyed and everyone was back in the classroom. "Alright class, get up and let me announce our winners," Mr. Akiyama commanded. The other students slowly got back up, some wondering what was going on while others felt disgusted with themselves for not being able to beat their teacher even when teaming up. "Yura Minako and Jarrod Winters," Akiyama began, "We've been doing this kind of thing very often in this class. Never had any student defeated me. Because of your performances, I'm giving letters of recommendation to the Gold Division teachers. By me doing that, when you both reach the Gold Division, you both will receive honors that even some Platinum Division students don't have. It's rare that students beat their teachers at this school so you both deserve praise." He and most of the other students clap and cheer for them both. "I never thought I'd use this," Akiyama said. Using his duel disk again, he activate a Spell card. Over Yura's and Jarrod's heads, confetti fell.

To be continued in Chapter 50: Kira's dominance

Cards (in order of appearance)

**Butlerisk **\- Normal Trap card / When you opponent declare's an attack while you control no monsters, Special Summon 1 "Butler" monster from your graveyard with its effects negated and make its ATK and DEF 0. You can only activate 1 "Butlerisk" per turn.

**Catastrophe - Hailstorm **\- Quick-Play Spell card / Activate only if a "Catastrophe" monster you control destroyed an opponent's monster and sent it to the graveyard. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of one of your monsters. You can only use this of "Catastrophe - Hailstorm" once per turn.

**Instant Synchro** \- Normal Spell card / Pay 1000 LP; Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from your deck. That special summoned monster's effects are negated and it is banished when it leaves the field. You can only activate 1 "Instant Synchro" per turn.

**hEARTH Swordsman Ijou **\- (Lv.8/EARTH/Warrior/2500ATK/2000DEF/Synchro) 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner "hEARTH" monsters. / Once per turn, during the Battle Phase, if your opponent activates a monster effect, you can negate that activation and destroy it. Your opponent cannot target other "hEARTH" monsters you control for an attack, except this card.

**hEARTH Blacksword **\- Normal Trap card / Target 1 face-up "hEARTH" monster you control; it gains 100 ATK x its level.

**Catastrophe - Drought** \- Counter Trap card / Activate only while you control a face-up "Catastrophe" monster when your opponent activates a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect. Negate that activation, and if you do, destroy it.

**hEARTH Converse** \- Counter Trap card / During the Battle Phase, if your opponent activates a Spell or Trap card when a "hEARTH" monster you control battles, negate that activation, and if you do, destroy it.

**Wa'at the Butler** \- (Lv.1/DARK/Warrior/0ATK/0DEF) / When this card is Normal Summoned, you can make its ATK equal to the difference between you and your opponent's life points. If this card's ATK is different from its original ATK, you can destroy monsters your opponent controls whose ATK is equal to or less than this card's current ATK. Then, for each monster destroyed by this effect, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of "Wa'at the Butler" once per turn.


	50. Chapter 50: Kira's Dominance

Chapter 50: Kira's Dominance

"Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon, finish off his life points!" Kira commanded. She was dueling one the top 10 students of the Gold Division; Number 6 to be exact and his field was wide open while only having 1000LP left. "Augh!" her opponent cried out as his LP depleted to 0. He then collapsed in defeat. What made the duel more impressive was that Kira's LP was still at 4000 and her rank was 14. She was the underdog in that duel. The duel was recorded within the school system so the higher-ups saw how the duel went. And finally, as a result, Kira raised her Gold Division rank to 6, but she didn't look impressed.

"That was a boring duel. I expected better from someone ranked higher than me," she said as she left. _"I can see your dueling skills are improving,"_ a male voice said through a small speaker in Kira's right ear. "Oh, it's you. What is it?" Kira asked. _"I have a new job for you. And i'm sure you won't find it as boring as your opponent was. Meet me under the school,"_ the man requested. "As you wish... Father," Kira said.

...

As a child, Kira enjoyed playing with her sister. Their mother and father got along very well and the girls loved dueling each other, even though Kira often won. The bond the sisters shared ran deeper than anything anyone could've imagined. Until one day...

Their father mysteriously began spending less time with his wife and kids. This kept going until a breaking point was reached. One day, without a thought, he had decided to leave his wife and brought Kira with him. Kira and her sister never wanted to part and begged their father to stay, but he had other plans.

From that point on, every day, Kira's father taught her HIS way of dueling, without her knowing what plans were in store for her in the future. This caused Kira to forget about her sister until later on where she saw a photo of them both standing side by side. Kira remembered who she was. "Father, where?" Kira asked, "Where is my sister? I had even forgotten her name. I don't know how, but I can tell that she's my sister just by looking at this photo of us." Her father paused for a moment and patted her head. "One day, you'll see her," he said, "As long as you keep doing as I say, you'll see her."

...

_Yes,_ Kira thought, _Everything I'm doing is for the sake of seeing my sister._ Kira had eventually made it to the basement of the school. This was a secret place within the school that no one ever knew about. There, her father was waiting. He had a long black cape that covered a buttoned blue shirt with a black tie and black pants. He also wore a pair of black boots. He had spiked, long black hair that covered the left side of his face. "Since Yura Minako has become a nuisance for you in the past, for now I'm assigning you to a new target," he said, "You probably know this, but your new target also has a familiar. Kenji Rouko?"

"Yes. I've seen him before," Kira said. "Good. Then, you have your job," her father said. "May I ask you something first, father?" Kira asked. "What is it?" he questioned. "Over the years, I had repeatedly asked if I could see my sister. Tell me, what is her name at least?" There was a moment of silence between the two until her father decided to speak. "I will tell you this: Your sister is closer than you think," he said. "What do you mean?" Kira asked. "You have your assignment. Bring Kenji Rouko's familiar," her father repeated.

Kira nodded her head and left the underground area. Making it back to the surface area, by a stroke of luck, she notices Kenji walking towards her direction. "Perfect timing. Kenji Rouko, I challenge you to a duel," Kira requested. "No thanks. I don't feel like it right now," Kenji declined. "I see," Kira said. Her duel disk appeared and emmited a red string that attached itself to Kenji's arm. "What is this?" Kenji asked. "There's only one way you're getting out of this," Kira said, "I will duel you and complete my mission one way or the other. That string will be removed once we've dueled."

"Are you serious? And what mission?" Kenji asked. "To capture your familiar," Kira explained. Kenji sighed. "Fine, but could we at least go to a more quieter spot? I don't want to draw attention," he requested. "That's alright with me," Kira said. Kira guided Kenji to an abandoned room within the school. The room was very large and it was a surprise no one had been in there. In the center of that room, a dueling circle. "Where are we?" Kenji asked. "This is what is left of the old practice arena. This was an alternative until the gymnasium was built and had since been closed down. This is where we shall duel," Kira said. "Tch, whatever," Kenji said, "Let's just get this over with. Before we begin, I also want something if I win. An explanation about this "mission" of yours." Kenji materialized his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" both said.

To be continued in Chapter 51: Duel between rivals! Kira vs Kenji


	51. Chapter 51: Duel between rivals!

Chapter 51: Duel between rivals! Kira vs Kenji

"What are you really after?" Kenji asked, "Because if you're after Zurui, you're also after Yura's familiar right?" "Once I beat you, I'll take on Yura and beat her once and for all," Kira said, "I'm taking the first move. I summon **Particle Spirit** (Lv.2/800ATK). If **Particle Spirit** is used as material for a Future Summon, I can use 1 other "Particle" monster in my hand instead of 1 in the graveyard. I banish, from my side of the field, **Particle Spirit**, and from my hand, my **Particle Nova Monk** (Lv.6). By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 8 turns, Future Summon! Rise, **Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon** (3000ATK)!"

"I see you immediately brought out one of your boss monsters," Kenji said. "Of course," Kira responded, "A duelist of my ranking must not let up. If I do, I'll end up dropping out of the Gold Division and back to the Silver Division." "So you think that just because you're in a higher Division than me, you'll win?" Kenji asked. "Your fate was sealed when we crossed paths earlier. I set 1 card and end my turn," Kira concluded. "Don't think you can determine someone's fate; I draw!" Kenji said. He had a sense of what he drew before he even looked at it. "I activate the Field Spell **Darkwind Ruins**," he said. The field transformed into blackish purple Greek ruins. Heavy clouds and thunder rolled overhead. "While this Field Spell is activate, all "Darkstar" monsters I control gain 500 ATK. Also, if I would Future or Synchro Summon a "Darkstar" monster, I can use 1 monster my opponent controls as material and treat it as a "Darkstar" monster."

Kira witnessed Kenji's field spell for the first time. "What an interesting field spell you have," she said. "That's enough talk by you," Kenji interrupted. "I summon **Darkstar Anteater** (Lv.4/16002100ATK). Next, I activate **Darkstar Tuning**. This card allows me to use "Darkstar" monsters in my hand or my side of the field to summon a "Darkstar" Synchro Monster. I tune my level 1 **Darkstar Chameleon** with my **Darkstar Anteater **and **Darkstar Herald** (Lv.1). Synchro Summon! Appear, level 6, **Darkstar Cosmos** (26003100ATK)!"

"Not bad..." Kira said. Although, she sounded uninterested. "I activate **Darkstar Cosmos**' effect," Kenji continued, "Once per turn, by decreasing its ATK by 1000, it can destroy a monster on the field. I'm destroying your Particle Dragon." Cosmos destroyed Kira's Particle Dragon but she still looked unphased. "Battle Phase!" Kenji announced, "**Darkstar Cosmos **(2100ATK), attack her directly!" Flapping its wings, Cosmos created a wind that dealt the damage to Kira (1900LP left). "I'm setting 1 card and ending my turn," Kenji concluded.

"My turn; draw," Kira announced, "I summon **Particle Dustmite**. Next I banish from my field, my level 1 **Particle Dustmite** and from my graveyard,my **Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon**. Evolve, destroy, and crush my enemies. By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 9 turns, Future Summon! Rise, **Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon** (3500ATK)!"

"3500ATK?" Kenji said in shock. "This is my true ace monster," Kira explained, "This will be the monster that seals your fate. Losing to me is inevitable. Battle Phase! **Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon**, attack Kenji's **Darkstar Cosmos**!" "Not so fast! Trap card, activate!" Kenji interrupted, "**Darkstar Betrayal**! If an opponent's monster attacks a "Darkstar" monster I control, the attacked monster is not only destroyed, but my opponent also takes the damage I would've taken from this battle!"

"Counter trap, **Plasma Meltdown**! While I control **Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon**, if my opponent activates a Spell, Trap, or Monster's effect, I can negate that activation and destroy it!" Kira explained, "And with that, Plasma Dragon's attack continues!" Blasting green ooze out of its mouth Plasma Dragon destroys Kenji's Cosmos. It also leaves Kenji's LP dropping to 2600. "Particle Dragon's effect," Kira said, "If it destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's level x 200. Your Cosmos was a level 6 so that means 1200 poins of damage." Kenji's LP drops more to 1400. "I set one card and end my turn," Kira concluded, "Come, show me you a worthy Silver Division student!"

To be continued in Chapter 52: As fate would have it

Cards (in order of appearance):

**Particle Spirit** \- (Lv.2/800ATK/800DEF/LIGHT/Fairy) - You can only use the following effect of "Particle Spirit" once per turn. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can activate this effect: During this turn only, you can Future Summon 1 Future monster using this card and another "Particle" monster in your hand.

**Particle Nova Monk** \- (Lv.6/2200ATK/200DEF/EARTH/Warrior) - If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If you summon "Particle Nova Monk" this way, it's level becomes 4.

**Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon** (Lv.8/Future/3000ATK/2500DEF/LIGHT/Dragon) - 1 level 2 "Particle" monster + 1 level 6 "Particle" monster / Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card gain's half the ATK of the targeted monster. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, you can activate this effect: Deal damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. You can only use this effect of "Universe-Eyes Particle Dragon" once per turn.

**Darkstar Ruins** \- Field Spell - All "Darkstar" monsters you control gain 500ATK. Once per turn, if you would Synchro or Future Summon a "Darkstar" monster from your Extra deck, you can use 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and treat it as a "Darkstar" monster.

**Darkstar Anteater** \- (Lv.4/1600ATK/1000DEF/EARTH/Insect) - Once per turn, you can banish 1 monster whose ATK is lower than this card's DEF. During the next Standby Phase, return that monster to the field.

**Darkstar Tuning** \- Normal Spell - This turn only, you can use "Darkstar" monsters on your field and in your han to Synchro Summon a "Darkstar" Synchro monster. You can only activate 1 "Darkstar Tuning" per turn.

**Darkstar Chameleon** \- (Lv.1/Tuner/Beast/100ATK/100DEF/EARTH) - This card cannot be used as material for a Special Summon, except for the Special Summon of a "Darkstar" Future or Synchro monster.

**Darkstar Herald** (Lv.1/Fairy/0ATK/100DEF/LIGHT) - Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.

**Darkstar Cosmos** (Lv.6/Synchro/2600ATK/1400DEF/DARK) - 1 Tuner "Darkstar" monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Darkstar" monsters / Once per turn, you can decrease the ATK of this card by 1000 to destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.

**Particle Dustmite** (Lv.1/Insect/0ATK/0DEF/LIGHT) - You can tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Particle" monster from your hand or graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Particle Dustmite" once per turn.

**Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon** (Lv.9/Future/Dragon/3500ATK/3000DEF/DARK) - When this card is Future Summoned, you can destroy all other Future monsters on the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the highest ATK of a monster destroyed by this effect. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's level x 200. You can only use this effect of "Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon" once per turn.

**Darkstar Betrayal** \- Normal Trap - Activate only when a face-up "Darkstar" monster you control is targeted for an attack. It is not destroyed and your opponent takes the damage you would've taken from this battle only. If this set card is destroyed and sent from the field to the graveyard; draw 1 card.

**Plasma Meltdown** \- Counter Trap - Activate only if you control a "Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon" when your opponent activates a Spell, Trap or Monster effect. Negate that activation and destroy it.


	52. Chapter 52: As fate would have it

I hope everyone reading had an amazing Christmas holiday and an upcoming happy New Year! -UncouthFive

Chapter 52: As fate would have it

"Show you my worth as a Silver Division student?" Kenji asked, "What exactly are you expecting from me against a Gold Division student?" Kira's turn had already ended. "Draw!" Kenji continued, "I summon **Darkstar Wyvern** (Lv.2/800ATK)! Next I banish, from my field, my level 2 **Darkstar Wyvern** and, from my graveyard, my level 6 **Darkstar Cosmos**! By allowing this monster to stay of the field for 8 turns, Future Summon! Appear, level 8, **Darkstar Chimera** (2800ATK)! Due to my Field Spell, Chimera gains 500 ATK (3300ATK). Now I activate Chimera's effect. Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 "Darkstar" monster from my deck. I'm summoning a second copy of **Darkstar Chameleon** (Lv.1/Tuner). Finally, I tune my level 1 **Darkstar Chameleon** with my level 8 **Darkstar Chimera**! Synchro Summon! Rise, level 9, **Darkstar Overlord of Chastisement** (Lv.9/3200ATK)!"

"So this is your ace monster?" Kira asked. "This will be the monster that crushes you," Kenji replied, "Because of the Field Spell, Chastisement gains 500 ATK (3700ATK)!" Just as it did before, Chastisement's eyes glowed red. Kira was being drained. Fortunately for her, she was strong enough to resist it but the same couldn't be said for Kenji. As Zurui warned him, his energy was also being drained. "Come Kenji!" Kira exclaimed, "I want to beat you at your best!"

"You're gonna get it," Kenji said, "I activate Chastisement's effect! When Synchro Summoned, Chastisement can have 1 monster my opponent controls lose half its ATK and convert it into life points for me. I choose your **Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon**." Plasma Dragon's new ATK became 1750 and Kenji's LP rose to 3150. "Battle Phase!" Kenji announced, "**Darkstar Overlord of Chastisement**, destroy her **Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon**!" "Trap card, **Plasma Shield**, activate!" Kira said, "By equipping this Trap Card to **Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon**, it cannot be destroyed by battle. Also, any battle damage I take from battles involving **Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon** are halved."

"You'll still take damage," Kenji mentioned, "Attack her Plasma Dragon!" With her Trap saving her, Kira only takes 975 damage (925LP left). "...I end my turn there," Kenji announced. Kira took her turn and drew. "From my hand, I activate Plasma Dragon Bioshock. If I control a "**Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon**" whose ATK is different from its original ATK, its ATK returns to its original ATK and one monster my opponent control loses ATK equal to the amount gained. In other words, since my Plasma Dragon's ATK is 1750, it'll go back to 3500 and your Chastisement will lose 1750 ATK."

Chastisement's new ATK becomes 1950. "Crap!" Kenji said. "Yeah, you know the result as well. You. Lose," Kira stated, "Battle Phase! **Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon**, attack Kenji's **Darkstar Overlord of Chastisement**! Plasmatic Sprial of Chaos!" Using its body to create a spiral, Plasma Dragon ultimately destroys Chastisement and deals 1550 damage to Kenji. His life points hit 0 and he collapsed to the floor.

-Kira wins-

Kenji layed unconscious as Kira left him there. "As least this duel was more interesting than my last one," Kira said as her final remark. Kenji would not get up for the next 30 minutes. During his time unconscious, he thought about the reason he came to Grand Dueling School. "Alone... Abandonment..." These were the words Kenji thought while he was knocked out. "Revenge..."

Once conscious, Kenji slowly got up and realized what happened. "Zurui..!" he thought. He rushed back to his dorm room where it was dark. He flicked the lights on and there was no movement. "Zurui! You in here?" Kenji asked. Normally, Zurui laid on Kenji's bed to do some thinking. This time, he was gone. Kenji gritted his teeth and ran out.

To be continued in Chapter 53: The Plan

Cards:

**Darkstar Wyvern** \- Lv.2/800ATK/0DEF/Dragon/DARK - Effect: You can banish this card from your graveyard to target one monster you control; that target gains 800 ATK until the End Phase of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Darkstar Wyvern" once per turn.

**Plasma Shield**_ \- _Continuous Trap Card - Equip only to a face-up "Universe-Eyes Plasma Dragon" you control. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. Any battle damage you wouold take involving the equipped monster is halved.


	53. Chapter 53: The Plan

Chapter 53: The Plan

After that 30 minutes that Kenji was unconscious, classes were over. He rushed past students making his way towards Yura's dorm room. He made it right before she was about to walk in. "Wait a minute Yura," he said, panting. "Kenji? What's wrong?" Yura asked. "She took him..." Kenji said, "Kira took Zurui!" Yura didn't believe what he said at first but then realized Aru could've been next.

She opened her dorm room. "Aru?!" Yura called out. There was no answer. She checked around the usual placed Aru would hide but she was nowhere to be seen. "Aru would never leave the room on her own," Yura muttered. _But how did she get in here? The door is locked__**, **_Yura thought. She then noticed her window slightly open. Realizing how Kira got in, Yura fell to her knees and banged on the floor in anger. "What did you want with them Kira?" she wondered.

Meanwhile, back under the school, Kira returned to her father with Aru and Zurui in hand. "Oh, you've not only returned with Kenji's familiar but Yura's as well. Did you duel them both?" he asked. "I dueled Kenji and beat him but I snuck into Yura's room to get this one," Kira explained. "Would've been faster if you'd done that the first time," her father pointed out. "True, but I wanted to actually see how strong Yura was," Kira said. With everything said and done, Kira strapped Aru and Zurui inside a chamber. Inaho was already in her own chamber. "What will you do with them father?" Kira asked.

"First, let me ask you something," he said. He opened a drawer and pulled out a book. "Do you know what this is?" he asked. The book he showed Kira looked similar to "The Book" back on hEARTH that contained photos about hEARTH's past. At that moment he showed her the book, Zurui had awoken and immediately noticed the book in Kira's father's hand. "Hey! What are you doing with that?!" he yelled. "This book fell to Earth 10 years ago," Kira's father explained, "The text that was in this book was unreadable at first, but as a man who was interested in this kind of thing, I couldn't resist trying to decrypt it. After spending the next 2 months at the library and learning ancient symbols, somehow the words slowly became clearer for me to read. "_The person who masters the methods of the past shall have their greatest wish granted. This wish shall be bestowed by the Child of the current hEARTH ruler._"

"While I didn't understand this hEARTH stuff," Kira's father continued, "I did understand that first sentence. Basically, you would have to master ALL the Summoning Methods that were implemented by past generations, including Ritual Summoning. Only by continuing the book did I understand hEARTH. An interesting fact about this book was that it foreshadowed the Child of the current rulers to appear here on Earth. That Child becomes part of the key to granting the wish I desire. It also became apparent that I needed 2 people from hEARTH. That's where the other two come in. All I have to do is harness the hidden power that even they don't know about and once I've mastered all the Summoning Methods, the Child of the rulers will grant me that wish."

"And what is this so-called wish of yours?" Zurui asked. "To be the most powerful human being that ever existed! No one will disobey me because I would crush them where they stand. People will do what I say when I say it. What I want is control of the people! During my time here at this school, I've come to learn up to 4 of the 6 methods of summoning: Synchro, Xyz, Ritual, and Future. Once, I've mastered Fusion and Pendulum Summon, my wish will come into fruition! And as long as my daughter Kira stays faithful to me, and of course she will, no one will come close to stopping me! Now then, as for you three..." He pulled a lever and electricity shot through the chambers, causing pain and discomfort to all three familiars.

"Scream all you want, but no one knows where this place is," Kira said, "It will take aproximately 30 minutes for the transfer to complete itself." Gases slowly emitted from each of the familiars which was sucked into a tube and into a vile. "Why are you doing this Kira?" Aru asked through the pain, "I thought you were Yura's friend."

"Friend?" Kira questioned, "My sister was the only friend I needed and now she's gone unless my father gives me answers." "And you're very close to getting those answers," her father said, "Now I have a new job for you. Make sure no one reaches this place. Continue your classes, but do your best to avoid Yura and Kenji." Kira nodded her head and left.

The next day, Yura barely got any sleep. She was very drowsy in her class. All she could think about was Aru. However, today was a day where no one needed to attend classes, so Yura decided to leave school grounds and do some thinking. "Even when I thought I was getting stronger, I still wasn't able to keep Aru protected." She sat in a local park and cried.

To be continued in Chapter 54: Short term friendship


	54. Chapter 54: Short term friendship

Chapter 54: Short term friendship

Yura sat alone at the park, unable to come to terms that she couldn't protect Aru. "Hey, what are you doing here crying?" someone had asked her. Yura looked up and saw it was Kenji. "We both lost our familiars but do you see me crying about it?" he asked. "No..." Yura replied. "And above anything else, I let myself lose to the likes of a Gold Division student," Kenji scoffed as he thought about it. "We are Silver Division students so it was expected of us," Yura mentioned. "What are you doing here?" she then asked.

"Because of Zurui, I was given a card," Kenji explained, "A card that could potentially help me during my time here at the school. But ever since I lost the duel, the card was no longer was in my deck. And I don't believe Kira's that kind of person to take someone's cards. Since we both lost our familiars who gave us cards, didn't you lose a card as well?" After hearing Kenji's words, Yura checked her Extra Deck. He was right; Yura's hEARTH King of the Present was gone. She was shocked to see it gone.

"So it was true that we got these cards because of them," Yura said. "Which is why I suggest we track down Kira and get them back," Kenji planned. "Just us two? What about Shizuka and our other friends?" Yura asked. "You shouldn't include me as part of your little friend group," Kenji said, "I have my own goals and it doesn't include being friends with you people. The only reason I'm asking you to join me in getting our familiars back is because without the card Zurui gave me, I can't beat Kira on my own."

"I see..." Yura said. She got up and wiped away her tears. "Where do you suggest she is?" Yura asked. "I don't believe Kira would do something like this unless someone told her to," Kenji hypothesized, "And it would be best for Kira to avoid us until she no longer needs the familiars she captured. So if we are able to find this person she's working for, we should be able to find Zurui and the others."

"It sounds reasonable, but where will we find this person she's working for?" Yura asked. "Before Kira challenged me to a duel, I saw her come from a flight of stairs. For some reason, she seemed to be the only one to walk those stairs. Perhaps there's a secret room down those stairs or something," Kenji explained. "So we have to get back to the school!" Yura said. They both began to run back towards the school. Little did they know however, Kira's father was watching them both through surveillance cameras that were scattered around the city.

"So they think they have it all figured out, eh?" he said. _Although, the familiars haven't finished being drained of their energies yet. I need to stall for time,_ he thought. He reached his cell phone and dialed a number. _"Hello?"_ the person on the other end said. "Mr. Mitsuo, I'm calling in THAT," Kira's father said. "I see. Are you sure about that, Hisao?" Mitsuo asked. "I thought I asked you to only refer to me as Zabel," Hisao mentioned. "Ah, of course Zabel, sir. I'm calling in the student council to not allow anyone near you. The student council is filled with Gold and Platinum Division students with a Masters Division student as their leader," Mitsuo explained.

"Good," Zabel said. He ended his call with Mitsuo. "What would you like me to do now, father? Now that you're leaving things to the student council." Kira asked as she stood at the door. "Prepare my other headquarters outside the city in the desert," Zabel requested, "Once I've finished draining them, I'll entrust the vials to you as I continue to master the other two summoning methods."

"Yes, sir," Kira said as she left. "Now then Yura and Kenji, let the game... begin," Zabel said.

To be continued in Chapter 55: Assemble: Rescue Team 7


	55. Chapter 55: Assemble: Rescue Team 7

Chapter 55: Assemble: Rescue Team 7

Before they set their sights on returning to the school, Kenji suggested they temporarily part ways in order to prepare for whatever Kira and her father had planned. _"If Kira really is capturing Aru and the others for someone else, then this person may be expecting us to save them," _Yura thought, _"And Kenji seemed determined about this whole thing. Should I tell Shizuka and the others what's going on? I'm sure they could help but..."_

Later that evening, Yura and Kenji met up together at the gate of the school. They then walked towards the entrance. Awaiting them, however, were two student council members. "Who're you guys?" Kenji asked. "My name is Kotaru from the Gold Division, and this is here is Isaac who's from the Platinum Division," Kotaru said. "Yura Minako and Kenji Rouko," Isaac announced, "You two are not allowed inside the school unless you are going into your dorm rooms and are escorted by a Student Council member."

"Say what? By who?" Kenji asked. "That's not your concern," Isaac replied, "We have our orders. Would you two like an escort to your dorms?" he asked. "Yura, it's obvious Kira or whoever she's working for is behind this," Kenji whispered. "Yeah," Yura agreed. "We don't have a choice then," Kenji said. Activating his SEQV, he materialized his duel disk. "You want to duel?" Isaac asked. "Are you serious? Hahaha!," Kotaru taunted as he laughed, "Dude, you're challenging a PLATINUM Division student student to a duel! You're just a Silver Division student! Haha!"

"That's enough Kotaru," Isaac said, who seemed to be annoyed by him. "1-on-1. If I win, you have to let us through," Kenji wagered. "That's fine," Isaac said, "I can see determination in your eyes. Let's see if that's enough to take me down. Stand aside Kotaru and Yura." He activated his SEQV and materialized his duel disk while a dueling space was created. "Let's duel!" they both said.

"I'll take the first move," Isaac said, "I, using the Scale 2 **Nova Ranger **and Scale 5** Nova Cowboy**, set the Pendulum Scale." _"He's using Pendulums," _Yura thought. "Now I can simultaneously summon "Nova" monsters whose levels are 3 and 4. Pendulum Summon! Appear now, **Nova Headhunter** (Lv.4), **Nova Breaker** (Lv.4). I activate the Scale effect of **Nova Ranger**. Once per turn, I can double the level of a face-up "Nova" monster I control. Headhunter's level now becomes 8. Next, I activate the Scale effect of **Nova Cowboy**. Once per turn, I can double the level of a face-up "Nova" monster. I double Breaker's level to make it 8. Now I control 2 level 8 monsters. I overlay them both and build the overlay network. Xyz Summon! Rise, rank 8, **Nova Devouring Dragon** (3000ATK). I set one card and end my turn."

"And Xyz monster with 3000ATK?" Kenji questioned, "I've seen better. My turn, draw! I'll start by activating **Darkwind Virtue** which allows my to add a "Darkwind" monster from my deck to my hand. I add **Darkstar Owl**. Next, I activate another **Darkwind Virtue** and add **Darkstar Lion **to me hand. I summon **Darkstar Owl **(Lv.2) and while I control a "Darkstar" monster, I special summon **Darkstar Lion**. I now activate Lion's effect. By tributing another "Darkstar" monster, I can add that monster's level to Lion. Now Lion's new level is 6. I banish, from my field, my level 6 **Darkstar Lion**, and from my graveyard, my level 2 **Darkstar Owl**. By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 8 turns, Future Summon! Appear, level 8, **Darkstar Chimera** (2800ATK). Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card, **Darkwind Strife** and equip it to Chimera. Chimera gains 100 ATK times its level so its new ATK becomes 3600!"

"Oh? Impressive," Isaac said. "Battle Phase!" Kenji continued, "**Darkstar Chimera**, attack Isaac's **Nova Devouring Dragon**!" Using its claws, Chimera slashed through Devouring Dragon and destroys it, dealing 600 damage to Isaac (3400LP). "Looks like your Xyz monster wasn't as impressive as I thought," Kenji taunted. "**Nova Devouring Dragon**'s effect activates when it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard while it has Xyz materials," Isaac mentioned, "I am allowed to re-summon Devouring Dragon and the Xyz Materials that were attached to it. So rise once more, my monsters." Kenji clenched his teeth in frustration. "You will learn your place when I am through with you Kenji," Isaac said.

To be continued in Chapter 56: Nova Cluster

Cards (in order of appearance):

Nova Ranger - Scale 2 (Lv.3/1200ATK/1000DEF/FIRE/Warrior) Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Nova" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, you can double the currect level of a face-up "Nova" monster you control. / Monster Effect: This card must be Pendulum Summoned and cannot be summoned any other way.

Nova Cowboy - Scale 5 (Lv.4/1600ATK/1000DEF/FIRE/Warrior) Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Nova" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, you can double the currect level of a face-up "Nova" monster you control. / Monster Effect: This card must be Pendulum Summoned and cannot be summoned any other way.

Nova Headhunter - Scale 5 (Lv.4/1800ATK/1200DEF/FIRE/Warrior) Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Nova" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, you can double the currect level of a face-up "Nova" monster you control. / Monster Effect: This card must be Pendulum Summoned and cannot be summoned any other way.

Nova Breaker - Scale 2 (Lv.4/1400ATK/1400DEF/FIRE/Warrior) Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Nova" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, you can double the currect level of a face-up "Nova" monster you control. / Monster Effect: This card must be Pendulum Summoned and cannot be summoned any other way.

Nova Devouring Dragon - (Rnk.8/3000ATK/2800DEF/FIRE/Dragon) 2 Level 8 monsters / Monster Effect: When this card is destroyed (either by battle or card effect) and sent to the graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard (You can only use this effect while there are Xyz Materials attached to this card). When you do, you can Special Summon the Xyz Materials this card had when it was on the field. Once per turn, during the Battle Phase, if this card attacks an opponent's monster whose ATK is higher than the ATK of this card, you can detach 1 Xyz material; this card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the battling monster, until the End Phase. Once per turn: You can attach 1 "Nova" monster you control to this card as Xyz Material.

Darkwind Strife - Equip Spell Card / Equip only to a face-up "Darkstar" monster you control. The equipped monster gains 100 ATK times its level. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead. You can banish this card from your graveyard; add 1 "Darkwind" Spell/Trap Card from your graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Darkwind Strife" once per turn.


	56. Chapter 56: Nova Cluster

Chapter 56: Nova cluster

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn," Kenji concluded as his turn ended. "My turn," Isaac announced, "Draw! From my hand, I activate **Polymerization**!" "You can Fusion Summon too?!" Yura asked. "I fuse **Nova Headhunter** and **Nova Breaker**," Isaac continued, "Behold Kenji, the might of the Platinum Division! Fusion Summon! Come to me, level 8, **Nova Cluster Dragon** (2800ATK)!" Upon its summon, Nova Cluster let out a fierce cry that created sound waves. "I activate **Nova Cluster Dragon**'s effect!" Isaac said, "Once per turn, I can destroy 1 card on the field. I'm choosing your **Darkstar Chimera**. Go, Clustering Blast!"

"Not so fast!" Kenji interrupted, "I activate of my Counter Trap, **Darkwind Barrier**! When a "Darkstar" monster I control would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, that effect is not only negated, but it's destroyed as well!" Due to Kenji's quick thinking, Chimera isn't destroyed and instead, Isaac's Cluster Dragon is. "Not bad..." Isaac said, "However, I activate **Nova Cluster Dragon**'s second effect! When it is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can Special Summon the monsters that were used to Fusion Summon it. So reappear once again, **Nova Headhunter** and **Nova Breaker**. It must be frustrating for you to keep seeing these two monsters over and over again. I activate one of Devouring Dragon's effects! Once per turn, I can attach 1 other face-up "Nova" monster I control to it as Xyz material. I choose my **Nova Breaker** to become that material. Battle Phase! **Nova Devouring Dragon**, attack **Darkstar Chimera**!"

"Are you crazy? My monster has more ATK than yours," Kenji explained. "True," Isaac said, "Which is why I activate another one of Devouring Dragon's effects! During the Battle Phase, if it attacks an opponent's monster whose ATK is higher than my dragon, I can detach 1 Xyz Material from it to have my dragon gain ATK equal to half the current ATK of the monster it's attacking!" Then that means..!" Kenji started. "That's right. My monster gains 1800 ATK (4800)," Isaac explained. "4800 ATK!?" Kenji said in shock. "Take this," Isaac continued, "Devouring Bite!" Devouring Dragon used its sharp teeth to take a bite at Chimera. Kenji took 1200 damage (2800LP left). "I activate **Darkwind Strife**'s other effect!" Kenji declared, "If the equipped monster would be destroyed, Strife is destroyed instead."

"I see..." Isaac said, "So you managed to save your monster and prevent a direct attack from my **Nova Headhunter**. But now your monster's ATK is back at 2800. I set a card face-down and end my turn," he concluded. "My turn, draw!" Kenji announced. "First of all, I activate the last effect of **Darkwind Strife** that's in my graveyard. By banishing it, I can add 1 "Darkwind" Spell or Trap card from my graveyard to my hand. I choose **Darkwind Barrier**." "Nice job Kenji!" Yura cheered. "If I remember correctly, that Trap Card will not only prevent the destruction of one of his monsters, but will also destroy the card I activated," Isaac murmured to himself. "I have to give you props," Isaac said aloud, "For someone who's in the Silver Division, you certainly are proving your mettle against me."

"I need to finish him off this turn. If I keep fooling around, he's gonna wreck my LP with Devouring Dragon's effect," Kenji thought. He took a moment to look at his hand. "Yeah, this should work," he said. "I summon **Darkstar Bear** (Lv.4/1900ATK). Next, I activate Bear's effect. If I would Synchro Summon a "Darkstar" monster, I can use this monster and treat 1 "Darkstar" monster in my graveyard as a Tuner monster and banish them both. I'm treating **Darkstar Owl** as the Tuner so let's do it! I tune my level 2 **Darkstar Owl **with my level 4 **Darkstar Bear**. Beast that rules over the Cosmos, answer my call! Synchro Summon! Come, level 6, **Darkstar Cosmos** (2600ATK)!"

"So you managed to bring out a Synchro monster," Isaac said. "I activate **Darkstar Cosmos**' effect! Once per turn, my permanently lowering its ATK by 1000, I can destroy 1 monster on the field! Destroy his **Nova Devouring Dragon**! Darkstar Charge!" With the electricity built up inside it, Cosmos unleashed it all onto Devouring Dragon and destroyed it. "And since your Devouring Dragon had no more Xyz Materials, it STAYS in the graveyard this time," Kenji mentioned, "Battle Phase! **Darkstar Chimera**, attack his **Nova Headhunter**!"

"I activate my Trap, **Nova Crash**!" Isaac said, "When an opponent's monster declares an attack on a "Nova" monster I control, all monsters on the field are destroyed and my opponent takes damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster with the highest ATK! This is over! The monster with the highest ATK is your Chimera that has 2800 ATK which is enough to finish you!" A bright orange nova came crashing at the center of the duel and exploded, blinding everyone. The outcome of the duel had been determined at that moment. As the dust settled down, Kenji stood motionless. But at the other end however, Isaac was laying down, defeated.

"H-how..?" Isaac asked. His LP depleted to 0. "I activated my Trap Card at the last second," Kenji said, "**Darkwind's Last Will**. During the Battle Phase, if I would take over 2500 damage, either from a card effect or from battle, I can have my opponent take that damage for me. You took the 2800 damage, but I don't think you even noticed that because of how happy you were when you thought I was defeated. I then proceeded to attack your Headhunter with Chimera. All of it happened as that nova created the smoke."

"Darn you..." Isaac said. The duel ended and Kenji let out a sigh. "Let's go Yura," he said. Kotaru was trying to wake Isaac up as Yura and Kenji continued inside the school. "Yura!" someone called. Yura and Kenji turn around and find Shizuka along with Mika, Hikaru, Kuro, and for some reason, Jarrod. "Jarrod? How do you know Shizuka and the others?" Yura questioned. "I used to see you two together often so I figured you two were friends," he explained. "What do you all want?" Kenji asked. "Yura's the one who asked for our help. Right Yura?" Shizuka said.

"You did what?" Kenji said, sounding infuriated, "We agreed to not involve none of your friends in this!" "But I think they can help us!" Yura said, "Think about it. We find these two Student Council members who were obviously after us. Don't you think it's the best thing to do by having them here with us?" Before Kenji could answer, and before anyone knew it, they were all surrounded by 5 Student Council Members. "You all are coming with us!" one member said. Kenji got ready to duel but Hikaru and the rest of Yura's friends stepped in. "We'll hold them off," Shizuka said, "Go!"

Without a moment to spare Yura and Kenji rushed inside the school. "See? It was a good idea to bring them," Yura said. "I could've taken care of them," Kenji responded. They both made their way down the flight of stairs Kenji mentioned before. Then eventually made it to a door at the bottom. They open it and realized it's empty and no one's there. Kenji flipped a switch and they saw what appeared to be a lab. Searching around the room, Kenji spots a mug of coffee on a desk. He could still see steam coming from it. "Whoever this person is, they were just here," Kenji said. "What do we do now?" Yura asked. "Look for anything that may lead us to where they went. If we aren't able to find anything, we'll never be able to find them," Kenji said.

As they searched around, a phone rung. Yura answered it. "Hello?" she said. "Yes, this is the Koragami City Hospital. We are calling in regards to Mrs. Erika Minako." When she heard that name, her eyes widened. "My mom..?" she thought.

To be continued in Chapter 57: The phone call

Cards (in order of appearance):

Nova Cluster Dragon - (Lv.8/FIRE/Dragon/2800ATK/2000DEF) 2 "Nova" monsters / Monster Effect: You can only use the following effects of "Nova Cluster Dragon" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by your opponent (either by battle or card effect) and sent to the graveyard: You can Special Summon the monsters from your graveyard that were used to Fusion Summon this card. You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it and if you do, you can apply one of the following effects depending on the type of card destroyed: [Monster] - Draw 1 card. [Spell] - Gain 1000 LP. [Trap] - Destroy 1 card.

Darkwind Barrier - Counter Trap Card / When a "Darkstar" monster you control would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, that card effect is negated and destroyed.

Darkstar Bear - (Lv.4/DARK/Beast/1900ATK/600DEF) / Monster Effect: Target 1 "Darkstar" monster in your graveyard; banish both it and this card. Then, Special Summon 1 "Darkstar" Synchro monster from your Extra Deck whose level is equal to the level of the banished monsters and Special Summon it. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) You can only use the effect of "Darkstar Bear" once per turn.

Nova Crash - Normal Trap Card / Activate only when a monster your opponent controls declares an attack on a face-up "Nova" monster you control. Destroy all monsters on the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster with the highest ATK.

Darkwind's Last Will - Normal Trap Card / Activate only when your opponent activates a card effect that would deal 2500 damage or more OR when when you would take 2500 or more damage from battle. Your opponent takes the damage you would've taken from that battle or card effect.


	57. Chapter 57: The phone call

Chapter 57: The phone call

"I-I'm Yura Minako, her daughter," Yura said. "My name is Naruse. I'm the Nurse that is taking care of Mrs. Minako. I told her that you were on the other end and she would like to speak with you," Naruse informed Yura. A moment passed which made Yura anxious about hearing her mother's voice. "Yura? Is that you?" she finally heard. "Mom!" Yura said, "Are you okay? Why are you in the hospital?"

"I wasn't expecting you to answer," her mother said, "But I'm glad to hear you. Are you doing well?" "Forget about me! You're the one in the hospital!" Yura argued. "You're right," Erika said, "Then would you visit me in the hospital? I'll explain everything once you arrive." "I'll be right there," Yura said as she hung up. "So are you going somewhere?" Kenji asked, overhearing her conversation. "I'm headed to the hospital to see my mother," Yura replied. "What about the familiars? Plus, there might be student council members waiting for us if we go out." Kenji asked. Yura knew Kenji was right. She wanted to save the familiars but at the same time, she needed to visit her mother. "Firstly, let's find something that'll lead us to the familiars," Yura suggested. They both opened drawer after drawer until Kenji found a note. "Yura, check this out," he said.

The note had drawings of their location, 3 vials colored red, blue, and green, and an arrow that pointed to a building in a desert. "What is this?" Yura asked. "These 3 vials must represent each of the familiars," Kenji explained, "And this must be the place where they're being taken. Yura, go visit your mother. I got this," he said. "You know where you're going?" Yura asked. Kenji pointed to a nearby elevator that was covered in webs. "You think that's a way out?" Yura asked. "Probably better than running into those council members," Kenji replied. They both uncovered the elevator of the webs. To Yura's surprise, the elevator still worked. Kenji pressed a button that said "Floor" and the doors closed. "It's surprising there's an elevator in this school," Yura mentioned. "When you're done with your business, come to that building in the desert. By the time you get there, I'll have already rescued them," Kenji said sounding confident. They ended up at the main exit of the school where Shizuka and the others were able to fend off the council members.

"Hey Yura!" Shizuka called out as she waved at Yura. "You guys beat them?" Yura asked. "Yeah, but barely. These guys definitely were council members for a reason. So what now?" Shizuka asked. "Leave," Kenji said coldly, "I'm taking care of this situation by myself." With that, he ran and left school grounds. "What's his deal?" Hikaru asked. Yura sighed. "I'm sorry I dragged you all into this," she apoligized. "Don't worry about it," Kuro reassured. "We're all friends here," Jarrod said. "You helped us before, so let's return the favor," Mika added on. "By the way Yura, what exactly are you and Kenji after that you needed our help?" Shizuka asked. At that moment, Yura decided to explain more about Aru. "You all know who the familiars are right?" she asked.

"Familiars?" Hikaru repeated. "When we were on that other planet and you all came to rescue me. You met Aru and the others," Yura said as she tried to refresh everyone's memory. "I remember that," Shizuka said, "So they were Familiars? Well, what about them?" "Three of them were kidnapped by Kira," Yura explained, "I don't know why exactly, but we need to rescue them. They're all my friends too. That's why I need to ask you all a favor. Kenji is headed to where they are, in a building in the desert. I'd like you all to help rescue them. As for me, I... need to go visit my mother in the hospital."

"I see..." Shizuka said. She put her hand on Yura's shoulder. "You can explain everything about your mother being in the hospital later," she said, "We'll go help Kenji even if he rejects any help." "But how are we getting to the desert?" Kuro asked. "Um... I have a Bus Pass that's good enough for up to 10 people. I don't mind using it for Yura's sake," Mika suggested. "Alright. I'm counting on you all," Yura said as she ran for the hospital. "You know Mika, I find it a bit weird that you carry a Bus Pass around, "Hikaru pointed out. "Sometimes I like to move around," Mika scoffed. Everyone then laughed as Shizuka lead the charge out of the school. The hospital was about a mile from the school, but Yura was determined to run all the way. _"I'm so sorry Mom!" _Yura thought, _"I should've never left home!"_

To be continued in Chapter 58: Waiting


	58. Chapter 58: Waiting

Chapter 58: Waiting

Yura entered the hospital with no time to spare. She asked a woman at the front desk which room her mother was in. "By any chance are you Yura Minako, Erika Minako's daughter?" a nurse said. It was Naruse, the nurse that was taking care of Yura's mother. "Your mother was expecting you and she wanted me to escort you," Naruse told Yura. "Follow me," she said.

Eventually, they made it to her room. "Your mother would like to speak to you alone so go on in," Naruse informed Yura. "Thank you," Yura said as she entered the room. "Mom?" Yura called out. "Come in Yura," Erika said. She had a welcoming smile that looked like she would light up a dark room. And her bright orange-brown hair and eyes added to that. She was sat up in her bed. "Mom!" Yura cried as she went to hug her. Erika stroke Yura's hair as she hugged her. "I haven't seen you in some time. You sure have changed a bit and I'm glad to see you were able to take care of yourself," Erika said. "Enough about me, what happened to you? Why are you in the hospital?" Yura asked.

Erika paused for a moment. "I don't remember a lot, but one day while I was out gardening, two strange men broke into our house. They smashed and took everything they could find. I tried to duel them to fend them off but I lost. I was unconcious and woke up here. Since I've been here, I've recieved phone calls from a man who kept mentioning you and these things called "familiars". I didn't understand it but it seemed like he was planning something involving you. I was calling him trying to reason him into leaving you alone. He claims he was also the one who sent those men into our home."

_"She was recieving phone calls?" _Yura thought, _"Then when me and Kenji were in that room and the hospital called, it wasn't just some coincidence!"_ "Mom, do you know who this person who you talked to on the phone was?" Yura asked. "He said he only went by the name Zabel, but his voice was familiar. The last time I spoke with him, he said he was getting prepared to go somewhere to turn his plans into fruition," Erika explained. "I see..." Yura said. _"Kenjii, you have to stop Kira and this guy named Zabel. I don't know what their relationship is but right now you're the only one that can stop them,"_ she thought.

"Aside from all this," Erika started, "Listen Yura. I can understand why you left. You were enjoying being with your sister and your father paid more attention to her than you. When he left and took my daughter away from you, you had no one else other than Shizuka. Whenever it couldn't be you and your sister, it was you and Shizuka. And while I couldn't replace her, I tried to raise you and teach you to always be yourself. To never let go and to always reach for the stars."

"About my sister... I hadn't seen her since she left so it's almost like I've completely forgotten about her. What was her name again?" Yura asked. "Your sister's name was..."

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Koragami City, Kenji was feet away from an abandoned building. Kenji walked inside to find glass shards scattered across the floor. And off in the distance were two men wearing black shrouds. "Huh? Who're you guys?" Kenji asked. "We were hired by Zabel to hold back anyone who entered this building. The name's Gravel and this here is Shade," Gravel introduced. "You'd be best to turn back now if you don't wanna get hurt kid!" Shade teased as he and Gravel prepared to duel. Feeling irritated, Kenji prepared himself as well. "Duel!" the three said. "I'll take the first turn," Gravel said, "I set 4 cards face-down and end my turn."

"Huh? That's it? Taking you two down will be a piece of cake if that's all you can muster. My turn, draw!" Kenji announced. "Trap Card, activate! **Burgesstoma Marella**!" Gravel interrupted. "This Trap Card let's me send 1 Trap Card from my deck to my graveyard. I'm sending **Burgesstoma Hallucigenia** to the graveyard." "Was that all your Trap could do? You guys really are pushovers," Kenji stated.

"Your sister's name was Kira. You don't remember her?" Erika asked. "Wait, what?!" Yura said in shock.

To be continued in Chapter 59: This whole time, my rival was actually..!

Cards:

The "Burgesstoma" cards are actual cards.


	59. Chapter 59: This whole time

Chapter 59: This whole time, my rival was actually..!

"Th-there's... no way Kira's my sister..." Yura stuttered. "Do you remember her now?" Erika asked. _"The whole time I've been at that school, Kira had been my sister all this time and I never knew until now?"_ Yura thought. "That can't be right. There's no way my sister could do the things Kira is doing now!" Yura argued. "What do you mean?" Erika asked. "You said earlier that this Zabel guy was mentioning familiars," Yura explained, "I know about those familiars and Kira captured them! She's the one working with this Zabel person! There's no way a sister of mine could work for someone like him!"

"I see. Look there," Erika said, pointing to a picture next to her bed. Grabbing it, Yura examined the people in the photo. It was her, Erika, her father, and Kira. "Perhaps Kira looks different than what she used to in that photo. But you two are sisters," Erika confirmed. "Kira said that everything she did was for finding her sister," Yura mentioned, "I have to go and stop her."

"Are you leaving already? In that case, I want to give you something before you go. If you could bring me my deck on that desk there," Erika requested. After giving her mother her deck, Erika pulled out 2 cards: **Polymerization** and **Zuria, Angel of the Stars**. "I wanted to give you this before you left home. I'm sure you know that **Polymerization** let's you Fusion Summon. And where you'd Fusion Summon, you'd need a Fusion Monster: **Zuria, Angel of the Stars**. She's fairly easy to summon; you only need 2 Fairy-type monsters to summon her," Erika explained.

"I can't just take these from you Mom," Yura pleaded. "I'm sure they'll come in handy," Erika insisted, "Go on. You have to stop your sister." "I will! Thank you mom!" Yura said. She then left and began her journey to the desert. Meanwhile, Kenji's duel came to an abrupt close. "**Darkstar Chimera** attack him directly!" Kenji commanded. "Augh!" Gravel cried out as his LP depleted to 0. Shade's LP was already 0. "As I thought, you guys were nothing," Kenji said. Unfortunately, the sounds of the duel alerted 4 more shrouded men. "We won't let you go any further," they all said in unison. "No matter how many of you come, I'm gonna wipe the floor with all of you!" Kenji declared. "DUEL!" everyone said.

Meanwhile, a bus passed through the desert and stopped. Shizuka and the others were dropped off there. "Now where is this building Yura talked about?" Shizuka wondered. "I believe that could be it," Kuro pointed out in the distance. "Alright then, let's do this!" Shizuka led. Within the city, Yura wandered around. "I have to get to the desert where everyone else is, but I'm miles away if I try to run it," she sighed. "A taxi maybe?" she wondered.

"Gyaaahhhh!" one of the four shrouded men Kenji dueled cried out. His LP hit 0 along with two others. But Kenji was backed into a corner with the last man as his LP was only 600. "My turn," the said, "I summon **Hypster Demon** (1600ATK). Next I equip it with **Axe of Despair**. **Hypster Demon** now gains 1000 ATK (2600ATK). Battle Phase! **Hypster Demon**, attack his **Darkstar Shark** (2100ATK)." With a successful attack, Kenji falls to 100 LP. "I'll finish this on my next turn," the man concluded. After having to fight so many people, Kenji became exhausted.

"My..." Kenji began. "My turn, draw!" Shizuka interrupted, much to the surprise of Kenji and his last opponent. "If there are no monsters on the field, I can Special Summon **Prominent Dreaded Guard** (1800DEF)!" she continued. "What are you all doing here?!" Kenji asked furiously. "Stop being a stubborn sack and let us help you while Yura's gone," Hikaru said. "She told us everything about the familiars already," Kuro added. "So we came to offer our help," Mika said. "Anyway, I placed that monster for you to use. I set 1 card and end my turn," Shizuka concluded.

"Now it's my turn, draw!" Kenji started, "I summon the Tuner monster, **Darkstar Chameleon** (Lv.1/100ATK). Next, I activate the equip Spell Card, **Darkwind's Emergency Synchro**. I equip this to a face-up monster on the field. The equipped monster is treated as a "Darkstar" monster and gains 1 level. I choose **Prominent Dreaded Guard**." Dreaded Guard's level became 5. "Now I tune my level 1 **Darkstar Chameleon** with **Prominent Dreaded Guard**!" Kenji continued, "Synchro Summon! Come, level 6, **Darkstar Cosmos**! I activate Cosmos' effect! Once per turn, by lowering its ATK by 1000, I can destroy 1 monster on the field. I'll destroy your **Hypster Demon**!"

"Now **Darkstar Cosmos**, finish him! Cosmo Drive!" Kenji announced. "Ah... AAAHHH!" Kenji's final opponent cried out as his LP hit 0.

-Kenji and Shizuka win-

Meanwhile in the city, Yura wondered where she was going. She closed her eyes. "Oi, hEARTH Goddess? Are you there?" Yura asked inside her mind. The hEARTH Goddess awakened from her sleep. "Is all you do is sleep?" Yura asked. "I sometimes watch what you're doing from inside," the Goddess said, "Is there something you need from me?" "Since you're the Goddess of hEARTH, I was wondering if you know any reason why Aru and the other familiars were captured," Yura said. "Well, it is possible someone is trying to Summon me," the Goddess explained. "Summon you?" Yura asked, "Can you explain that?"

"All hEARTHians are born with a bit of my own power. Kings and Queens of hEARTH can Summon me by bearing a child who will rule in the future. That's how it normally goes anyway. But if power is drained from three random hEARTHians, I can be Summoned by someone who is not from hEARTH. That method of Summoning me is illegal."

"But why would someone try to summon you?" Yura asked. "I have the power to grant any one wish to anyone who summons me. I guess for humans, that's a pretty good deal," the Goddess said. "That's not right," Yura said. "Which is why I reincarnated inside you. By reincarnating into a human, a new rule was formed for Summoning me: One must learn all the Summoning Methods and use them in a single duel. They must then win that duel to have their wish fully granted. So with all that in mind, what will you do?" the Goddess asked. Yura opened her eyes again. "I don't have the time to learn ALL the Summoning Methods. So I'm gonna end this myself and set everything right!" Yura answered.

To be continued in Chapter 60: The twin destinies

Cards (in order of appearance):

Hypster Demon - (Lv.4/1600ATK/1000DEF/Fiend/DARK) - Normal Monster

Darkstar Shark - (Lv.4/2100ATK/0DEF/Fish/WATER) - This card can only directly attack your opponent if this is the only monster you control. If this card attacks, it is changed to DEF position at the end of the Battle Phase.

Prominent Dreaded Guard - (Lv.4/0ATK/1800DEF/Warrior/EARTH) - If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

Darkwind's Emergency Synchro - Equip Spell Card - Equip this card to 1 face-up monster you control. The equipped monster is treated as a "Darkstar" monster and it gains 1 level.


	60. Chapter 60: The twin destinies

Chapter 60: The twin destinies

"Now talk," Kenji demanded. After defeating his last opponent, Kenji grabbed hold of his shroud and started asking questions. Fearing for his safety, the man pointed to a large door. "If you go through that door, you'll eventually catch up to Zabel. He's the one who hired us to stop you," the man explained. "Is that so?" Kenji said, "Well I guess it doesn't matter now whether you all came or not. So let's just head up there."

"Right," Shizuka agreed. Kenji lead everyone through the doors. The room was empty. Destroyed pillars led the way towards another door. "Where are we now?" Shizuka wondered. Out of nowhere, a footstep. "That's enough, students," a familiar voice said. It was Mr. Mitsuo, the chairman of Grand Dueling School. "Mr. Mitsuo?" Kenji asked. "What are you doing here sir?" Hikaru asked. "I'm the one that should be asking you all that," Mitsuo said. "We can't leave," Mika declared. "We're doing something important for Yura," Kuro added. "Enough!" Mitsuo yelled, "I don't want to hear another word about it! Leave immediately or I will have you all expelled!" Everyone paused for a moment but Kenji looked angered.

"Out of my way chairman," he ordered. "What?! Kenji Rouko! Are you disobeying your superior?!" Mitsuo asked. "My ambitions, my goals," Kenji started, "You or no one else has anything to do with them. No one will get in my way in retrieving that powerful Synchro Monster I was given by Zurui. That card will help decide my future! Out of my way, Mitsuo!" Everyone was quiet. Mitsuo then looked towards Jarrod and nodded his head, as if giving him a signal. Understanding that signal, Jarrod walked towards Mr. Mitsuo. "Jarrod? What are you doing?" Shizuka asked. "I was preparing myself to take on Yura, but she isn't here," Jarrod said, activating his duel disk and SEQV, "I was asked by the chairman, to watch over Yura and her friends until the time came. That time is now. Shizuka Yanagi, I challenge you to a duel!"

"What? Me?" Shizuka asked. "You are the closest person to Yura here," Jarrod explained, "You led everyone here. So by defeating you, I'll personally send you all back to the school. If I'm able to, Chairman Mitsuo will promote me into the Gold Division. I can't fail him." "Jarrod you traitor!" Hiraku blurted out. "Call me whatever you want. I was never anybody's friend," Jarrod said. _"If it was Yura, she'd be pleading and begging Jarrod to reconsider,"_ Shizuka thought. She stepped forward, past Kenji, and prepared herself to duel. "Let's do this then Jarrod," she said. "DUEL!" they both exclaimed.

"What an interesting development, don't you think Kira?" Zabel asked as he and Kira watched what was going on through monitors. He noticed Kira was dissatisfied. "You're thinking about that Yura brat again aren't you?" he asked. "No. But I am wondering why she isn't with them," Kira said. "So you were expecting her huh? Fine, go bring her. Don't worry about me, I can handle the rest," Zabel ordered. "Are you sure father?" Kira questioned. "Go before I change my mind," Zabel repeated. With a nod, Kira left. Zabel began to laugh. "What will it matter if Yura's here? Everything is too late. I've mastered all the summoning methods. Kira bringing Yura here will be perfect. Ah, Erika, you've raised your daughter wrong."

"Gah this is pointless!" Yura yelled, still wandering around the city. "I don't have any money for a bus or taxi and if I try walking, it'll be the next day by the time I get there!" Contemplating about what she should do, Yura heard car horns that seemed to be for her. "Wait a minute, is that..?" Yura asked. She had seen that specific vehicle before. Pulling up next to her, the car stopped. The car door opened and a familiar figure stepped out. "Ki...Kira?!" Yura said. "So I was right," Kira started, "I thought you were going to try and stop me but you're here in the middle of Koragami City. Do you not care for the familiars?"

"Kira listen to me for a second now that you're here!" Yura said, getting Kira's attention. "You and me... we're sisters!" she explained. "What are you talking about? Get in already, we're going to see my master, Zabel." The driver exited the car and forced Yura inside. "Wait! You have to believe me Kira!" Yura exclaimed. "Hmph. If you were my sister, I would've remembered you," Kira said, entering the car. Throughout the car ride, Yura kept talking and talking, trying to win Kira over but she ignored her. _"I have to get through to her somehow!"_ Yura thought, _"Think Yura, think! What is something that I can say that'll prove we're sisters!"_ She thought about when she first met Kira and then it hit her.

"Kira, let me ask you this one thing: What is your last name?" Yura asked. Finally peaking her interest, Kira responded. "I don't know my last name. However, I find it weird that I can't remember something so important. All I know is that I'm a servant to the darkness that is Zabel. I have always been that for as long as I can remember." The tires of the car screeched. After a long car ride, they made it to the building where everyone else were. The man who drove forced Yura out and grabbed her arms to restrain her. "I'll be escorting you past the skirmish. I believe Zabel wants to see you personally," Kira said.

"Kira, who exactly is this Zabel person to you?" Yura asked. "Well, he's my father," Kira replied. "You said that everything you did was for seeing your sister again. Does that mean Zabel knows about her?" Yura questioned. "He says he does and if I keep doing what he says, I'll get to see her again," Kira answered another of Yura's questions. "Then do me a favor. Ask Zabel the name of your sister," Yura requested. "I already tried that," Kira said. "Do it again and this time, make sure I'm there!" Yura demanded. Kira sighed and agreed to Yura's favor. "Let's just go already," she said.

To be continued in Chapter 61: Kira Minako


	61. Chapter 61: Kira Minako

Chapter 61: Kira Minako

The duel between Shizuka and Jarrod raged on. Shizuka had a staggering 1400 LP. She had her **Prominent Exa-Queen** on the field, 1 face-down, and 1 card in her hand. Jarrod, meanwhile, had 3000 LP. His side of the field contained his Fusion Monster **Za'at the Overseeing Butler**, no face-downs and 2 cards in his hand. "You ended up saving your ace monster, but during my next turn, I'll wipe it out along with your life points," Jarrod declared. "I won't let that happen," Shizuka said, "Yura is counting on me to win this. My turn, draw!"

"Kira, tell me about my friends," Yura asked as she was escorted around the building. "It turned out the guy named Jarrod was actually working with us so I suppose he's a traitor to you and your friends," Kira explained. "No way..." Yura said in denial. "But why?" she asked. "I suppose he has his own reasons," Kira answered. "Stop here," she ordered. "Huh? There's nothing here," Yura said in confusion. The ground began shaking and out of the sand rose a door that had a pad next to it. After pressing a password, the doors opened. Inside seemed like an elevator. Once they were all inside and the doors closed, the ground shook again and the door descended.

"Father, we're here," Kira announced upon entering the lab. Looking around, Yura noticed Aru and the other familiars. "Aru!" Yura cried out. She attempting to run towards them but Kira blocked her way by activating her duel disk, seemingly challenging Yura. "Now, now. Don't fight," Zabel said, approaching them. "Yura, welcome, it's been a while," he said. "DUEL ME! DUEL ME RIGHT NOW!" Yura angrily blurted out, "I'm gonna save Aru and the others no matter what! DUEL ME!"

"Duel you huh?" Zabel questioned. "No, I won't duel you just yet. I want to enjoy your friends' foolish efforts to thwart my plans. Once your friends have gathered to me, everyone here will be able to watch as I crush you personally. So for now, Kira, lock Yura away," he commanded. Kira and the driver escorted Yura away from the lab. "Wait for me Aru! I swear I'll get you out of this!" Yura yelled as she was forced out.

"**Za'at, the Overseeing Butler**, attack Shizuka's **Prominent Exa-Queen**!" Jarrod commanded. "Aahhh!" Shizuka cried out. Jarrod managed to destroy her **Prominent Exa-Queen **and strike her LP down to 200. "Is this all the person closest to Yura can do?" he teased. Shizuka struggled, but eventually pulled herself together. "I've still got 200 LP! You haven't won yet!" she argued. In her holding cell, Yura sat on the floor cringed. She thought about Shizuka and the others, Aru, and Kira. "I wanna talk to you some more. To me, you're a very interesting character," Kira spoke from outside Yura's cell. "About what?" Yura asked, "You won't believe the fact that we're sisters." "That doesn't mean I won't listen as to why you're making that accusation," Kira said. "I went to speak to our mother," Yura began, "who was at the hospital and she showed me a picture. In that picture was me, you, and our parents."

"Are you sure it wasn't someone else? I'm sure I'd remember you if you were my sister," Kira disagreed. "What do you remember about her?" Yura asked. "We used to play together a lot. We were more closer than anyone else and nothing could tear us apart. In a way, I looked up to her despite us being twins. Until one day, my father decided to separate us. He trained me into what I am today, and I never heard from my sister again. Since then, I've slowly forgotten about her and I don't want to lose her." After hearing Kira's side of the story, Yura also thought of how they played together. "I have to go now," Kira said, "My father needs me now."

"From my hand, I activate the effect of **Prominent Wizard**!" Shizuka said, "By sending it to the graveyard, 1 "Prominent" monster I control gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn. Also, during this turn's Battle Phase, if I attack a defense position monster, you take piercing damage. I choose my **Prominent Exa-Queen** (2700 to 3700ATK). Next from my hand, I activate the Spell Card **Prominent Drift**! For each "Prominent" monster I control, I can change the battle position of an opponent's monsters. I'll change your **Za'at the Overseeing Butler** to DEF position (800DEF)!"

"Urgh! No..!" Jarrod said. "Battle Phase!" Shizuka declared, "Go **Prominent Exa-Queen**, attack Za'at!" Jarrod ended us losing after taking 3100 damage. The duel ended and Jarrod lied unconcious. Mr. Mitsuo was left with no one to defend him. "Stand aside Mitsuo, or else," Kenji warned. Fearing for his own safety, Mitsuo quickly left the room. Kenji, Shizuka, and the others advanced towards the next door. Zabel proceeded to press a green button which shook the whole building. "What is that?" Shizuka asked. "I don't know but let's hurry," Kenji directed. They all ran towards the next door and opened it. Inside, waiting for them, was Zabel and Kira. They stood on the opposite end of a dueling circle and to the left was the cell Yura was placed in.

"Welcome everyone, my name is Zabel. I'm so glad you all came to witness my great plan!" he said. "Yura!" Shizuka called out. Zabel twirled the keys to Yura's cell. He threw the keys toward Shizuka. "Go ahead, save her. It won't matter anymore WHO stands in my way," Zabel said. He was luring Yura's friends to save her. "Why would you release her?" Kira asked secretly. "What does it matter is she's released? No one can stop my plans anymore," Zabel replied. Playing his game, Shizuka grabbed the keys and ran towards Yura's cell. She unlocked it and helped Yura up. "Shizuka?" Yura asked. "I'm here," Shizuka said. After getting her out of the cell, Yura stood up on her own. "Kira, you still won't believe me will you?" she asked. Kira remained silent. "It's because of you," Yura said, gritting her teeth, "It's because of YOU that Kira's like this! I'm gonna stop you right now!" She prepared her duel disk.

"Are you angry Yura?" Zabel asked. He also prepared his duel disk. "Alright then, let's duel shall we?" he said. Kira also activated her duel disk. "Wait a minute, a 2-on-1? That's not fair at all!" Hikaru argued. "My turn!" Yura started. She gave in to her anger and started the duel without the possibility of anyone else joining. "Remember this duel, KIRA MINAKO! This will be the duel that brings us back together!" Yura said aloud.

To be continued in Chapter 62: Methods of Summoning, One-By-One


	62. Chapter 62: Methods of Summoning

Chapter 62: Methods of Summoning, One-By-One

"Why are you going this far Yura?" Kira asked. "Because I know you'd do the same for me," Yura replied. "I summon **hEARTH Hyperian** (Lv.3/800ATK)," Yura started the duel, "When Hyperian is Normal Summoned successfully, I can add 1 "hEARTH" card from my deck to my hand and then discard 1 card. I'm adding the "**hEARTH Toolbox**" Spell Card and I'm discarding my level 2 **hEARTH Bounzer**. Now I banish, from my field, my level 3 **hEARTH Hyperian** and, from my graveyard, my level 2 **hEARTH Bounzer**! By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 5 turns, Future Summon! Come, level 5, **hEARTH Caspian** (2400DEF)! Finally, I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"If that's all you can muster up, then I'll end this quickly," Zabel said, "Draw!" The card he drew was Polymerization. And, as if he somehow knew it was going to be Polymerization, he burst into laughter. "It's as if the Gods want me to win! Here's the first Summoning Method! Using the Scale 1 **Shard of Babel** and Scale 9 **Book of Babel**, I set the Pendulum Scale. Now I can simultaneously summon any number of "Babel" monsters whose levels are between 2 and 8. Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters: **Labyrinth of Babel** (Lv.4/1800DEF), **Fiend of Babel** (Lv.4/1500ATK/Tuner), and finally **Soul of Babel** (Lv.4/1000ATK). At this moment, I activate **Soul of Babel**'s effect! Once per duel, when Soul is Pendulum Summoned, I can add 1 "Babel" Spell Card from my deck to my hand. I add **Babel Calling** to my hand."

"Next, when **Fiend of Babel** is used to Synchro Summon a "Babel" Synchro monster, it is shuffled into the deck. I tune my level 4 **Fiend of Babel** with my level 4 **Soul of Babel**. I will create the Flood that washes away the world. Hear my cry! Synchro Summon! Come, level 8, **Genesis of Babel** (3000ATK). At this moment, Genesis' effect activates! When Synchro Summoned, it deals 500 damage to my opponent for each monster used in its Synchro Summon. Two monsters were used to Synchro Summon Genesis so that's a total of 1000 damage!"

Using its hands, Genesis created a bright-orange blast that surged towards Yura at a high speed. Yura, using her arms, shielded the blast but took 1000 damage (3000LP). "I activate Genesis' second effect," Zabel continued, "Once per turn, I can send 1 "Babel" monster from my deck to my graveyard. I send the level 5 **Babel Necromancer**. Next from my hand, I activate **Babel Calling**. I can only activate this card if a "Babel" Pendulum Monsters was sent to the Extra Deck face-up this turn. I can Special Summon that "Babel" monster. Appear, once again, **Soul of Babel** (Lv.4)! Now I overlay both my level 4 **Soul of Babel **and **Labyrinth of Babel**. Xyz Summon! Rise, Rank 4, **Emperor of Babel** (2800ATK). "Un-unbelievable..." Yura said in horror, "He Pendulum, Synchro, and Xyz Summoned..?"

"It's only getting worse for you Yura!" Zabel exclaimed, "Since Labyrinth isn't a Pendulum monster, it goes to the graveyard but that's fine. I activate Emperor's effect! Once per turn, by detaching 1 Xyz material, I can Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower "Babel" monster from my graveyard. Rise, once more, **Labyrinth of Babel**! Now I banish, from my field, my level 4 Labyrinth and, from my graveyard, my level 5 Necromancer. By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 9 turns, Future Summon! Allow me to introduce you to my deck's ace monster, **God of Babel** (3100ATK)!"

"Now at this moment, God's effect activates! When Future Summoned, I can add 1 of the Future Material monsters used in its Future Summon to my hand. Now I can return **Labyrinth of Babel** to my hand. Next, I activate the Scale effect of **Book of Babel**. Once per turn, if I have a "Babel" monster in my other Pendulum Zone, I can add 1 "Babel" Spell Card from my deck to my hand. I add **Babel Ritual **to my hand. Next, I activate the Scale effect of **Shard of Babel**. If I have a "Babel" monster in my other Pendulum Zone, I can Special Summon it. I Special Summon **Book ****of Babel** (Lv.3/500ATK). Next, I activate **Polymerization**. I fuse my **Book of Babel** along with the **Labyrinth of Babel** that's in my hand. Fusion Summon! Come, level 7, **Sage of Babel** (2400ATK). Are you paying attention Yura? That's 5 of the 6 Summoning Methods needed to summon the hEARTH Goddess." Knowing what he was saying was true, Yura couldn't do anything but wait. A drip of sweat ran down the side of her face from worry.

"When **Sage of Babel** is Fusion Summoned, I am allowed to add 1 "Babel" monster from my deck to my hand. I add the RITUAL monster **Serpent of Babel**. Everything has been set. I activate **Babel Ritual**." At that moment Zabel activated it, an intense pressure overcame Yura. She fell to one knee. "What's going on?" she thought. "I offer **Sage of Babel **as the Ritual to Summon **Serpent of Babel**. Ritual Summon! Arise, level 7, **Serpent of Babel** (2600ATK)." Immense pain struck Yura upon Serpent's summon. An entity in the form of smoke appeared to be coming out of Yura. "Is that..?" Kira asked. Everyone looked in amazement. The hEARTH Goddess had been Summoned.

To be continued in Chapter 63: The hEARTH Goddess appears..!

**Card effects from this chapter will be added next Chapter.


	63. Chapter 63: The hEARTH Goddess Appears

Chapter 63: The hEARTH Goddess appears..!

After manifesting herself out of Yura's body, the hEARTH Goddess became the new center of attention. Her brownish-black hair extended down to her waists. She wore a long white robe and had wings on her back. Her arms welcomed Zabel. "hEARTH Goddess..." Yura softly said. "I have been summoned in the way that is not natural," the Goddess spoke, "I have been summoned by a human who successfully completed the task of using all the Summoning Methods." Before continuing, she looked at Zabel's field. "You're missing a Fusion monster. In order to request your wish, all monsters of each Summoning Method must be present."

"They what?" Zabel said in shock. "I'll take care of it," Kira interrupted, "My turn, draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card **Battered And Bruised**. If a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck was sent to the Graveyard during the last turn, I can Special Summon that monster in Defense Position with its effects negated. Reappear, **Sage of Babel**." Zabel grinned and patted Kira's head. "Nice work," he said, "Now then hEARTH Goddess. I have Ritual Summoned, Fusion Summoned, Synchro Summoned, Xyz Summoned, Pendulum Summoned, and finally Future Summoned."

"Indeed you have," the Goddess agreed, "What is it that you wish for then? I will grant any one desire you have." Zabel clenched his fist. "What I want is this world as my own. A world that is ran by me! A world where people will fear me! A world where only the foolish would dare try to defy me! That is the kind of world I wish for! A world where... I am king," he declared. "I see," the Goddess heard, "If that is your wish, in order for it to be granted, you must win this duel."

"Wait a minute!" Yura yelled out. "You're a Goddess aren't you? How can you allow him to go through with this? Even though it wasn't long, I was glad you were with me! It felt like we were friends! Does that mean anything to you?" she asked. "Yura," the Goddess said, "If it were up to me, I'd decline his wishes. I'd refuse everything he just wished for. But as a Goddess, I cannot go back on what my job is. So with that said, Zabel, you must win this duel in order for your wish to be granted." Zabel began cackling. "You're in the worst position possible Yura! Now then Kira, finish this duel," he ordered. "Yes father," Kira complied, "Battle Phase. **Serpent of Babel**, attack-"

"ZABEL!" Yura called out, "What is the name of Kira's sister!?" Kira paused. "The name of Kira's sister?" Zabel repeated. "Everything Kira's done is for the sake of her sister! She has a right to know who her sister is! Tell us now! Kira, you are not allowing to attack until he gives an answer!" After hearing her words, Kira slowly turned towards Zabel who had a very angry look on his face. "Kira," he said. He pointed towards Yura's face. "Your "long lost" sister has been right there the entire time." Utter shock and disbelief engulfed Kira. She used both hands and grabbed her head in confusion. She never wanted to believe that it was true unless she heard it from her own father. "Those two are sisters?" Kenji asked. "Why are you two fighting then?!" Hikaru questioned. "Sisters shouldn't fight each other!" Kuro added.

_"No..! It isn't true! I'd never do anything to put my sister in a position like the one Yura is in! Never!" _Kira thought. "I... surrender the duel..." she said. "You what?! No! You're ending this duel right now! Do you hear me Kira?!" Zabel yelled. Tears ran down Kira's angry face. "It's because of you that I never got to see my sister!" she yelled at Zabel, "I can't trust anybody!" With that, she ran away from the duel and out of the room. "Unbelievable..." Yura uttered, "You're unbelievable, DAD! My turn!" The card Yura drew ended up being the **Polymerization** her mother gave her. _"Mom..."_ Yura thought. "First I activate the **hEARTH Toolbox** Spell Card! I reveal 1 monster in my hand: **hEARTH Angel**. I can now Special Summon a monster with the same name as the revealed monster's but its ATK become 0. Next, from my hand, I activate **Polymerization**!"

"So you think you can still do something? Fine then, come!" Zabel taunted. "I fuse both the **hEARTH Angel**s in my hand and on my field. Light that shines down from the heavens, spread your wings and your wisdom. Fusion Summon! Appear, level 8, **Zuria, Angel of the Stars** (2500 ATK).

To be continued in Chapter 64: Quantity vs Quality

Cards (from Ch.62):

hEARTH Hyperian - (Lv.3/800ATK/800DEF/Spellcaster/LIGHT) / Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 "hEARTH" card from your deck to your hand; then, discard 1 card.

hEARTH Toolbox - Normal Spell Card / Reveal 1 "hEARTH" monster in your hand. Special Summon from your deck, 1 monster with the same name as the revealed monster's with its ATK 0 and its effects negated. You can only use the effect of "hEARTH Toolbox" once per turn.

Shard of Babel - Scale 1 (Lv.4/1700ATK/900DEF/Fiend/DARK) / Scale Effect: Once per turn, if you control a "Babel" Pendulum Monster in your other Pendulum Zone, you can Special Summon it. / Monster Effect: You can discard this card and target 1 monster you control; that monster gains 800 ATK until the end phase of this turn. This effect can be activated during either player's turn.

Book of Babel - Scale 9 (Lv.4/500ATK/1800DEF/Fiend/DARK) / Scale Effect: Once, while this card is in the Pendulum Zone, if you control a "Babel" Pendulum Monster in your other Pendulum Zone: You can add 1 "Babel" Spell Card from my deck to my hand. / Monster Effect: Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell Card; Special Summon 1 "Babel" monster from your deck in ATK position. The Special Summoned monster cannot declare an attack and is destroyed during the End Phase of this turn.

Labyrinth of Babel - (Lv.4/0ATK/1800DEF/Fiend/DARK) / Monster Effect: During either player's turn, you can discard this card; one face-up monster you control gains 1800 DEF. You can only use this effect of "Labyrinth of Babel" once per turn.

Fiend of Babel - (Lv.4/1500ATK/1200DEF/Fiend/DARK/Tuner) / Monster Effect: This card cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Babel" Synchro monster. When this card is used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a Synchro monster, it is shuffled into the deck.

Soul of Babel - (Lv.4/1000ATK/1000DEF/Fiend/DARK) / Monster Effect: Once per duel, when this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can add 1 "Babel" Spell Card from your deck to your hand.

Genesis of Babel - (Lv.4/Synchro/3000ATK/1600DEF/Fiend/DARK) / [1 Tuner "Babel" monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters] Monster Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster used for this card's summon. Once per turn, you can send 1 "Babel" monster from your deck to the graveyard.

Emperor of Babel - (Rnk.4/Xyz/2800ATK/2400DEF/Fiend/DARK) / [2 level 4 "Babel" monsters] Monster Effect: One per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower "Babel" monster from your graveyard. The Special Summoned monster's effects are negated.

God of Babel - (Lv.9/Future/3100ATK/2600DEF/Fiend/DARK) / [1 Level 4 "Babel" monster + 1 Level 5 "Babel" monster] Monster Effect: When this card is Future Summoned, you can target 1 of the Future Material monsters used for this card's Future Summon; add that target to your hand. If this card would be destroyed, you can tribute 1 other "Babel" monster instead.

Sage of Babel - (Lv.7/Fusion/2400ATK/1800DEF/Fiend/DARK) / [2 "Babel" monsters] Monster Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can add 1 "Babel" monster from your deck to your hand. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle; draw 1 card.

Babel Ritual - Ritual Spell Card / This card is used to Ritual Summon "Serpent of Babel". You must also tribute "Babel" monsters whose total levels equal 7 or more. You can banish this card from your graveyard; draw 1 card.

Serpent of Babel - (Lv.7/Ritual/2600ATK/2000DEF/Fiend/DARK) / Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Babel Ritual". Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. During either player's turn, you can pay 800 life points; this card is unaffected by your opponent's spell and trap cards this turn.

Chapter 63 cards:

Battered And Bruised - Normal Spell Card / If a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck was sent to the Graveyard during the last turn, Special Summon that monster in Defense Position with its effects negated.

Zuria, Angel of the Stars - (Lv.8/Fusion/2500ATK/2000DEF/Fairy/LIGHT) / [2 Fairy Monsters] Monster Effect: This card cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, during the battle phase, if this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 100 ATK times the level of the attacked monster until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn.


	64. Chapter 64: Quantity vs Quality

Chapter 64: Quantity vs Quality

"You think your weak Fusion monster is enough to take on the Summoning Methods?!" Zabel laughed. "I'll at least take one of them down; Battle Phase!" Yura conducted. "**Zuria, Angel of the Stars**, attack **Genesis of Babel**!" she commanded. "Are you trying to make this easier for me Yura? My monster clearly has more ATK than your Zuria," Zabel mentioned. "At this moment I activate Zuria's effect!" Yura said, "Once per turn, during the Battle Phase, if she attacks an opponent's monster, she gains 100 ATK times the level of the monster she's attacking. Since your **Genesis of Babel** has a level of 8, Zuria gains 800 ATK (3300ATK). Go, Angelic Song!" Zuria, using her soft and sweet singing, creates a greenish vortex that consumes Genesis and destroys it, dealing 300 points of damage to Zabel (3700LP).

"So you destroyed one of the Methods. Big deal," Zabel scoffed. "Trap Card, **hEARTH Vengeance**, activate!" Yura said, "When a face-up monster I control that was Special Summoned from the Extra deck destroys an opponent's monster by battle, that monster gains 500 ATK and can attack again. With an ATK of 3800, I attack **Emperor of Babel**! Angelic Song!" Again, Zuria used her singing to create a vortex that consumes Emperor and destroys it, dealing 1000 damage to Zabel (2700LP). "Way to go Yura!" Shizuka cheered. "She's bringing down Zabel's summoning methods one by one!" Hikaru praised. "She still has 4 more to go however," Kenji said, which brought down the mood.

_"Kenji's right,"_ Yura thought, _"I've brought down Synchro and Xyz, but there's still Future, Ritual, and Fusion."_ "I end my turn. At this moment, Zuria's attack goes down to 3300," Yura conluded. "Finally my turn, draw!" Zabel started, "I activate the Field Spell, **Babel Prison**." The floor shook and large metal spikes appeared out of the ground and made a circle around Yura and Zabel. "All non-"Babel" monsters on the field lose 200 ATK for each "Babel" monster on my field. Since I control 3 "Babel" monsters, your Zuria loses 600 ATK," Zabel explained. An electric charge ran though the metal spikes and zapped Zuria. Her ATK dropped to 2700. "Oh no!" Shizuka exclaimed. "Battle Phase!" Zabel announced, "**God of Babel**, attack **Zuria, Angel of the Stars**!"

"I don't think so!" Yura said, "Trap Card activate! **hEARTH Rhythm**! One monster I control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn and any battle damage I take involving that monster is doubled." **God of Babel** continued its attack with a punch hurling towards Zuria. A forcefield was created, however, to prevent Zuria's destruction. "You stopped your monster from being destroyed but because of your Trap, you're taking twice the battle damage!" Zabel mentioned. Yura's LP dropped to 2200. "You persistent brat! I end my turn," Zabel concluded, "And at this moment, Zuria's effect wears off and her ATK goes to 1900."

"My turn!" Yura started as she drew, "Battle Phase! Zuria, attack **Sage of Babel**! At this moment, Zuria's effect activates again! She gains 100 ATK times the level of the monster she's battling. Your Sage has a level of 7. That's a total of 2600 ATK. Go, Angelic Song!" The same vortex consumes Sage and Zabel is dealt 200 damage (2500LP). "And because you lost a "Babel" monster, your Field Spell's effect weakens and Zuria's decreased ATK can go up 200 (2800ATK)," Yura mentioned. "When **Sage of Babel **is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can draw 1 card," Zabel informed as he drew. "I set one card and end my turn," Yura concluded.

"My turn!" Zabel said, drawing a card. "Battle Phase! **God of Babel**, attack Zuria!" God used the same punch thrown earlier and smashed through Zuria. Yura's LP dropped to 1700. "You have no more monsters left to protect you," Zabel notified, "This is over! **Serpent of Babel**, wipe out the rest of her life and have my wish granted!" Serpent lunged towards Yura with its jaws wide open, seeking to end the duel.

To be continued in Chapter 65: End Game

**Cards from this chapter will be posted in the next chapter.


	65. Chapter 64 (2): Happy Birthday

Chapter 64.5

Happy Birthday Yura!

4/19/16

Uncouth: Sorry I could not bring this week's chapter. Somehow, my work was not saved when I thought it was. So now I have to retype this chapter. HOWEVER. I bring a gift. A rough pencil head-sketch of Yura. I will continue to pencil sketch the rest of Yura's outfit and a final sketch will soon be posted to DeviantArt. I'm interested in knowing what you all think of Yura. Kenji and Kira are next :)

To find Yura, simply go to the DeviantArt website. From there, search uncouthfive. That's my profile and you should be able to find Yura there.


	66. Chapter 65: End Game

Chapter 65: End Game

"Watch out Yura!" Shizuka yelled. "I know," Yura said, "Trap Card activate! **hEARTH's Charity**! By activating only when my opponent declares an attack, I can halve the battle damage I take!" Crashing into the ground in front of Yura, **Serpent of Babel **dealt 1300 damage to her (900LP left). "Next", Yura continued, "I can Special Summon 1 "hEARTH" monster from my deck whose ATK is less than or equal to the amount of damage I took. I Special Summon **hEARTH Sun Magician** (Lv.3/800ATK)." "I don't know what you're planning, but it won't stop me. I end my turn," Zabel concluded. "My turn, draw!" Yura started, "While I control **hEARTH Sun Magician**, I can Special Summon **hEARTH Moon Magician** (Lv.3/1400ATK). Next, I overlay both my level 3 **hEARTH Sun Magician **and **hEARTH Moon Magician**. With these two monsters I build the overlay network. Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, **Magician of Black Stars **(Rnk.3/2200ATK)."

"Is that..?" Zabel wondered. He began to remember the card he left on a desk in his private office of Yura's home. He then suddenly began remembering Yura and Kira playing together and dueling together. "Urgh! Why do I have these images in my head?!" he said to himself. When he saw Kira beating Yura everytime they dueled each other, he saw more potential in Kira more than Yura. That's what led him to separate then and make Kira his underling. "Do you regret what you've done to us at all dad?" Yura asked. He didn't answer. "I always despised you because you separated us, but now you have a chance to fix everything you've done to our family," she explained. "Is she right?" Zabel pondered. "No, you're wrong! Everything I've done has been for the sake of **God of Babel**! He called out to me and I answered!"

"**God of Babel**?" Yura questioned, "Is that monster telling you what to do? In that case... I rebuild the overlay network with **Magician of Black Stars**!" "Wait a minute, you're able to do that?! With MY old monster?!" Zabel questioned. "I've grown since the last time we saw each other dad," Yura said, "I've grown as much to be a match for Kira now. Xyz Summon! Rise, Rank 4, **Astral Magician of White Stars**!" Worried, Zabel took a step back. "I still have both **Serpent of Babel** and **God of Babel**! I can still win this during my next turn!" he declared. "There is no next turn for you dad!" Yura said, "I activate **Astral Magician of White Stars**' effect! When Xyz Summoned, I can target one monster on the field; that monster loses 500 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to Astral Magician! I target your **Serpent of Babel** and it loses 1500 ATK (1100ATK). Battle Phase! **Astral Magician of White Stars**, attack **Serpent of Babel**! From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell card **Astrological Wave**," Yura said, "I can only activate this card by targeting a monster I control. When it monster destroys an opponent's monster this turn, that monster gains ATK equal to the level of the destroyed monster times 300 and can attack again!"

"No way!" Zabel said. Astral Magician destroys Serpent and deals 1400 damage to Zabel (1100LP left). "Now **Astrological Wave's **effect activates!" Yura announced, "Since your Serpent was a level 7, Astral Magician gains 2100 ATK (4600ATK) and can attack again!" "No... I can't lose! Not like this!" Zabel said, refusing to believe his situation. "I'm gonna save you dad! **Astral Magician of White Stars**, destroy **God of Babel**!" Yura declared. Astral Magician used his staff to create a whirlwind of stars, moons, and suns. An explosion then destroyed the large monster. _"You have... failed me... human..."_ was the final voice Zabel heard as his LP hit 0. He collapsed to the ground and the cards he used during the duel scattered everywhere. One by one, his cards began disappearing along with **God of Babel**'s influence. "The one named Zabel has failed to win the duel, thus his wish shall not be granted," the hEARTH Goddess said, "Good job Yura." The hEARTH Goddess then returned to Yura's body. Panting from exhaustion, Yura looked like she was ready to fall over. Shizuka and everyone else came to her aid except Kenji, who went and pulled a lever and released the familiars that were held captive.

"YURA!" Aru cried as she flew to Yura and hugged her. "I missed you so much! And I was getting so hungry!" she said. Everyone laughed together except Kenji, who just smiled. Everything was returning to the way it should be for now. The next day, school was in session. Everyone was in the normal classes, except Kira who was nowhere to be seen. Zabel was admitted to the hospital Yura's mother was in. Speaking of which, her mother was released from the hospital and visits Zabel often. Mr. Mitsuo remained chairman of the school on the promise to Yura and Kenji that he does his job which is being the chairman. Jarrod claims he doesn't remember anything about his betrayal to Yura and her friends and even still calls himself Yura's friend. The school bell rung which means classes were done and Yura had a hunch that Kira was at the rooftop of the school. And she was right. Kira was standing alone, staring at the sky.

"How are you feeling sis?" Yura asked. "Don't talk to me like we're siblings," Kira replied. "You're still denying it huh? Yura asked. "I find it hard to trust anyone's words now," Kira explained, "And as for you and me, I'm no longer denying it. I simply just refuse to believe that we're sisters, even if our father says so. I remember back on hEARTH, I said I acknowledged you. But only because of your dueling skills. However, in all the duels you and I have been in, you have never won. So, I want to challenge you Yura."

"Challenge me how?" Yura questioned. "Aim for the top," Kira said, "Become a Masters Division student. Once you do, challenge me and defeat me. If you do, I'll accept you as my sister." With that said, Kira left the rooftop. _"Aim for the top huh?" _Yura thought. She smiled and said: "I'll do even better than that. I'll reach for the stars!"

To be continued in Chapter 66: The stage is set

Cards (from Ch.64):

hEARTH Vengeance - Normal Trap Card / You can only activate 1 "hEARTH Vengeance" per turn. Activate only when a face-up monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck destroys an opponent's monster by battle; that monster gains 500 ATK until the End Phase and can declare a second attack this turn.

Babel Prison - Field Spell Card / All non-"Babel" monsters on the field lose 200 ATK for each "Babel" monster on your side of the field.

hEARTH Rhythm - Normal Trap Card / Activate by targeting 1 face-up monster you control; that target cannot be destroyed by battle and any battle damage taken involving that monster is doubled.

Cards (Ch.65):

hEARTH's Charity - Normal Trap Card / Activate only when a monster your opponent controls declares a direct attack. The damage you would take is halved; also, Special Summon 1 "hEARTH" monster from your deck whose ATK is less than or equal to the damage you took. During either player's turn, except during the turn this card was sent to the graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "hEARTH" Spell Card from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "hEARTH's Charity" once per turn and only once that turn.

Astrological Wave - Quick-Play Spell Card / Target 1 face-up monster you control. During this turn, when that target destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, that target gains ATK equal to the level of the destroyed monster x 300 and can attack again.


	67. Chapter 66: The stage is set

Chapter 66: The stage is set

-In another world-

The sky was red and the clouds were dark and ominous. There was a city that looked very similar to Koragami City. That city, however, was in ruins. There was not a single person there, except for one girl. She was dueling 4 people who were wearing cloaks and she was exhausted. "I will never forgive you... for what you've done to this city," she said. Her voice sounded like Yura's. Her LP was a mere 100 and her field was empty. "My name is Yuna Murase!" she continued as she spread her arms open, "I will defend this city with my life!"

"Then you are quite the fool," the first of the shrouded people said, "**Dichroic Dimension Dragon**, wipe her out!" A rainbow-colored beam erupted from the dragon and headed straight for Yuna. An explosion occurred and Yuna, who was then unconscious, was sent flying. As she flew, a portal opened behind her and she went through it. "You sent her to THAT dimension?" the second of the 4 shrouded people said. "Relax. She is no longer a threat," the third of the four said. The third was female and also sounded like Yura. "You're pretty calm after seeing someone who looks like you sent to another dimension Yuka," the fourth person smirked. "If you call me by that name again, I'll personally send you back to Dichroic World," Yuka warned. "That's enough, you two," the first said, "It doesn't matter where I sent her. The world she entered will soon meet the same fate as this world. So let's leave and head for that world now." They all left one by one. Yuka, as she looked back at the destruction of the city, was the last to leave.

-Koragami City: 2 weeks after the Zabel incident-

In a dark alley, the same portal Yuna went through opened. She was still flying and landed harshly on the ground. She would remain that way for the next few seconds. After coming to, and being able to stand, she slowly walked out of the alley while grabbing her left arm. _"I have to warn the me of this world that THEY are coming,"_ she said. But it was already too late. The wind began to pick up and clouds were gathering. That was the first step of invasion in Yuna's world. _"No! I can't let this world end too,"_ she said.

Yura, meanwhile, was in the middle of a practice duel with Shizuka. "Your field's wide open now. **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**, attack Shizuka directly," Yura commanded. hEARTH Warrior slashed through Shizuka's remaining LP. "Haha, I won!" Yura cheered. "Well, you're getting better," Shizuka said. At that moment, Yura and Shizuka felt that same wind Yuna felt. "Yura! Shizuka! We've got a problem!" Hikaru said, running towards them along with Kuro. "Check this out," Kuro said, showing weather patterns on a laptop he was carrying, "Remember this spot? It was the desert we were in a couple weeks ago. For some reason, it's the hotspot of the wind and clouds we're getting. There's no report of rain, but it was said that the sky has turned red in that place and clouds are much darker than usual."

"Red?" Yura questioned. "Yeah. Do you think Zabel was doing something else in that building?" Hikaru asked. "There's no way that could've happened. We would've known about it," Yura answered. "There's no doubt something strange is going on. I mean, reports of the sky being red and clouds being darker? In that desert? It's almost unnatural," Shizuka said. "Come on, we have to tell Aru and the others. Maybe they know what it means," Hikaru suggested. Shizuka, Hikaru, and Kuro began to head back into the building. Yura was going to as well until she saw what looked to be a silhouette of herself at the entrance gate of the school. "Is that..?" Yura began. "Come on Yura!" Shizuka called out. "Right! Coming!" Yura said. She took one last look and the silhouette was gone. Thunderclouds rolled across the city. A great threat was coming to Koragami City.

To be continued in (4th Arc: Koragami City Crisis) Chapter 67: The Dichroic Dimension Invasion


	68. Chapter 67: Dichroic Dimension Invasion

Chapter 67: The Dichroic Dimension Invasion

As Yura and the others made it inside the school, the wind picked up more. They all eventually make it to Yura's and Shizuka's room, only to find out Aru and Inaho are gone. "Aru? Aru!" Yura called out. There was no answer. The only sign was the window that was cracked open. "Why did they go out?" Shizuka wondered. "We have to find them! They could be in danger again," Yura said. "Alright, let's split up and search the city before the weather gets even worse," Hikaru suggested.

Yura decided to take the direction of the hospital. There were barely any people in the streets as they seemed to shack themselves in buildings. "Aru?! Aru!" Yura continued to call. She began to run as the weather got worse. _"Where could she have gone off to this time?" _Yura thought. Yura continued running until she came across a corner where she crashed into someone from behind. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry!" she said. This person stretched their arm up to help Yura up. "You're the person I've been looking for," this person said. Yura's eyes widened as she saw a person who looked exactly like her. "Huh? Wha..? Me..?" she said. "My name is..." Yuna began. At the time she tried to introduce herself, a lightning bolt struck in between Yura and Yuna and the were both knocked back. Appearing from that lightning strike was one of the shrouded people Yuna faced before. "Yuna Murase," this person said, "I only came to warn you," Yuka continued, "You, nor anyone else, can stop us. We will not hesitate to put anyone down. All is for the sake of our prophecy."

"Who are you?" Yura asked. Yuka turned her head towards Yura. "You are irrelevant," Yuka replied as she played a card. She then began to disappear and shock ran through Yura. "You have to stop them," Yuna said. "She said your name was Yuna? Who are you? Who was that?" Yura asked. "All I remember was that one day, my home was attacked by four people, including the person we just saw. They came from a place called "Dichroic World". I don't know what their goal is, but I can bet they're here to do the same to my home. My name is Yuna Murase. I failed to stop them." Yuna began crying. "They destroyed everything I cared about and I was too weak. Please, you have to stop them from whatever they're doing and avenge my home. I beg you!" Yura picked up Yuna and carried her over her shoulder. "You can still walk right? Come on, I'll take you somewhere out of this terrible weather," Yura suggested.

"Miss Aru, don't you think it's about time we headed back? I bet Yura is worried about us," Inaho said. "We still have a lot of places to explore," Aru argued. "But can't you tell the weather is bad? We need to get back for your sake," Inaho explained. They both heard a voice calling out Aru's name. It was Shizuka. "See? Yura and the others were looking for us," Inaho said. "Fine, let's go," Aru sighed. Inaho greeted Shizuka by explaining that Aru got bored and wanted to see the city until the weather got bad. "Sorry we made you worry," Inaho apologized. "It's fine, let me just contact everyone else," Shizuka said. Kenji, meanwhile, was aware of the weather and asked Zurui if he knew anything about it. "I've never seen weather like this before, not even hEARTH weather is this bad," Zurui explained. "I have a bad feeling about this," Kenji said. He and Zurui were wandering through the city trying to piece together the situation.

"**Dichroic Dimension Dragon**, attack!" A rainbow-colored beam headed straight for Kenji. "I summon **Darkstar Owl**!" Kenji said. Darkstar Owl was destroyed as it acted as a shield and protected Kenji. "Who are you?" Kenji asked. "I am known as First. I am one of four people that will bring down judgement upon this world. Only one world can exist," First said. "What on Earth does that mean?" Kenji wondered. "Earth... Yes, this world shall perish now! Do you intend to get in my way? I will crush you then!" First said. "If you think I'll let you, dream on!" Kenji said. "Duel!"

Yuka reappeared on top of a building. "So First has already started a duel," she said. Second appeared next to her. "So what will you do Third?" Second asked. "If you and First don't mind, I'd like to take it easy before I do anything," Yuka requested. "I understand your request and I'm sure First will too. I suppose I shall get started as well," Second said as he vanished. Yuka remembered seeing Yura. "Yes, you very much are irrelevant," she said.

To be continued in Chapter 68: Kenji vs First


	69. Chapter 68: Kenji vs First

Chapter 68: Kenji vs First

"I'll start us off," First said, "I summon **Dichroic Warrior** (1900ATK). When Dichroic Warrior is Normal Summoned, I add 1 "Dichroic" monster with 1500 or less ATK from my deck to my hand. I add **Dichroic Crystal **to my hand. Next, while I control a "Dichroic" monster, I can Special Summon the level 1 Tuner monster **Dichroic Crystal** (200ATK). Now, I tune my level 1 **Dichroic Crystal** with my level 4 **Dichroic Warrior**. Synchro Summon! Rise, level 5, **Dichroic Hydra** (2400ATK)!" Hydra let out a fierce cry that shattered nearby windows. "That's no ordinary monster!" Kenji said, "That felt way too real."

"That's right," First agreed. "That is because the monsters that come from Dichroic World are real. I set 1 card and end my turn," he concluded. "So that means you'll go to any extent to do whatever you're trying to do," Kenji inferred. "Alright then, I'll stop you at all costs!" he continued, "My turn! Draw! I summon **Darkstar Owl** (Lv.2/1000ATK). Next, while I control a "Darkstar" monster, I can Special Summon **Darkstar Lion** (Lv.4/1500ATK). At this moment, I activate **Darkstar Owl**'s effect! By tributing it, I can add its level to another "Darkstar" monster I control. I choose **Darkstar Lion **to gain 2 levels. Now I banish, from my field, my level 6 **Darkstar Lion** and, from my graveyard, my level 2 **Darkstar Owl**. By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 8 turns, I Future Summon **Darkstar Chimera **(Lv.8/2800ATK)! Battle Phase! **Darkstar Chimera**, attack **Dichroic Hydra**!"

"I activate **Dichroic Hyrda**'s effect!" First interrupted, "Once per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle and my opponent takes any battle damage I would've taken from battles involving Hydra." Kenji clenched his teeth in frustration. Chimera's attack continued and as First said, Hydra isn't destroyed and Kenji took 400 damage (3600LP). "I set 2 cards and end my turn," Kenji concluded. Kira, meanwhile, was taking note of the weather from atop Grand Dueling School's rooftop. "This weather is very unusual, especially in this city," she said. "So I hear this school is the pinnacle of this city," a voice said behind Kira. "Who are you?" she asked. "How amusing. If I take down this school, everything will fall into place faster. Please, call me Second," he said. "So I assume you have something to do with what's going on?" Kira questioned. "Oh, it's not just me," Second said as he activated his duel disk. "So it's a duel you want huh?" Kira said, "Let's do this then!"

"I'll take the first turn then," Second started, "I activate **Foolish Burial**. This card let's me send 1 monster from my deck to the graveyard. I'm sending the level 3 **Raze the Undead**. Next, I summon **Zombie Master**. I activate **Zombie Master**'s effect. By sending 1 monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can Special Summon a Zombie-type monster from my graveyard. I send **Plaguespreader Zombie** to the graveyard and Special Summon **Raze the Undead** (800ATK). Now I banish, from my field, my level 3 **Raze the Undead** and, from my graveyard, my level 2 **Plaguespreader Zombie**. By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 5 turns, Future Summon! Appear, level 5, **Zombie Emperor Frank **(2500ATK/0DEF)!

"Ah? What is this? There's no one around this spot!" Fourth said, "Darn... I was hoping to duel someone here!" He was at the rooftops of the hospital. "That's good then," Yuka said, appearing behind him. "That means no troublesome people will interrupt the ritual," she continued. "What are you doing here, Yuka?" Fourth asked. "Second asked me to make sure you weren't slacking off," Yuka explained. Fourth clenched his teeth in frustration. "That's the kind of thing that makes me angry, you know? This same thing happened back in the other world we took overand what happened? I helped get the job done!" Fourth argued. "True. However, you toyed around too long and weren't taking our job seriously," Yuka explained. "Tsk, what's the point of taking over a world when you can't have fun?" Fourth said. "The Dichroic Dimension Overlord Dragon did not take kindly to your so-called _fun_. In the end, just remember this: I'm supervising you," Yuka pointed out as she vanished. "Whatever..." Fourth uttered.

Cards from this chapter will be revealed in Chapter 69: The signal


	70. Chapter 69: The signal

Chapter 69: The signal

Yuka reappeared next to the large tree at the center of Koragami City's park. "There seems to be no one around this time," she said as she played a card. Upon activation, a red circle formed on the ground around Yuka along with symbols. A red beam then shot up and pierced the skies. "Signal 3 has been activated," Yuka announced. Fourth, from atop Koragami City's hospital, noticed the signal Yuka made. "Hey now! Don't get the party started without me, Yuka," Fourth said. He also played a card and, like Yuka, a red circle with symbols formed around him. The same colored beam shot up towards the sky. "Signal 4 is active," Fourth announced.

The duel between Kenji and First progressed towards its end. Kenji's LP was at 800 while First's was at 2500. Kenji's field was empty with the exception of one face-down card while First controlled his **Dichroic Dimension Dragon**. First noticed the signals Yuka and Fourth activated. "So they've already started huh?" he said to himself, "Well I was already ready. Let's end this right here! Battle Phase! **Dichroic Dimension Dragon**, attack him directly and end this duel!" "I don't think so! Trap card activate, **Darkwind Rebellion**!" Kenji countered, "By paying 500 LP (300LP left), when an attack is declared and I have no monsters, I can Special Summon a "Darkstar" monster from my Extra Deck in DEF position!"

"At this moment, I activate **Dichroic Dimension Dragon**'s effect," First said. "Once per turn, during the battle phase, I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card and destroy it," he explained. "No way!" Kenji exclaimed. Dichroic Dimension Dragon blasted the ground in front of Kenji. Unable to withstand the force, he was knocked back and sent crashing into a pile of rocks. His LP depleted to 0. "Kenji!" Zurui yelled. "Now that this is over, it's time for business," First said as he played one final card. The same red circle formed around him and a red beam shot up to the sky. "Signal 1 is active," he said.

Yura carried Yuna inside an abandoned building. "Thank you, I can stand on my own now," Yuna said. "Can you tell me what they're planning?" Yura asked. "They're going to take over this world starting in this city," Yuna explained, "They claim that all this is for their prophecy. Back in my world, they invaded without warning. They wiped out anyone who opposed them, including my friends. I was the last person who stood in their way and I failed. I don't want anyone else to suffer so this time, I'm going to help save this dimension."

_"Did you hear all that hEARTH Goddess?"_ Yura asked inside her mind. _"Yes, your world might be in serious danger Yura," _she said. _"Since they're from another world, you don't know anything about them do you?" _Yura asked. _"Unfortunately, no," _the hEARTH Goddess answered. "So our world is in danger of destruction and chaos," Yura said aloud, "Kira, I hope you're okay." The duel between Kira and Second carried on as Kira's LP was at 3000 while Second was at 3500. "You're not bad to make it this far with me," Second complimented. "Heh, you're not half bad either. I welcome the challenge," Kira said confidently. "You're pretty confident for someone who's world will be coming to an end soon. In fact..." Second noticed the other 3 signals sent from everyone else. "Everyone's waiting on me now. My turn, draw!" Second began.

"The prophecy shall now commence," Second said. "What does that mean?" Kira questioned. _"What card did he draw just now?" _she wondered. "I activate **Awakening of Overlord**," Second said. The ground shook as a red circle formed around Second. The fourth and final red beam show up in the sky. "What's going on?!" Kira asked. Multiple black holes appeared throughout Koragami City sucking up anything in their path. "What's this? This isn't what's supposed to happen," Second said. "What do you mean?" Kira asked. "In the last world, our Overlord emerged blasting everything in site, leaving destruction in its wake. But in this world it's black holes? Why is this?" Second said.

First began to notice the black holes. "It's just as I feared," he said, "The Overlord Dragon mentioned this to me but I didn't believe it because it didn't happen in the last world. It's because there are 3 of them now. Second! Third! Fourth! We must regroup, find Yuna and warp her back to her own world," First commanded. "You know what's going on with the black holes, don't you First?!" Yuka exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" she questioned. "For Yuka's safety, she has no choice," Second explained. "ARGH! That is so lame!" Fourth cried out. "We'll have a talk about this later First," Yuka said, "Find Yuna and send her back so that we may continue our prophecy. She's with the me of this world so they shouldn't be hard to find." Yuka then vanished and the black holes dispersed one by one.

_"The black holes are gone," _Kira thought. "Sorry. Unfortunately, our duel ends here," Second said. He played one final card and a bright light shined, blinding Kira. As the light disappeared, so did Second. First and Second regrouped with Fourth atop Koragami City hospital. "Without Third, we cannot complete our prophecy," Second said. "We do as she said: Find Yuna and warp her back to her own world," First commanded. They each dispersed into different directions.

To be continued in Chapter 70: Yuna Murase

Cards (from Ch. 68):

Dichroic Warrior - (Lv.4/1900ATK/1600DEF/LIGHT/Warrior) - Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, add 1 "Dichroic" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your deck to your hand.

Dichroic Crystal - (Lv.1/Tuner/200ATK/300DEF/Light/Fairy) - Effect: This card cannot be used as Synchro Material for a Synchro Summon, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Dichroic" monster. This effect cannot be negated.

Dichroic Hydra - (Lv.5/Synchro/2400AT/2200DEF/Light/Beast) - Effect: Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. A monster this card destroys as a result of battle is banished instead of being sent to the graveyard.

Raze the Undead - (Lv.3/800ATK/1000DEF/Dark/Zombie) - Effect: During either player's turn, you can banish this card from your graveyard; Zombie-type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn. You can only activate this effect of "Raze the Undead" once per turn.

Zombie Emperor Frank - (Lv.5/Future/2500ATK/0DEF/Dark/Zombie) - Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can banish 1 Zombie-type monster in your graveyard; this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn.

Cards (from ch. 69):

Darkwind Rebellion - Normal Trap Card / Activate by paying 500 LP. When your opponent declares an attack while you control no monsters, Special Summon 1 "Darkstar" monster from your Extra Deck in DEF position. The Special Summoned monster's effects are negated and is sent to the graveyard during the End Phase of this turn.


	71. Chapter 70: Yuna Murase Part 1

Chapter 70: Yuna Murase Part 1

"Do you have any ideas?" Yura asked. "We have to duel and drive them away," Yuna suggested. "However, they're way too powerful to take on alone. If we can have them separated, we have a chance at forcing them back to the dimension from where they came," she added. "How will we separate them?" Yura asked. "Well, actually, they should be already separated if they're trying to perform their ritual. All we really have to do is find them and force them back," Yuna explained. "Alright, let's find my friends and-" Yura started. "No," Yuna interrupted, "This is a job that me and you must do. I don't want to burden anyone else for my weakness."

Yura and Yuna began their search for First, Second, and Fourth. Together, they made their way to the park where someone was waiting for them. "Well," a voice said, "We were supposed to be the ones looking for you, but instead you came to me." It was Fourth, who seemed to know that Yura and Yuna were headed to the park. "First, Second, I found the targets. We're at the park. I'm going to quickly wrap this up," he communicated. "Don't do anything rash until we get there," First ordered. "Heh, I don't have time for you two to show up. Precious Yuka is already angry at you, First," Fourth teased. He activated his duel disk in preparation. "I can take you both on easy," he said. "Let's do this Yura!" Yuna said. "Duel!" all 3 said.

-Turn 1-

"I'll start us off," Fourth said, "I Summon **Trap King Archfiend** **LV3** (1200ATK). Next, I set 1 card and end my turn."

-Turn 2-

"My turn, draw!" Yuna started, "I Summon **Chaos Control - Knight** (1400ATK). Battle Phase! **Chaos Control - Knight**, attack **Trap King Archfiend LV3**!" "I activate **Trap King Archfiend LV3**'s effect!" Fouuth said, "When it is targeted for an attack, by sending it to the Graveyard, I Special Summon **Trap King Archfiend LV5 **(2100ATK)! Now what will you do, Yuna?" he asked. "I've heard of these kinds of monsters," Yura said, "Those are "LV" monsters. They're able to upgrade their initial form and become more powerful when you meet certain conditions." "That's right! My "LV" monsters upgrade when you attack them!" Fourth explained. "I'll set 1 card and end my turn then," Yuna concluded. "What, are you scared of attacking now Yuna?! That's what made you lose your home world! Hahaha!" Fourth laughed.

-Turn 3-

"Be quiet!" Yura shouted, "You couldn't possibly understand what you put Yuna through! I'll make sure you all pay for what you did! My turn! Draw! I activate **hEARTH Prophecy**! By discarding any amount of cards, I can either add "hEARTH" monsters from my deck to my hand or send them to the graveyard. I discard 1 card (hEARTH Biochemist) and I add **hEARTH Hyperian** from my deck to my hand. Next, I summon **hEARTH Hyperian**. Now I banish, from my field, my level 3 **hEARTH Hyperian** and, from my graveyard, my level 5 **hEARTH Biochemist**. By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 8 turns, Future Summon! Appear, level 8, **hEARTH Warrior of the Past** (2500ATK)! Now I activate hEARTH Warrior's effect! When Future Summoned, I can return cards on the field to the hand up to the number of materials used for hEARTH Warrior's summon. I used 2 cards so that means I'm returning your **Trap King Archfiend LV5** and your face-down card." Both cards reverted to card form and returned to Fourth's hand. "You're wide open! Battle Phase!" Yura announced, "**Chaos Control - Knight** and **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**, attack him directly!" Together, the two monsters combined for 3900 damage.

"Great job Yura! You knocked him down to only 100 LP!" Yuna congratulated. "I end my turn with that," Yura concluded.

-Turn 4-

Fourth became silent, and then bursted out laughing maniacally. "You're not bad, Yuka's counterpart #3. But you made one mistake. You let me live with a mere 100 LP. I just might lose this. But I'm gonna bring Yuna with me! HAHAHA!" An uneasy feeling went through Yura and Yuna. "My turn! Draw!" Fourth started. "From my hand, I activate **LV Fusion**! From my hand I fuse my **Trap King Archfiend LV3** and **Trap King Archfiend LV5**. The king of all "LV" monsters makes his appearance! Fusion Summon! Come, level 10, **Anti-God Tyrant LV10** (3000ATK). I activate Tyrant's effect! Once per turn, by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy 1 monster on the field and deal damage to the controller of the destroyed monster's ATK. Who should I choose? How about... **Chaos Control - Knight**." Tyrant slashed its claws right through **Chaos Control - Knight** and destroyed it dealing 1400 damage to Yuna (2600 LP). "Battle Phase!" Fourth announced, "**Anti-God Tyrant LV10**, attack Yuna directly!"

"I don't think so!" Yuna said, "Trap card activate: **Chaos Control - Safety**. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack, I can Special Summon a "Chaos Control" monster from my deck!" "Too bad! I activate **Anti-God Tyrant LV10**'s second effect," Fourth countered, "Once per turn, I can negate the activation and effect of an opponent's Spell or Trap card and destroy it! Say goodbye Yuna!" Yuna's LP collapsed to 0 as she fell to her knees and to the ground. "YUNA!" Yura cried out.

To be continued in Chapter 71: Yuna Murase Part 2

UncouthFive: Kira Minako's full body pencil sketch can be seen on my DeviantArt page. Just search UncouthFive and you should find my page where I already have Yura's sketch. Her outfit design isn't ready but expect it soon.

Cards:

Trap King Archfiend LV3 (Lv.3/1200ATK/800DEF/Fiend/DARK) Effect: When this card is targeted for an attack, you can send this card to the graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Trap King Archfiend LV5" from your hand or deck.

Chaos Control - Knight (Lv.3/1400ATK/1000DEF/Warrior/LIGHT) Effect: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle; You can Special Summon 1 "Chaos Control - Knight" from your hand or deck.

Trap King Archfiend LV5 (Lv.5/2100ATK/1000DEF/Fiend/DARK) Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by the effect of "Trap King Archfiend LV3". This card is unaffected by your opponent's Trap Cards. When this card is targeted for an attack, you can send this card to the graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Trap King Archfiend LV7" from your hand or deck.

Anti-Got Tyrant LV10 (Lv.10/Fusion/3000ATK/2000DEF/Fiend/DARK) 2 "LV" monsters / Once per turn, by sending one card from your hand to the graveyard, destroy one monster your opponent controls. Your opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. Once per turn, you can negate a Spell or Trap card activated by your opponent.


	72. Chapter 71: Yuna Murase Part 2

Chapter 71: Yuna Murase Part 2

Yura rushed to Yuna's aid. "Yuna! Are you alright?" she asked as she lifted her up. Yuna smiled. "I suppose... that's it for me..." she said. "What do you mean?" Yura asked. She then noticed Yuna starting to dissipate into the air. "What's going on?" Yura asked. "Hahahaha! I'm sending her back to her home world! Now Yuka will have no choice but to praise my efforts," Fourth said. "No..! That can't be true!" Yura tried to deny. "Hey... It's okay Yura. I think... it's better this way," Yuna said. "But..! You could've lived here with us! We could've been friends!" Yura argued. "We already are friends Yura..." Yuna stated, "Even though it was just for a while... I'm really glad I met you." Having said that, Yuna fully disappeared.

"I've done my job now... And I don't expect to survive the next turn... I end my turn. This duel is now meaningless. The others can continue the ritual without me," Fourth said. Yura inhaled and then exhaled. She stood back up to face Fourth. "You all took everything from this poor girl; her family, friends, everyone and everything," she said, "Yuna Murase, I will never forget your name."

-Turn 5-

"Draw," Yura started, "From my hand I activate the effect of **hEARTH Attack Wizard** (Lv.1)! By discarding it, when a "hEARTH" monster I control battles an opponent's monster this turn, that monster gains 200 ATK." "What a terrible move Yura. You don't have a monster that can reach 3000," Fourth teased. "Yes, I do. I banish, from my field, my level 8 **hEARTH Warrior of the Past** and, from my graveyard, my level 1 **hEARTH Attack Wizard**. By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 9 turns, Future Summon! Come, level 9, **hEARTH King of the Present** (3000ATK)."

"I see. This is the monster that will judge me," Fourth said. The hood that covered his face blew off (but not the entire cloak). His spiky, long, blue and green hair covered a side of his face. "Battle Phase! **hEARTH King of the Present**, attack **Anti-God Tyrant LV10**! Due to **hEARTH Attack Wizard**'s effect, hEARTH King gains 200 ATK (3200ATK). Present-Day Slash! Using his sword, hEARTH King slashed through Anti-God Tyrant. Fourth's LP hit 0. He collapsed to one knee. "You've finished me off, but it's too late. The damage is done," he said, "Yuna is gone and you can never bring her back. And as I said, the others don't need me to complete the ritual. Although, completing it will take longer. Oh well. Goodbye Yura. I'll be sure to inform Yuka of your prowess." Fourth completely disappeared.

"I... need to tell everyone what happened," Yura said. She ran off in search of her friends. Meanwhile in the Dichroic Dimension, Fourth reappeared next to Yuka. "What are you doing here?" Yuka asked. "I came to inform you that Yuna had been sent back to her own world, so you can come back whenever you're ready," Fourth explained. "You were beaten in a duel weren't you?" Yuka asked. "Well, I only lost to both your counterparts," Fourth said, "Who cares though? I took Yuna out so you can go back and complete the ritual without me." "You fool," Yuka called out, "You realize how long it will take without all four of us? How dare you get defeated by my counterpart."

"That's also why I came to you. It seems this Yura girl is much more powerful than Yuna. In fact, I'd argue her Future Summoning is on par, or even better, than yours," Fourth said. "Enough," Yuka warned, "There is no one in existence who succeeds me when it comes to Future Summoning. I'll be heading there now to clean up your mess," she said. She disappeared into a portal.

To be continued in Chapter 72: Guided Future

Cards:

hEARTH Attack Wizard - (Lv.1/100ATK/100DEF/LIGHT/Spellcaster) / Effect: You can discard this card from your hand. If you do, this turn, when a "hEARTH" monster you control battles an opponent's monster, that monster gains 200ATK until the End Phase. You can only activate the effect of "hEARTH Attack Wizard" once per turn.


	73. Chapter 72: Guided Future

Chapter 72: Guided Future

Kira returned to her father's lab at the bottom of the school. On a large computer, she pulled up a map of the city. On the map, there were four red dots blinking, each resonating with the position where First, Second, Yuka, and Fourth activated them. _"Those red dots... what do they mean?"_ Kira wondered. Meanwhile, Yuka reappeared at the park where Fourth was defeated. "First, Second, come in," she said. "Third... So you've made it back," First said. "Fourth had been defeated by my counterpart," Yuka explained. "That fool... he knows the ritual will take longer without him. What was he thinking?" Second spoke.

"SHIZUKA! ARU!" Yura called out. The city was nearly deserted as the intense winds kept many people inside. "Yura, there you are!" a voice said. It was Hikaru along with Kuro. "Where've you been Yura? You've had everyone worried," Kuro said. "First let's regroup with the others," Yura suggested.

"Kenji! Kenji!" Zurui yelled. Kenji slowly awakened and stood up, dust covering his clothes. "Are you alright?" Zurui asked. "I can't believe I lost..." Kenji said. He grabbed his arm, which was in pain. He collapsed to the ground and did not wake up. "Kenji?! This isn't good. I need to find help!" Zurui said as he flew away. Yura and company were able to regroup and Yura explained everything that happened. "So these people invaded our world and are the ones responsible for what's going on?" Shizuka asked. "That's right," Yura answered, "Me and Yuna managed to defeat one of them but... when she lost her life points, she was sent back to her own world. Anyway, there are three more left." "Miss Aru! Yura! Come quick!" Zurui said flying towards the group. "Zurui? What's going on?" Aru asked. "It's Kenji," Zurui replied.

Zurui led everyone to where Kenji collapsed. Hikaru and Kuro both pulled Kenji up. "What happened?" Yura asked. "He was dueling some shrouded man and lost," Zurui explained, "This man kept saying stuff about some ritual." "A ritual?" Yura questioned. Zurui nodded in agreement. "You think the man Kenji dueled and the people you were talking about are connected?" Shizuka asked. "It's very likely," Yura responded, "For now, let's get Kenji out of here and then we'll find Kira and ask for her help." Yura and Shizuka led the way while Hikaru and Kuro carefully carried Kenji over their shoulders and led him to Koragami City hospital, where there were many civilians waiting inside. They called out for a doctor and two came with a stretcher. They loaded Kenji on the stretcher and strolled him away for medical attention. "While I'm here..." Yura said to herself. She went to the counter and asked to see her mother. "You guys come too, I'd like to introduce you all," she said.

Reaching her mother's room, Yura knocked on the door and asked permission. "Come in," Erika said. "Mom, how are you?" Yura asked. "I'm just fine. I'll be out of the hospital in two days," Erika explained, "Hm? Are these your friends?" "Ah, yes," Yura exclaimed, "I've made quite a bit of friends since I entered school. Here's Shizuka, but you know her, Hikaru, Kuro, there's Kenji who isn't here right now, and Mika! Oh, the familiars! Here's Aru, Inaho, and Zurui! They're also my friends!"

"Familiars?" Erika asked confusingly. "They're beings from another world called hEARTH," Yura explained. "Ah, I see. So what brings you here Yura?" Erika questioned. "I need your advice," Yura said. She explained everything that has happened so far. "I think that, because you're my child, you'll do the right thing," Erika said, "That's how I raised you up to this point and that's what I expect of you. When your father left with Kira, he did not teach her the things I taught you. I wanted you to be brave, to reach for the stars. To lead you to a guided future. You are the star that shines brightest in the night sky. I believe that." She smiled and reassured Yura of what she was supposed to do. "Speaking of which, where's dad?" Yura asked. "He went back to his lab to investigate what's going on," Erika explained.

At the lab, Kira was met by her father. "Father, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I could ask you the same thing," Zabel said, "I came to investigate everything that's been going on but it looks like you're already doing that." "I dueled this man who was spouting things about a ritual," Kira informed. "A ritual? I don't like the sound of that," Zabel said. "And it looks like he's not the only one who's here," Kira said, "There are four red dots blinking on this computer which leaves me to believe there are four people who are trying to prepare some kind of ritual."

"So what will you do Kira?" Zabel asked. "I'm going to do whatever I can to stop them," she said. Zabel smiled. "Yes, I believe you are strong enough to deal with whatever bothers you. Go for it," he said. Kira nodded and left.

_"Yes, I'm going to do whatever I can to stop them"_, both Yura and Kira thought.

To be continued in chapter 73: Resonation


End file.
